


You Are My Aurora

by Joongies_Bunny



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Jung Wooyoung, Age Play Little Kang Yeosang, Alpha Kang Yeosang, Alpha Park Seonghwa, Alternate Universe - A/B/O, Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Flirting, Beta Jeong Yunho, Blood and Violence, Borderline Personality Disorder, Cameos, Chaotic Texting, Choi San isn't majoring in what he wants to do in life, Courting Rituals, Dancer Jeong Yunho, Dancer Jung Wooyoung, Dancer Kang Yeosang, Dancer Song Mingi, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Flashbacks, Florist Cho Seungyoun│Woodz, Flower Talk, Hurt/Comfort, Kang Yeosang-centric, Kinda, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nesting, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Omega Choi Jongho, Omega Choi San, Omega Jung Wooyoung, Omega Kim Hongjoong, Omega Song Mingi, Past Child Abuse, Past Suicide, Scars, Shameless Jung Wooyoung, Singer Choi Jongho, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, TW:, TXT (Mentioned), Tattoos, Texting, Timid Kang Yeosang, a lot of scars, bts - Freeform, end tw, lawyer Park Seonghwa, like very slow burn, minor torture, monsta x - Freeform, producer kim hongjoong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 41,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joongies_Bunny/pseuds/Joongies_Bunny
Summary: Alpha's are discriminated against because of their aggressive behavior, most finding it near impossible to find any jobs. Yeosang is one of the few actually trying to get a job and going to college. Along the way, he makes friends and developed a possible relationship he never knew he wanted.ORYeosang is haunted by his second gender and all he wants is some peace and quiet, which works until a feisty omega ruins his peace.*Very irregular Updates*
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 97
Kudos: 395





	1. My Sky

Yeosang honestly just wanted the day to be over. His professors had piled more and more work onto him to the point where he was pretty sure he was about to cry.

He headed to the dance studio, thinking _maybe_ just _maybe_ he'd get a break today.

The studio was usually empty by now, the dance kids usually hurrying to finish their homework before practice started. He swiped his card into the studio, the bright lights already confusing the system he had down. Go to the dance studio, turn on all the lights, turn on _his_ music then get to work.

Instead, the lights had already been turned on, there was music already playing, and he could hear the fall of feet from inside.

Carefully, he tiptoed into the studio, walking around the corner to see who was there. He first saw the person's platinum blonde hair bouncing along as they danced to the music, in which they were doing pretty well at but he didn't recognize him as one of the dance kids, “Uhm, excuse me? Who are you?”

The boy yelped at the sudden voice, the stench of a scared omega suddenly hitting his nose, making him fight against the want to strengthen his own scent to comfort them, “Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.”

He looked over at Yeosang with a sour expression forming on his face, “I'm new, what are _you_ doing here? They said there weren't any alphas in this program.”

“What? They're somewhat correct since I'm the only alpha, especially since I'm on some pretty heavy suppressants.” The other just narrowed his eyes more, their lip curling up in distaste, “What's your name?”

“Yeosang, yours?”

“Wooyoung. Now that we've been introduced, could you leave? I don't feel comfortable being here by myself with you.”

Yeosang felt a pang of anger before he swallowed it down to instead try and reason with Wooyoung, “I need to practice myself, there's a divider I can set up-”

“No, leave or I'll call the campus police.” Wooyoung sneered at him, challenging the alpha to go against his demand. He sighed, turning around and leaving, deciding to just drop it and practice in his dorm.

Why had he been so against Yeosang just practicing? Then he wondered how Wooyoung had actually smelled that he was an alpha? His suppressants were strong enough to mute his scent out enough to where he just smelt like any other beta and was much better-tempered than he'd usually be.

It was unhealthy but at least he could walk around without getting so many glares. Most people thought he was a beta until he said otherwise or if he forgot to take a pill one day, which usually led to some heavy puking and cramps.

Yeosang quickly arrived at his dorm, sliding the key and stepping into his roommate Hongjoong sleeping on the couch while his laptop laid precariously on his stomach. He quickly grabbed the laptop and lightly shook him awake, “Hongjoong! Wake up, I need to move the couch.”

The other groaned and sleepily stood up rubbing his eyes, “I wasn' asleep... what're you talkin' about?”

He ignored his roommate and instead shoved the couch out of the way, Hongjoong going over and pushing the other couch out of the way, “Why're you in here anyway? Don't you practice in the studio usually?”

“Ya, but there's a new omega in there who got all pissy that I was there. Even after I offered to set up the room divider.” Yeosang huffed and connected his phone into their speaker so he could play the music, “I swear, I don't even know how he figured out I was an alpha. He acted like I had come in there growling and oozing pheromones.”

Hongjoong frowned, reaching over and patting Yeosang on his shoulder, “Well if he keeps giving you trouble just try to have a civil conversation with him about how you can use the space, too. I can go as well if you ever need, maybe he'll relax knowing you have an omega roommate.”

He nodded, turning away from Hongjoong without another word and started the music, letting his mind focus on that instead.

By time Yeosang had finished practicing, he was heavily sweating and rushing to the studio, worried that he'd be late and cursing his luck on his way there. He swiped his card through the door entree way and bolted through into the studio where the class had started stretching, “Yeosang, nice of you to join us. Might you tell us why you were late?”

He talked through his heavy panting, wiping his forehead, “I wasn't able to stay in the studio today so I practiced in my dorm room, and I lost track of time. I'm sorry for being late, I'll make sure it never happens again.”

She nodded, accepting his excuse, “Very well, I'll forgive you since you seem to live in the studio and you're already warmed up. Go take a shower, I don't need to be smelling you the entire time.”

“Yes, ma'am.” Yeosang bowed and walked to the locker rooms, stepping into one of the shower stalls so that he could rinse off all of his sweat and change into a clean change of clothing before stepping back out and standing upfront.

“Now that Yeosang has joined us, I'd like to introduce a new member of the dance team, Jung Wooyoung. Treat him well, he comes from a good dancing background.” The teacher smiles as Wooyoung joined her at the front and bowed, “I look forward to working with you all.”

“Ok, all of you go get some water before we start. We'll be working on a new style.”

The group dispersed and his friends stayed to wring Yeosang for details, “Yeosang, you're never late. How come you couldn't use the studio today?”

He looked over to Yunho, the beta who usually led the practice if the professor wasn't there, “The newbie, Wooyoung was in here already.”

“Why didn't you just put the divider up?”

Yeosang sighed, not bothering to keep his voice down since everyone would hear him anyways, “Because he didn't feel safe with an alpha in the same room as him.” Yunho's omega, Mingi, instantly was hugging Yeosang, “Awe~ poor Yeosang, I bet that didn't feel nice hearing...”

Yeosang let himself relax into his hug, Mingi's big jacket swallowing his smaller frame up, “Thanks Mingi, I wasn't too surprised by it, except for the fact he smelt through my suppressants.”

“Speaking of those, you're suppressants are unhealthily strong. One, how the fuck does anyone smell through that. Two, stop taking them! You're going to fuck up your body one day if you already haven't, Yeosang.” Yunho chided him while pinching his cheek, the alpha unable to escape while in Mingi's arms.

“I know, it's better than being hissed at by every other omega I happen to look at, though.” Yeosang removed himself from Mingi's hug, fixing his shirt and catching Wooyoung's wide-eyed stare from the other side of the room.

Mingi pouted, just messing Yeosang's hair up again, “I didn't hiss at you! And we met _way_ before you started taking those evil little pills.”

Yeosang smiled lightly, “Yeah, we were pretty much brothers back then too, we still are.” Mingi preened, forcing Yeosang to let him hug the alpha again, “Awe~ you're so sweet!”

“No, you just like the attention.”

Mingi recoiled like he was stung, faking being hurt with his mouth open in fake shock, “I'm offended! I don't like the attention _that_ much.”

“You dressed like Elsa to get my attention, Mingi.”

“So you _did_ notice that!”

“Ok ok, quiet down. Time to regroup everyone!” The professor smiled at Yeosang, stopping him to keep him up front, “Today, our puppet will be Yeosang so I can show Wooyoung how we do things around here.”

And so Yeosang willingly became the puppet for teaching the House Style, having to move his feet much quicker than he was used to, to keep up, most of his tricks flying out the window as he struggled to keep balance.

The whole class was collapsing on the floor, tired as soon as she stopped the class, “And that leads to our next assignment. Within the next month, I want you to research house dances, learn house and then make a short choreo. I have already randomly drawn your groups of 2 or 3, I have posted them on the walls over there.”

The class huddled over to the papers, groups forming together to either exchange numbers or hash out arrangements. As soon as he was able to see who he was in a group with he seriously debated asking the teacher to switch him.

Was he actually in a group with Wooyoung? _Seriously?!_

He heard a groan next to him, the now-familiar sneer of Wooyoung entering his sight, “Really? With you?”

Yeosang felt his anger spark up again, clenching and unclenching his fists to resist punching Wooyoung's perfect little nose in. Before he could speak Mingi shoved in between them with an arm around them, “Yo! We're all in a trio together! I get to hang out with my childhood friend _and_ the new kid!”

Wooyoung's glare broke into a look of surprise, looking in between Mingi and Yeosang as if he were waiting for a 'Sike!' from one of their mouths.

Yeosang desperately gripped onto Mingi's presence to calm him, the taller getting the message and rubbing the back of Yeosang's neck, “Where should we meet to practice?”

“From what I've heard, all of our Saturday's and Tuesday's are free, should we schedule those days for a couple of hours?” Mingi steered the two of them over into the locker rooms, trying to be the barrier between the obvious distaste of the other two.

Wooyoung nodded, talking only to Mingi, “Ya, that'll be fine, where at?”

“Mmm, let's meet at Yeosangies' dorm. Hongjoong is always out during the day so it should be too much trouble.”

“Wh- in the alpha dorms?!”

“No, in the regular dorms. Hongjoong is an omega, he's mated though so his pheromones don't smell very good to Yeosang, and then Yeosang is just doped up on suppressants.” Mingi grinned, letting go of Wooyoung and Yeosang so they could all gather their stuff.

Yeosang sighed, already planning a way on trying to switch groups with someone as Wooyoung scrunch his nose up in distaste again, “Can't we just practice in the studio or something?”

Before Mingi could intervene, Yeosang -who'd had enough crap already10 minutes into the partnership- growled over at Wooyoung, “I haven't done _anything_ to warrant you to act like such a dick, so what the fuck is your problem?!”

The whole locker room went quiet, the usually level-headed Yeosang fuming over at Wooyoung who was trembling with wide eyes. Yeosang quickly snapped out of his anger at the sight of Mingi carefully reaching towards him like he'd hurt him, “Fuck, I-”

He sighed in distress and quickly gathered his things, shoving a cap on and running out in disgust for himself curling in his gut to the point that he was gagging when he got back. Hongjoong quickly stood up when he saw him come in and led Yeosang to their bathroom, rubbing his back while the alpha threw up into the toilet.

“What happened? This only happens when you get worked up.” Hongjoong handed him a bottle of water, which he drank greedily, “I got fucking paired with the same omega as earlier for a project. The asshole refused to talk to me without Mingi being the messenger, who also had suggested we'd just meet here at my dorm, in which he asked if we could just do it in the studio where he refused to let me practice in beforehand!”

Yeosang gagged again, leaning back over the toilet and throwing up bile to the point he had tears running down his cheeks as he sobbed, “Why couldn't I have just been a beta, Hongjoong? My life would be so much easier. I hate being angry for no reason.”

“You're never angry without reason, Yeosang. I agree life would be easier as a beta, but betas have their own hardships though usually significantly less than an alpha's.” Hongjoong helped him up and led him to his bed, making sure he was comfortable, “Go to sleep, I'll wake you for dinner.”

“Mkay...” Yeosang was suddenly hit with drowsiness, drifting away as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	2. Out of Light

Mingi is the friend who doesn't give a fuck who's around when they talk sex, Yunho is the calm one, Yeosang is the quiet angry but cute fluff ball who roasts Mingi, Seonghwa is the cook/mom, Hongjoong is the comforting friend who relates to you but says nothing about his own past.

Then Jongho is the one who randomly breaks things because he doesn't realize his own strength, also is a sweetheart, San is the friend who doesn't take anyone's shit and is the one who has fun, Wooyoung is the serious friend who judges too quickly and gets all the date requests.

And out of all of these people, Yeosang woke the next morning with Mingi's scent in his room, the omega's deep voice interrupting his sleep, “Yeosangie! Wake up, you dolt. Hongjoong asked me to make sure you ate and stuff, we already messaged your professors that you wouldn't be at school today.”

“Mingi.”

“Yes?”

“Be quieter, I can see the back of your throat as you talk.”

“Yunho said he likes-”

“He's your _mate_ Mingi. Of course, he likes seeing the back of your throat, which means he can shove his dick down it.”

Mingi huffed with a miffed expression, Yeosang taking note of how he didn't deny his statement, “Meanie. I'll just not feed you Seonghwa's soup then.” Yeosang whined, grabbing at the other's jacket, “Nooo, I'm sorryyy. Feed me Seonghwa's amazing soup, please.”

He smiled down at Yeosang, picking up a bowl from the bedside table and sitting in bed with him so he could feed Yeosang, “What happened after I left?”

“Uhm, Wooyoung ran out as well, so I don't have his number. I'll have to keep an eye out for him. Otherwise not much else besides me and Yunho making out again.” Mingi grinned as Yeosang crinkled his nose in disgust, “I don't want to know about your sex life, Mingi.”

Suddenly, Mingi was on top of Yeosang's lap with a big smile on his face, “I can tell more about my sex life just to torture you Yeosangie~”

“No! I'll make you watch a horror movie if you do that.”

Mingi recoiled at that, a look of horror on his face, “You _wouldn't._ ”

Yeosang rolled his eyes, “Yes I would, I've done it before.” The omega hummed, cuddling up to Yeosang in a way they both were used to, “Oh ya, apparently Wooyoung came with two other transfers. One has a black belt Taekwondo and has the cutest fucking laugh I've ever heard, and then the other can break apples in half with his hands.”

“What?! You're not serious, right? This means Wooyoung can ask them to come to kick my ass if he so wanted to.” Yeosang whined, feeling ridiculous as he – an alpha who was supposed to be the least emotional – felt absolutely fearful for his well being.

“I'm serious, also don't worry about that. Taekwondo dude seems chill and the apple-cracking guy seems to just be a silent watcher. They also seem to have a shit ton of sexual tension between them.”

Yeosang nodded, pushing Mingi off of him so he could stand, stumbling a bit as his stomach was suddenly trying to wrench itself free from his body, “ _Fuck._ Mingi, I need my suppressants, now.”

“No, Yunho said to take you to a doctor when this started. So we're going.” Mingi stood up from the bed, stopping Yeosang from stumbling into the bathroom where his pills were.

“I'm fine, Mingi! It's just a stomach ache-”

“No, Yeosang. We're all seriously worried about how these pills are affecting you, let us take care of you for once.” Mingi had a completely serious face and his eyes begged for Yeosang to just listen to him.

Yeosang cringed as another wave of pain hit him, “F-fine. Let's go before I change my mind.”

Mingi hurriedly picked Yeosang up, carrying the latter out to his car with little trouble and drove them to the nearest urgent care facility, grabbing a wheelchair when they got there so Yeosang didn't have to walk, “Ok! Let's go get you checked out.”

He just groaned, curling up in the wheelchair and hugging his stomach, “Hurry the fuck up, Mingi. I feel like shit.”

“Excuse me, my friend needs to be checked out immediately.” The omega walked them up to the counter, where the attendant took one look at Yeosang and nodded, pressing a button for the doctor, “Do you know why he's in pain?”

“He didn't take his suppressants this morning. He takes extremely strong ones so they have really bad side effects.”

The attendant frowned, “Why would a beta need such strong suppressants? Uh- _oh._ Is he an alpha?!”

“Yes.”

Her eyes widened before her expression morphed into one of concern, picking the phone up to make a call, “I need a doctor down here stat. We have a code 95”

Yeosang briefly regained his thoughts away from the pain, he was in such bad condition she used a _code_? Ok, maybe his friends were right about his suppressants... His mind went back to the excruciating pain that was starting to spread through his veins, not even realizing that doctors had put him on a stretcher and were wheeling him into the emergency wing before he blacked out.

Mingi was left with oozing panicked pheromones all over the place, the attendant trying to calm him down, “Co you have someone to call to help you calm down, sir?”

“Y-yes... my mate.” She nodded and rubbed his back soothingly, “Why don't you call him here so he can help you through the paperwork?”

He nodded and scrambled to call Yunho, about ready to burst into tears.

“Hey Mingi, how's it going?”

“Th-they took Yeo into the emergency w-wing. Oh gods, Yunho I'm so _scared_ for him!”

He heard Yunho scrambling to grab things and pack up from a class, “I'll be right over, baby. Where are you?”

“The southern hospital by Y-Yeosang's dorms...” Mingi tried taking deep breaths, feeling himself somewhat calm down as Yunho's voice filled his head.

Mingi's mate was soon there, rushing through the doors and over to the panicked omega, “Tell me what happened, baby.” Yunho rubbed his back comfortingly, sitting them on one of the couches with Mingi as they waited.

So Mingi repeated how Yeosang had been fine until he stood up, saying he had gone white and had broken into an unhealthy-looking sweat. Yunho soothed his mate to sleep, people moving over without a word from the couch so he could cuddle him and soothe him as they did paperwork.

It wasn't until around 3 hours later when Mingi was fast asleep that the doctor came out and walked over to him, “Are you family of Kang Yeosang?”

Yunho shook Mingi awake, “No, but he's under the list of people allowed to visit and make decisions.”

“Name?”

“Song Mingi, I'm Jeong Yunho.” He gently had Yunho stand up, leading his sleepy mate to the counter so they could be cleared to visit.

After a few minutes of ID checking, they were walking down the hall and into a clean room where Yeosang slept in the middle of beeping machines and IV's attached to his arms, “We found a dangerously high amount of suppressants in his system, were you aware of this problem?”

“Ya, he takes really strong suppressants. We aren't sure where he gets them, though.” Yunho rubbed Mingi's back as the other sat in a chair by Yeosang.

“I thought so. He had a high dosage of an illegal suppressant in his system and he may have been unaware of the drugs in it. It seems like he wasn't getting them from a true doctor. Has he been diagnosed as mentally unstable?”

Mingi shook his head, close to crying again, “No. But he has self-destructive tendencies when it comes to hiding that he's an alpha.” The doctors frowned, biting his lips and crossing his arms, “I'm also afraid where I have to deliver some bad and some good news. Which do you want first?”

“Let's hear the good news first.”

“The good news is that he'll make a good recovery. His body hasn't been damaged beyond repair in most places. Which leads to the bad news, he'll never have a scent again. The suppressants have completely clogged his scent glands beyond repair, which is what was giving him such pain. We had to completely remove them, so be mindful of his neck and shoulders while they heal, it'll only take a day or so since he's an alpha. It'll be quite the shock to everyone so make sure to ease him back in. Get him cologne or something he can use in replacement so it's less jarring. He _does_ however still have his mating glands, so they may provide unscented pheromones at times.”

Yunho gaped in shock, “Fuck- Yeosang's gonna be devastated...” Mingi shook his head, looking at his friend in the hospital bed, “No, If anything he'll be sad for a week and then go to being relieved.

The doctor raised an eyebrow but didn't ask any questions, “I'll leave you two now. If you have any questions press the yellow button and if he wakes up press that red call button.”

They sat there for another 3 hours at least, Yeosang only stirring awake when the nurse came in to draw blood, wincing at the bright light the shined in his eyes, “What the fuck-”

Mingi squealed, leaping from the chair by his bed, “Yeosangie! You're awake!”

Yeosang opened his arms, letting Mingi hug him tightly, “What happened while I was out?” Yunho bit the inside of his cheek, hesitating for a second, “They had to remove your scent glands because they were mangled beyond recovery. You- you won't smell like anything for the rest of your life, or have the ability to scent others.”

Yeosang's face went slack at the last part, reaching up and rubbing the tender skin where the surgery had been done, “What...? I- you mean I can never mate?”

Mingi whined and hugged Yeosang slightly tighter, “Of course you'll be able to mate! They didn't take out your mating glands.”

Yeosang relaxed into Mingi's arms with a sigh of relief, Yunho reaching over and pressing the red button, an intercom coming on, “Is Mr. Kang awake?”

“Yes.”

“We will be right there, then. Please make sure he stays awake.”

Yeosang groaned as the nursed walked in, Mingi stepping away so they could take his vitals. As the doctor walked in, he was given a board of the alpha's vitals, “Well, I'm sure you've already heard the news but I'd like to reiterate it. First, though, I have a question. Did you know the suppressant you were using was heavy in dosage of Xooyztal?”

Yeosang's eyes widened comically, “What- No! Jesus fuck. Was I just having massive withdraws then?”

“I'm afraid so, who gave you these?”

“The pharmacy? I asked for their strongest suppressant and that's what they've been giving me...” Yeosang made distressed grabby hands for Mingi, the omega easily sliding into the bed with him and giving comfort cuddles to him.

The doctor nodded, writing onto the board, "You'll be put on medicine to help you with the withdrawal so you can continue on in school. But I have to recommend you never take suppressants again." Yeosang only numbly nodded, "Well, I was mostly using it to cover my scent, so I shouldn't need to worry except for my ruts."

"Ruts are easily manageable compared to another incident. There is a rut hotel down the street, I also recommend going in and getting registered today. Speaking of which, your vitals are good enough for us to release you this afternoon. We will give you a doctor's notes for college so you don't have to worry about any work for the next couple of days, ok?"

Yeosang nodded, burying his nose into Mingi's neck so he could smell the omega's scent better and calm down, knowing his body was shivering, "I'll take my leave now, have a better rest of your day than you have."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a code 95 in THIS world means ' possible suppressant overdose in Alpha' The science of overdosing in suppressants is a lot more worrying in Alphas than in any other dynamic because as it happened to Yeosang, it clots their scent glands which in turn can cripple an alpha's entire pheromone system. This is why they try to rush them to the emergency wing as soon as possible.


	3. Obscure Boundaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you get to see some on Wooyoung's side!

Wooyoung didn't really think himself mean, though San has told him he's blunt to the point of being rude. So being bluntly against the alpha's presence in what he thought would be a safe haven for him seemed reasonable, not rude.

  
Yes, he was afraid of alphas, every omega he knew was afraid of them and they all had just caused. San has scars across his back from the brutal beatings of his father, and Jongho was permanently mute with bruising that would never fade from an ex he couldn't get away from.

  
Wooyoung himself had never experienced this himself, he counts his lucky stars every day it seems, but the way he's seen others treated by alphas has shaped his view on them since he could start remembering. Interestingly enough, he has a weirdly strong sense of smell, which makes the process of weeding out the alphas on suppressants easy enough so that every omega around him knew who was what and who to avoid.

  
Also interesting to Wooyoung, was that the alpha that had interrupted his warm-up into the new studio had backed down without much fight. Most were known to pick every fight they could to show their strength. There was also the fact that a mated pair of an omega and beta easily hung around him without much hesitation, the beta allowing his mate to smother the alpha with hugs and comforting words.

  
The omega, whose name he'd come to learn was Song Mingi, seemed very at ease around Yeosang, the alpha he'd met before practice.

  
Currently, Wooyoung was venting onto his two friends San and Jongho about the current events, who listened with concentrated silence, "He just barged in! No knocking at all! And the teacher gave him a free pass for being late, then he dares to yell at me for not wanting to work with him-"

  
San held up his hand, "Wait, so you're telling me an alpha is being reasonably mad?" Wooyoung recoiled at his friend's words, "What? How was he being reasonably mad?" Jongho sighed from next to San, signing in such a flurry of hand gestures that Wooyoung barely caught onto their meaning in which San came to his rescue, "He said that the alpha was probably confused on why you could smell through his suppressants from what it sounds like, and you catching onto that and then barging into a space he was probably used to having himself built into him yelling at you. He also says that he's surprised the alpha didn't snap earlier."

  
Wooyoung snorted, "I'm still not saying sorry to him. I won't stay around him unless Mingi is there."

  
"That's reasonable, at least, just work with him until the project is done then tell the teacher you'd prefer it if you didn't work together again." San slurped on the ramen in front of him, feeding Jongho a bite in between his own.

  
He nodded, standing to clean his spot up from his food, "I gotta go and claim the dance studio before anyone else get there, have fun by yourselves you two lovebirds."

  
Jongho turned bright red and stood up to deliver an angry line of sign language, Wooyoung cackling and darting away from the pair before he was caught. When he arrived at the studio, he slowed when he saw the lights turned on, slowly opening the door with his card and stepping in, trying to smell if it was the alpha.

  
Weirdly enough, he smelled nothing, not even lingering scents. He decided that someone had left the lights on after practicing and walked further in, freezing when he heard soft sobs and saw a curled-up form in the corner of the room, "Hello? Are you ok?"

  
Wooyoung squatted next to then, resting a hand on their shoulder and trying to be soothing, "Why are you crying?"

  
The person looked up and Wooyoung ripped his hand away in shock, Yeosang croaking up at him with a broken voice, "Why the hell do you care?" He couldn't speak as he surveyed the latter's battered and bruised face, one eye starting to swell shut, "Jesus, what did you do?!"

  
"Couple of alpha's attacked me cuz I don't have a scent anymore and I didn't fight back." Yeosang, rubbed at his leaking eyes and stubbornly stood up, limping to the locker rooms, "You should probably leave. They'll find me soon enough." Wooyoung felt a lick of horror in his chest, looking at the blood-soaked and torn back of his shirt, "Wait, wait, wait! You can't just not go to the nurse! Those could get infected-"

  
"Go away, I'll deal with it myself." Yeosang dug through his backpack, his hands trembling as he opened a pill bottle and swallowed one dry, ignoring Wooyoung for a moment. "No, you need to go to the nurse, not bleed out." Wooyoung walked over and twisted the other's ear to get him to listen, "Either I drag you, or you come willingly, your choice."

  
Yeosang hissed, gripping at Wooyoung's wrist, "Fine! Jesus. If we get jumped on our way over it your fault."

  
"We'll stop by the lunch yard first, my friends are there and they're plenty qualified to fight." Wooyoung grabbed a jacket from the ground that looked to be Yeosang's, putting it over his shoulders to hide the marks, "Let's go."

  
Yeosang sniffed and followed Wooyoung out, keeping his head down in a way that was uncharacteristic of an alpha and rushing Wooyoung as they speed walked to the pavilion where Jongho and San we still eating, "San! I need some help."

  
San looked up from his food and frowned while taking in Yeosang's beat-up form, "What do you need help with Woo?"

  
"I need an escort to the nurse, he said the alphas who attacked him are likely to come after him again." Wooyoung left out the part where the person they were helping was also the alpha from a couple of days beforehand, grabbing Yeosang's wrist to lead him as San and Jongho flanked them, drawing eyes as they walked through the halls.

  
"Jongho's asking why did you get beat up so much? You don't look like the type who'd willingly go and rile alphas this much." Jongho gave a scowl over to San, signing angrily again to try and voice his displeasure at San revealing he couldn't talk. Yeosang shook his head, reaching up and rubbing his eye, "They found out my scent glands had been removed and so they came to beat me up for it? I don't fucking know, all I know is that I kicked their leader's ass when he threatened me then they ganged up on me and did this."

  
"Wait, so are you an alpha as well?" San frowned over at Wooyoung as Yeosang nodded in confirmation, "Yep. I don't know why you're helping me though. To you I'm probably just another filthy alpha."

  
Jongho winced at the alpha's sharp words, glancing around before they entered the nursing wing and up to the teacher and Wooyoung walked up to her, "Mrs. Kim? We need help with Yeosang, he's badly injured."

  
Mrs. Kim looked over and scanned Yeosang, "All I see are a few bruises, not much I can do there." Wooyoung winced and had Yeosang turn around before he carefully peeled off the jacket where the back of his shirt had gone completely red, drawing a gasp from the nurse, "Get him on a table, quickly now. He's already lost too much blood."

  
Yeosang hissed at the others when they tried to get near him to help, getting on the table himself after peeling his shirt off, "Call Song Mingi please... Tell him to bring at least Seonghwa with him."

  
The nurse nodded, pulling up a phone as she got things ready to stitch his back closed, first connecting an IV of blood to him before calling Mingi, "Hello, this is Mrs. Kim. I'm calling for Yeosang." They all heard a string of cussing from Mingi's deep voice on the other end,"-What happened?!"

  
"He got injured, he asked for me to call you to come over and to bring someone called Seonghwa with you." Mrs. Kim calmly got to wiping the alpha's wounds clean, not seeming to care about the hisses of pain and discomfort, "I would come quickly, please. I'll see you in a few minutes."

  
She hung up on Mingi and got to work on stitching Yeosang's back, the alpha sweating and panting through the whole process.

  
Halfway through, Mingi hurried in with a concerned-looking alpha on his tail, the other three omegas cringing away from him. Mingi on the other hand clung onto the dark-haired alpha with a distressed whine, "Hwa! He looks so pale... Yeosangie, are you awake?"

  
"...Yes. Seonghwa? Keep an eye on everyone, they know my friend group." Seonghwa sighed and walked over, pinching Yeosang's ear like a scolding mother would, "You should have just run you thick-headed dolt."

  
Yeosang winced as he turned his head to look at Seonghwa, "I tried! You haven't even heard my story, sheesh." Mingi squeezed in next to Seonghwa, grabbing Yeosang's hand with a pout before Seonghwa could say anything else, "Poor Yeosangie~"

  
"Aish! Let me finish scolding him before you smother him like the attention hog you are." Seonghwa effortlessly picked Mingi up under his arms and sat him in a chair, sending a withering look at Yeosang when he finished, "What happened?" Yeosang cleared his throat, jumping when the nurse started on one of the deeper cuts, "I was, in my own honest opinion, minding my own damn business in the library and reading up on... my condition, when a group of alphas came up and started bullying me.

  
"So I tried to get my book back, they played a very childish game of seeing if I can catch it. So of course when I do catch it before throwing it promptly in the leader's ugly mug, they decided to pull daggers on me and doing this was the best way to lash out, along with threatening to do it to my friend. So I beat their asses and fled the scene." Yeosang yelped as the nurse dug her needle into the final wound, shaking her head with Seonghwa.

  
"Yeosang, that how you don't deal with alphas. Either way, good job on handing their asses to them. They touch our friends, they're asking for me to call on Hongjoong to make sure they never hear again." Seonghwa's face visibly relaxed into concern, carding his hand through Yeosang's pink hair while Mingi took that as his cue for being able to hold Yeosang's hand again.

  
San cleared his throat and stood up robotically, "I guess we'll take our leave-"

  
Mingi yelped, rushing over to them and embracing the three of them in a giant hug, "Thank you for taking care of our reckless Yeosangie, even if he may scare you! If you need anything call me, even if I'm a bit of a wimp I'll guilt Yunho into helping." The omega pulled away with a giant smile, giving Wooyoung a slip of paper with his number, "We needed to exchange numbers anyways, right?"

  
Wooyoung nodded, giving Mingi a small smile, "Thank you, Mingi. I'll make sure to text you later so we can arrange practice times, also we should probably leave soon, no offense but being around alphas do make us nervous. We've never had any good experiences with them." Mingi nodded, waving at San and Jongho before the trio until the left, joining the nurse to help her wrap up Yeosang, "Now, I know you dance. So no dancing. You must stay off of this for at least one week, I don't care what project you need to work on. I'll write a note for you, so she can't disregard my suggestions again."

  
True to her word, Mrs. Kim writes up a angrily worded note to Yeosang's dance teacher before handing it to him, "Clean bandages twice a day, clean the stitches every day, and take 2 Ibprofens for betas, they tend to be stronger and since you don't have a scent it won't fuck with it. Off to class, you three. Seonghwa, make sure they stay out of trouble, ya?"

  
Seonghwa bowed deeply to her with a smile, "Of course, I wouldn't dream of letting anyone hurting them on my watch. Hongjoong would skin me alive then throw me into the river." Seonghwa helped Yeosang stand, helping him walk out while keeping a sharp eye out to ward off anyone coming near them. Yeosang clung onto Mingi's hand, drowsy from the blood loss that had yet to regenerate back into his system, "I don't wanna go to class... Can you call me in, Hwa?"

  
"Of course, you need to rest up so I'll make you something to eat as well." Seonghwa smiled fondly as Mingi jumped up and down, knowing he'd get something to eat as well, "Oh Seonghwa, you make the best food!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed~ Yeosangie is all beaten up D;


	4. Precious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeosang gets into even more trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, so sorry for such a long time in between updates. The writer's block hit me heard. Thankfully, I already have the next chapter planned out after this one, so hopefully the update time will be much less. Thank you for the sweet comments, it gives me a lot of motivation <3
> 
> Warning: Detailed description of IV's in arms (It's only a short sentence or two)

Yeosang hated having to sit at the side of the dance studio just to watch everyone learn and dance without him. He sat in pained silence since his back was complaining at the hard seating, along with the fact he had run this morning despite the continuous complaints from Mingi about him moving so much.

“Ok, break time!” The teacher sat down with a puff, the students following suit with relieved sighs. Mingi, Yunho, and now Wooyoung, were quick to walk over to him, the new addition to the circle keeping close to Mingi, “How is your back, Yeosang?”

He narrowed his eyes at Wooyoung but shrugged in response, “It's hurting, obviously.” Mingi reached over and smacked Yeosang up the side of his head, “Just because you're a grumpy butt about not being able to dance doesn't mean you can take it out on Wooyoung.”

Yunho snorted and rested his chin on Mingi's shoulder with his arms around his mate, “He's right, Yeosang. Wooyoung is pretty nice.”

Wooyoung blushed and hid behind his hands, “Stop it, you're too kind. I kind of deserve it due to my previous behavior anyways.” Yeosang sighed and shook his head, “No, I understand why you'd be uncomfortable around an alpha, I'm perplexed on why you could smell through my suppressants, though.”

“I have a really sensitive nose, I can smell through most suppressants. Though your scent was barely there. Only caught a whiff of it cuz you were sending out pheromones.” Wooyoung popped open his water bottle, watching Yunho and Mingi with an amused look as Mingi tried to give Yunho a kiss.

“You know, I also just want to apologize for being an ass.” Wooyoung bit his lip and carefully sat down next to Yeosang, “I can see how you aren't all that bad if you aren't roasting someone.”

Yeosang rolled his eyes, offering Wooyoung a small smile, “As I said, I understand why. I'm sure you and your friends have good reasons for avoiding alphas, as do I now. Also, I only roast those who can take it.”

“Is that a challenge to get you to roast me, Yeosang?” Wooyoung narrowed his eyes at him, the alpha only shrugging in response, groaning when he disturbed his wounds too much and pulling a worried whine from Wooyoung, “Are you ok? You really shouldn't move very much. Why are you even here?”

“So I can visually store what the dances look like and catch up when I can dance again.” Yeosang held up his phone where he has been recording the practice.

Wooyoung blinked, frowning before he rolled his eyes, “You sound like someone who works too much.”

Yunho plopped himself down on the other side of Yeosang, his mate following closely and sitting on his lap, “He really does overwork. During finals, Mingi has to drag him out of the science building so he would eat.”

The alpha huffed, kicking Yunho's leg, “I wasn't that bad, I ate sometimes.”

Mingi immediately sat up from snuggling Yunho with an offended glare, reaching over and smacking his leg, “ _Sometimes_ doesn't cut it, you know that.”

Yeosang hissed at him, swatting his hands away with a wince as he stood up, “I need to go before I snap at someone, I feel like lashing out.”

Mingi nodded, blowing a kiss in his direction to send him off, Wooyoung blinding him with a smile and waving, “Make sure you get some rest.”

He nodded and left. Yeosang hated that while he had finally lost his scent, now he dealt with mood swings with the severity of someone with anger issues, and also dealt with scentless pheromones he apparently had no control over. Yeosang winced and stopped as he started walking too quickly, the stretch pulling at his stitches painfully making him regret voiding the pain killers that morning.

He hissed to himself as he hurried across campus to try and make sure as few people smelt his blood as possible, the metallic tang filling his own nostrils.

Just as he rounds the corner, he runs straight into a solid chest of muscle, crying out in pain as he fell backward and onto his back. The others' familiar scent filled his nose, making him strain his stunned body into trying to move away, a foot instead meeting his stomach and pushing him down.

The smirk of the leader of the alpha gang loomed over him, “Well, well. Look who we have here. The scentless runt alpha shows his face again.” He chuckles as Yeosang tears up, wetness sprouting in the back of his shirt from his reopened wound.

The gang surrounded him, this time being numbered around 6 alphas -probably most of the ones on campus- who all smiled at Yeosang's pain-filled and teary face, “Doesn't look like he can give much of a fight this time.”

The leader huffed, pressing down on Yeosang's stomach to make him cry out in pain again, “I have half a mind to just kill you.”

One of his members leans over and whispers into his ear, “Classes are about to get out, sir.” The leader nods and lifts his foot from Yeosang's stomach, “Have fun not getting an infection, this isn't the last you'll see of me,” He turns and gestures for the rest to follow, leaving as classes started to file out of the rooms.

Yeosang stayed, laying on the ground choking on his sobs as the pain only worsened, hearing panicked voices surround him as students surrounded him, one ringing clear through them all, “Clear out! Move! This will be handled, go about your day, please.” A shadow fell over him and strong arms picked him up, Yeosang barely awake enough to see the students clear away with worried looks.

The familiar face of his science tutor, Eden, looked down at him with a worried gaze, “I'm taking you to the hospital, Yeosang, the nurse won't be able to treat this. Just stay awake, ok?”

He shook his head, moaning in pain as Eden kept jogging towards their destination, a hospital not too far from the college, “Just don't call my f-family please... tell them to call M-mingi.” Eden nodded, grabbing a wheelchair to set him down in, his arms caked in Yeosang's blood as he quickly rolled into the emergency room, “I need help!”

Yeosang tried fighting against his heavy eyelids, a faint spell making him almost fall out of the wheelchair, nurses and doctors suddenly surrounding him, then he blacked out into a dreamless sleep.

It wasn't until he felt horrible stabs of pain in his back when he surfaced again, his entire body lose and limp with a tube uncomfortably shoved down his lax throat and entirely unable to move anything but his eyes. (anesthesia awareness)

“5 more stitches and he should be good, Doctor Kim. His blood pressure is slowly going back to normal, as well.” A female's voice broke through the silence, a sharp point digging through his skin and making Yeosang want to yell out in pain, instead finding he was unnervingly unable to do so.

A males' voice answered calmly, “Well, four now. Make sure he gets more fluids after this. He isn't going to want to feel this.”

_He already is!_ But of course, Yeosang couldn't talk, finding he couldn't even control how fast or slow he breathed, only feeling the slight panic in his brain register with his heart keeping a steady pulse in his chest. Thankfully, the stitching is done soon and he's wheeled out of the operation room, from what he can hear anyways. He passes out quickly after they stab a needle into his arm, the world fading into blissful blackness again.

  
  


When next he woke, Yeosang was laying on a hospital bed, machines beeping in the background accompanied by crying outside the door, “He will be fine as long he doesn't move for a while as the muscle sew themselves together and he takes his antibiotics and painkillers. There will be physical therapy involved, but I must refrain from saying anything else until Yeosang is conscious.”

Mingi's shaky voice answered, “M'kay... can we see him now?”

“Of course.” A woman opened the door, dressed in purple scrubs, was accompanied by several other people, including Wooyoung, San, and Jongho, “Well, we might talk earlier than expected, welcome back Mr. Kang. How are you feeling?”

“Mmmm... numb?” Yeosang looked over at Mingi and forced a smile, “Hey.”

Mingi just broke down into loud sobs, clenching on Yeosang's hand, “Don't you ever go somewhere without someone again! You understand, Kang Yeosang?!”

His heart clenched, weakly holding Mingi's hand back, “Ok, I promise. I can't have you drying out your tears before I get married before you.” Everyone snorted in disbelief, making him chuckle before he winced, a shot of pain shooting up his side, “Fuck, I think the pain meds are wearing off.”

The nurse nodded, “Yep, right after you tell me from 1 to 10.” He groaned and squirmed like it could make the pain go away, “Fucking 7 I guess, now give me the pain meds.”

The nurse smiles and changes out a bag that connected to his IV, the liquid making its way down to his arm and into his veins, the cool liquid instantly making a change in the pain he felt, “Ah, that feels good...”

Wooyoung stood at the edge of his bed with a worried look, “I knew I should have followed you, I had a bad feeling when you left.”

Yunho chuckled, “You have like hyper senses, it's weird.” Wooyoung shrugged, smiling as Jongho and San stayed behind him so they could keep away from Seonghwa who was behind Yunho.

“I swear, I can't relax one moment before something ridiculous happens in this group. Now, all of you back away so the nurse can deliver what news she can.” Seonghwa shook his head, watching as everyone stepped away from the bed except for Mingi before looking at the nurse.

She stuttered for a couple of seconds at the sudden attention before bowing apologetically, “I need to go get Dr. Kim for this, excuse me!” The nurse rushed out of the room, talking starting back up when she left.

“San, Jongho, you don't have to stay for me, you know.” Wooyoung smiled at his two friends who were tensed next to him. Jongho shook his head, “If you're going to hang out with them I need to get used to Seonghwa's scent anyways.” San nodded in agreement, clinging onto the muscular omega next to him.

Hongjoong smiled from next to Seonghwa, “Thank you for giving us a chance. Seonghwa's scent isn't usually so strong but he's stressed.” His mate pouted from next to him, “Do I smell that much?”

Yeosang groaned and covered his nose, “ _Yes,_ I've been trying to not cover my nose for the past 5 minutes. Are you near your rut or somethin'” Seonghwa huffed, wrapping his arms around Hongjoong, “Yea... I didn't think it'd affect me this much though.”

The doctor walked in as Yunho was about to say something, all eyes moving to the wide-shouldered man in the doorway, “Good afternoon, I take it you are Mr. Kang's friends and family?” Mingi nodded, grabbing Yeosang's hand again, the alpha groaning in faux protest, “I'm his only registered visitor, but yes.”

“Good, I'm Doctor Kim, I'm going to start with what's bad as of right now. It's not much but enough to affect you in a manner. First of all, you will have scar, the wound is deep enough for it to take a long enough healing time to develop scar tissue, this means you'll need physical therapy for... I say around 2 or 3 weeks. Any questions?”

Yeosang shook his head, waiting for the doctor to continue, “The good news is, we suspect this will not have any long-term damage on your body. This does not mean you should get into any more fights. Another good this is that during the time we were stitching you up we found you have a gene that gives you _much_ faster healing, this should cut your recovery time in half from the expected 2 months to just one.”

“The thing is, doc, the people who gave this to me threatened to come back and kill me... how am I gonna deal with that since it's unlikely the police'll help?” Yeosang heard multiple gasps from everyone in the room, Dr. Kim's eyes widening, “I- I'll call in my mate to take on a case for you, he's an alpha in the police force who's earned his respect and position. I'm sure he'll be able to help you.”

“Thank you. Now, I think I'm ready to fall asleep so all of you should leave so I don't have nightmares about you breathing down my neck.” Yeosang playfully swatted at Mingi who was all smiles again. Yunho grinned at the two of them and nodded, “You got it, chief. You heard him, out we go!”

The beta herded most of the group out, Hongjoong staying behind to kiss Yeosang's forehead, “Don't do something even more stupid while I'm gone, ya?”

He rolled his eyes, “Yes, mother. Now go get some rest, I can see the bags under your eyes. Put your damn computer away before I tell Seonghwa to sit on it again.” The elder narrowed his eyes at him, “Fine, you little twerp. You get to rest, too.”

And with that, once the doctor left and shut the door he was by himself, leaving him to dream of dreams he won't remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to add a little tidbit about this world; even on suppressants, all dynamics have a 'musk' to them, even beta's, that comes from their scent glands. So the reason the group of alphas was able to tell Yeosang apart was that he didn't have that musk after his glands were removed.  
> Some new info; In this world, Alphas are the 2nd minority of the world's population at around 17%, while it isn't too surprising to see them, to see big groups of alphas (like the pack that attacked Yeosang) is very rare and are usually a gang. Next, Omegas makeup around 40% and hold most office CEO positions and country leadership positions due to a world-wide riot 20 years ago (currently it is 2024 in their world), then Beta's make up 42% of the population, they are often the workers, nurses, doctors, etc. Some fill the higher up roles but not often. Next is the smallest minority of the world, the scentless 1% who have no scent or instincts at all. Most babies and children born scentless are either killed immediately, abandoned, or put up for adoption. These babies tend to grow with major setbacks as they are often weak, frail, and die early from complications, they are the 'runts' of the world. Some do make it past 18, but it is rare, these are called 'humans'.


	5. Heart Beating So Fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An eventful day of Yeosang's hospital life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! No more of the asshole alphas!
> 
> TW: Graphic descriptions of past abuse, mistreatment, and panic attacks

Yeosang spent most of his time wandering the hospital in the wheelchair that had been provided once he could walk, mostly the garden and slowly making his way through the flowers and reminiscing. Today was his favorite flowers, Lilacs.

The familiar purple of the flower called to him and made his heart hurt as memories flashed by, Yeosang being drawn into his memories as he recalls his mother cutting Lilac bushes at home.

“ _Look how gorgeous these are, Yeo. These would make a good gift for that omega you have a crush on~” She smiled down at the blushing 10-year-old trailing behind her with a large pout, “I told you, I don't like her like that! Besides, she'd never like me back.”_

_His mother laughed at him with a sad glint in her eyes, tickling his chin and ruffling his chin, “Oh stop pouting, do you know what magenta lilacs mean, Yeo?” Yeosang hummed and pursed his lips as he stared at the pretty flowers display in front of him on the plant, “Uhm... being pretty?”_

_Her giggled chimed in his ears, making a grin stretch out on his own face, “No, you silly boy. It means passion and love, it's an especially good flower you give to the one you're courting.”_

_Yeosang nodded, taking one of the stems from the bunch on the ground and pulling out flowers so he could sniff it, sneezing when they tickled his nose, “They smell so pretty, but they tickle!”_

_His mother's laugh filled his ears, making him grin widely._

A firm hand on his shoulder made him jump out of his reminiscing, a yelp escaping from his mouth, “Who the hell?”

Wooyoung smiled sheepishly at him, “Sorry for scaring you, Yeosang. You were awfully deep in thought and I didn't know how else to get your attention.”

Yeosang shrugged, turning his attention back to the flowers and gently plucked one of the small blooms from the bunch, “Why are you visiting? I was expecting Mingi to be the next to check up on me since it's been a week.” Wooyoung crossed his arms, jutting his bottom lip out in a pout and letting off a bitter smell, “I can't miss a friend as well? We may be new friends but that doesn't mean I don't care for you.”

“I- Well uh, I wasn't expecting you to want to visit... s-since I _am_ still an alpha... you know?” Yeosang fumbled with his words in a hasty attempt to calm the now-upset omega. Wooyoung stared at him for a moment before his face lit up with a grin and gave Yeosang whiplash from the change of moods, “I'm just teasing! I wasn't sure if you would even want to see me but Mingi forced me to be the one to visit you today.”

Yeosang huffed, shaking his head at the other, “We may not know each other but it's still comforting that me getting attacked didn't scare anyone off.”

“Hmph! As if. Though I think Mingi wants to lock you up in a padded room, so keep an eye on him.” Wooyoung sat on a bench nearby, his eyes wandering around the garden that was in full bloom now.

“Aish, he better not or ill kick him. I may not like people, but I still need contact with people,” He shook his head with a small laugh, imagining his best friend trying to lock him up in a box room with soft padding on all sides, only to let him out after a few minutes.

Wooyoung rolled his eyes before they settled on the lilacs, “So, why were you staring at the lilacs so fondly?” Yeosang followed his gaze back to the delicate flowers, feeling his heartache slightly, “I... was admiring them, they're my favorite flower.”

“Oh! My favorite flower is the white chrysanthemum, they're gorgeous.” Wooyoung pointed over at a small patch of the said flower a few feet away from them. Yeosang snorted in amusement, “We sound like two romantics. Lilacs and chrysanthemums, fricking courting flowers.”

The omega paused to think for a moment before chuckling, “I didn't think about that part! Now that I think about it, I've had a couple of beta's try and give me a bouquet of lilacs. Obviously, I refused.” Wooyoung flashed a smile at Yeosang, the alpha suddenly tensing up as he stared at the bright smile directed at him, noting how that was the first time he'd seen Wooyoung smile like that, “Uh-huh...”

Wooyoung's smile dropped to a look of concern, “Are you ok, Yeosang?”

Yeosang stiffly nodded in reply, “I- I'm just tired. I should go rest, Uhm... see you later?” Wooyoung frowned but nodded, not wanting to push the alpha too much, “Ok, if you want some company just let me or Mingi know, ya?” Yeosang hummed in response, already rolling himself from the room quickly.

Wooyoung frowned deeply to himself, had he done something wrong?

Yeosang could feel the heat crawling on his neck as he rushed to his room, shutting the door behind him shakily. Surely a friendly smile couldn't get him this flustered? He shook his head to try and get rid of the flashing images of Wooyoung's smile from his head.

A knock on his door startled him away from the door, “Y-yes?”

“Mr. Kang, it's Doctor Kim, are you ok? I saw you moving pretty quickly away from the garden. Uh- and could you be so kind as to let me in? I have my husband here to take your testimony finally.” Yeosang nodded even though the doctor couldn't see him and opened the door, letting the two walk into the room.

“I'm fine as you can see... I just uh-”

The doctor's husband interrupted him with a dimpled smile, “Had an epiphany? I'm Officer Kim, just call me Namjoon though. Nice to meet you, Mr. Kang, though I wish our subject of conversation wasn't so somber.”

Yeosang nodded, not specifying which one he was nodding to, “Then you can call me Yeosang. Can we just get this over with, please?” The officer nodded, and turned to kiss Doctor Kim, “You know you can't be in here while I'm asking questions, and don't you dare eavesdrop.”

“Fine, don't take too long though. They need to change his wrappings in an hour.” Dr. Kim huffed and left the room, giving a small smile to Yeosang before he left.

Namjoon nodded and locked the door behind Jin and shut the curtains, “Sorry, I want to help you keep your privacy as much as possible. Now, start from the beginning.”

“I'll keep it to the important details then, it's a bit of a long story.”

Namjoon nodded, pulling his notebook out and leaning forward with an intent look in his eyes, “Go ahead.”

Yeosang nodded and wrung his hands, “Started out when I was born into a family of omega's and beta's, my aunt told me I had such a strong alpha scent when I was born I had sent my mother into an early heat. I- I was also supposed to be twins with a sister, but I strangled her in the womb with my umbilical cord and she was stillborn with it wrapped around her neck. Of course, me being a horrible alpha from birth, was blamed for this my entire life. I got bullied at school and pulled into shitty situations I didn't want to deal with. It was only a matter of time before I started hating who I was myself... I used to believe their words, telling me I was a monster-”

He choked up on the last word, wiping a tear from his eyes and clearing his throat before he continued.

“So, when I was old enough, I went to a clinic to get the strongest fucking suppressants they could after I had my first rut. I recently found out that the ones I took were a near-deadly dose of an illegalized suppressant; it fucked with my scent glands, so here I am with no scent.” The officer schooled his frown when Yeosang looked up at him, gesturing for him to continue.

“This lead to more bullying, this time with a gang of alphas at the uni. They just berated me at first and I ignored their taunting, but you know how most alpha's get when they're ignored. Soon, I was assaulted by them when I was on my way to the dance studio, I managed to somewhat fight them off but not before their leader stabbed me in the back. Just recently, they found me again and reopened my wounds and made death threats.”

Namjoon inspected his face after he finished writing down notes, “You sound rather unvexed by your situation, Yeosang.” He nodded, looking out the window of his room, “I wouldn't say I'm suicidal or depressed, but I definitely don't care about dying as much as I should. I was raised believing my life wouldn't amount to anything because I'm an alpha and it's hard to grasp that maybe they were wrong.”

Yeosang let out a shuddering breath, trying to calm his shaking, startling when a hand landed on his shoulder, “Maybe you just need someone to love you for you. Then you'll see how much better you are than most alpha's. You're very calm and collected; I assure you, that's not common amongst your population. I'm sure there's someone who'd like being with you.”

His mind flashed back to Wooyoung's, his cheeks flushing with heat making him turn away from the officer, “I- that's all I have to say for my situation.”

Namjoon looked at him with a knowing smile, “Whoever has you blushing like that, don't hide your feelings if they stay. I made that mistake with Seok- Doctor Kim. Otherwise, duty calls me to leave. Here's my card if you have any questions. And I mean **any**. Got it?”

“Y-ya, thankyou.” Yeosang stood from his wheelchair, walking to his bed as Namjoon finally left him to his own mind.

He moved to his bed, the phone buzzing on his desk right as he sat down. Yeosang reached over and accepted the call, “Hello?”

Mingi's voice yelled through the receiver in a worried, yet angry, voice that made him pull the device away from his sensitive ears, “Yeosang! What did you say to Wooyoung?!”

“What the fuck are you talking about? We talked, and I said nothing rude... at least I think I didn't”

“Aish! He came back to the dorm all dejected, even San and Jongho can't get him to smile, so spit it out.” Mingi's stern voice stirred irritation from his instinct, hurriedly taking a deep breath so he wouldn't snap. “I didn't do anything! All that happened is- oh.”

“Oh, what?”

“I may have abruptly ended our talk...” Yeosang felt his ears heat up, even though there wasn't anyone there in the room. “Yeosang! Why did you do that?!” Mingi half whined half growled into the other end, his omega instincts coming out to show their overly motherly-protectiveness.

“I- got flustered.”

“You what?!” His friend screeched through the phone, what sounded to be Yunho asking if he was ok. “Ya, I'm fine babe, close the door please,” The wet sound of kissing made him cringe, “Hang up if you're gonna make out with your mate, Mingi. My innocent ears don't need to hear that.”

“Yah! You've seen us make out plenty of times- Hey! Don't change the subjects on me! Anyways, why were you flustered?” Yeosang could _hear_ the shit-eating grin in Mingi's voice, trying to prepare for the omega's response, “Wooyoung's smile...”

He yelped as Mingi squealed, the surprised shout of Yunho going through the receiver, “Yah! Yeosang, what the hell did you say?!”

Mingi's voice answered in a quieter tone, “Yeosangie has a cruuuushhh~ I can finally tease him!”

“It is _not_ a crush! Just a quick flash of minor infatuation.” He felt his face turn even bright red as Mingi giggled into the phone, “Mhmm, I'm going to let you go now, Yeosangie. I'll tell Wooyoung it was just a misunderstanding, I've gotch you.”

“I- Thankyou, Mingi. Tell him I'm sorry for leaving suddenly.” Yeosang hung up as he felt guilt fester up in his chest, accompanied by thoughts that still plagued him.

“ _Monster, you killed your sister. Should have strangled yourself why you were at it.” Yeosang's uncle pulled at his hair, his mother's limp form to the left of him, never taking his eyes off of her._

“ _Listen to me, you fucking shit-head! Look what you did, **you**_ _did this to her. You did this to her because you were born a fucking alpha and she decided she would still raise you!” The older beta spat in his face and kicked the 15-year-old Yeosang in the stomach, sending him sprawling._

_Despite the blooming agony from his ribs, he crawled over to his mother, face dry of tears even though he felt the deepest anguish, “Mom! Mom! Please wake up- umph!” His uncle kicked his frail frame away, “You disgusting rat, don't touch her! You don't deserve to after what you did to her.”_

_Yeosang let out a cry and tried to scramble away when he saw the knife that his uncle wielded, but was harshly yanked back and a sharp agony radiated from his lower back before he collapsed, blacking out._

He gasped out of the vision as a nurse walked into the room, choking on sobs as soon as he saw he was in the hospital, the nurse calmly setting everything down and walking over to him, slowly gripping his hand in a calm manner, “It's alright Yeosang. You're in the hospital away from any danger. It's ok to feel afraid.”

Yeosang whimpered, feeling a horrible tightness in his chest like his heart would hammer out of it, the nurse hiding a wince at the amount of pheromones that were being released, “Do you want water, Yeosang?”

He shakily nodded his head, holding her hands in a death grip as a way to ground himself, “Ok, I'm going to grab it. Make sure you take deep breaths. Focus on my breathing and follow me.”

She leaned down for the water and opened it, taking loud-enough breaths for him to hear and follow along with, the sweat on his forehead trickling down his neck, “Do you have any medicine for this, Yeosang?” He shakily shook his head, reaching out a trembling hand for the open water bottle, “N-no. W-woulda interfered with m-my suppressants.”

“Ok, focus on your breathing. In and out, think of happy thoughts.” The nurse slowly reached up and soothed her other hand on his arm.

Yeosang didn't know how long they sat there until the episode passed, leaving him breathless and his back in agony, “Th-thank you... I- I was supposed to be over my episodes.” She shook her head and gave him a comforting smile as she gave him his pain medication and some crackers to nibble on, “You've been through a lot of stress recently, it's not entirely surprising you had a relapse.”

“Can I call my friends over?”

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Hope you enjoyed it! I did my best to replicate what an actual panic attack would be like, idk how I did.


	6. It's On The Map

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeosang finally gets released from the hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a shorter chapter, I don't know how that happened as I was going for longer but whatever, enjoy the tooth-rotting fluff! <3
> 
> P.S. I'm a hoe for Yeosang's long hair

Wooyoung didn't know why Yeosang running from him made him so upset, but that didn't matter as he showed up to Mingi's dorm room without much thought, sobbing and allowing the other to bring him into a tight hug and slowly shimmy them to his bedroom where Yunho was lounging on the bed.

“Babe~ make some tea for us please?” Mingi pouted at the beta as if he had to push his mate to do so, Yunho just giving them a kind smile, kissing Mingi on the forehead, and walking out of the room.

Mingi then moved them to the pile of pillows in the corner of the room and plopped down in the middle of it with Wooyoung, his scent (along with Yunho's) permeating the air, “Mingi... I don't wanna intrude on your nest.” The taller waved him off and moved them around until they were cuddling, “It's fine, I just had my heat a month ago, I still have 5 until my next and I'm sure your scent will be gone by then.”

“Ok...”

“What happened?” Mingi ran his fingers through Wooyoung's hair, a low rumble starting up in his chest as a way to try and calm him down. Wooyoung shook his head and curled closer to Mingi, “I'm sure I was just reading things wrong, I'll get over it...”

The other omega huffed, his voice vibrating slightly as he spoke, “Don't give me that, who made you cry?”

“I- Yeosang?” Wooyoung fiddled with Mingi's shirt, barely registering Yunho walking in and setting the cups gently on a table before leaving quickly, “W-we were talking just fine then he froze and ran off...”

Wooyoung felt something in him snap before he was sobbing again, wetting Mingi's shirt with his tears and barely noticing as the other called someone on his phone and held it up to his ear, “Mingi? You never call-”

“I need you to come over to my place, Woo is pretty distraught and I think Jonho and you would help greatly in calming him down.” Wooyoung could hear San cursing as he was suddenly in a hurry, “We'll be right over.” Mingi hung up, called Hongjoong, and went back to comforting Wooyoung until the other two got there.

  
  


As soon as San, Jongho, and soon Hongjoong, arrived (let in by Yunho) and found Mingi and Wooyoung curled up in the nest they hesitantly stood at the edge of the area, “Can we come in, Mingi?”

He nodded, the three other kicking their shoes off before joining in the huddle, not asking any questions of Wooyoung and just dotting on the distressed omega until he fell asleep. Hongjoong was the first to speak up, running his fingers through Wooyoung's hair whos head laid in his lap, “What happened?”

Mingi sighed and moved to let San occupy his place, “Yeosang made him upset, I didn't get all of the details from him but he said that Yeo suddenly froze up before leaving without any good excuse.”

San pouted at his sleeping friend, “Well you better call Yeosang and figure it out or imma go over there myself and rip him a new one.”

“Yep, doing that now. I'll be in the other room.” Mingi left his nest with his phone, dialing the number and plopping down next to Yunho as the phone rang once before the line picked up, “Hello?”

  
  


Mingi sighed in relief and giddiness after he hung up, sure that everyone except Wooyoung heard his entire side of the conversation, “Well that's a relief. I'm going to go check up on the others.” Yunho smiled at Mingi and nodded, leaning over to kiss him before he let the omega go.

As Mingi entered the room, the three omega's looked over with curious eyes, “What was that about? All we heard was you yelling about Yeosang having a crush.”

“Yep! He got flustered because Woo smiled at him. A simple misunderstanding, but also odd of Yeo to react like this. He's usually quite level-headed...” Mingi joins them back in his nest, gently waking Wooyoung up, “Woo, wake up. I got answers from Yeosang.”

Wooyoung grumbled, waking up from his nap and sleepily looking at Mingi, “What...? Oh- what did he say?” Mingi giggled to himself, covering his smile, “Said he was caught off guard by your smile, you have to view it from his side, Woo. He's not used to an omega being so at ease around him to smile.”

“Oh- I didn't think of that! So, he doesn't hate me?” Wooyoung's eyebrows went up in worry, turning to cling onto San, who happily returned the hug.

Hongjoong shook his head, “Of course he doesn't hate you.” He smiled widely, his bitter scent turning sweet as he relaxed again, “Good.”

  
  


Yunho decided then to run in holding the house phone, “Mingi, it's Yeosang.”

They all looked at Mingi who felt a sense of dread fill him as he got up again, taking the phone, “This is Mingi.” A voice on the other side of the voice answered him, “Mr. Song, We're calling you to inform you Mr. Kang just had a panic attack, he is currently fine but has requested your presence.”

“Oh my god! I- I'll be right over, thank you so much for making sure he was ok.” Mingi quickly hung up and grabbed a trench coat that smelt strongly of Yunho to comfort himself on the way over, “I need to go to check up on Yeosang, He's ok he just needs me there, so don't worry and eat and sleep. Got it?”

Yunho nodded and kissed him before letting his mate leave, Wooyoung's distressed eyes following him out.

  
  


After his episode, Yeosang was constantly visited, seeing the three new omega's much more and was constantly at the end of their affection as they fretted over him.

The first time San and Jongho had come in together, they had somehow snuck a cupcake in for him without squishing it, the youngest holding it out for him with a nervous smile and signed quickly after he handed to him, San translating for him, “We brought a cupcake?” If Yeosang was being honest, he almost tackled Jongho for the cupcake.

Instead, he quickly grabbed it and took a giant bite from the cupcake, sinking down into his bed with a moan, “Fuck, I've been deprived of sugar.” San giggled at his theatrics, sitting on Jongho's lap as the three of them chattered until the nurse came in to check on his vitals, all of them smiling secretly.

They continued to bring Yeosang various sweets, Wooyoung seeming to catch on to his sweet tooth and bringing cookies for the first time after the whole 'incident'.

“Hi, Wooyoung.” Yeosang watched the other stand in the doorway hesitantly, “You can come in if anything it's you who should be mad...” Wooyoung shook his head and stepped in, shutting the door gently before he walked over and sat next to the bed, “I'm not mad at you. Just glad you're ok... I uh- brought cookies I made.”

Wooyoung took out a baggy that contained four cookies out of his jacket, opening it and handing one to Yeosang, who took it without another word and took a big bite from it, “Mmmm, I should make you make cookies for me all the time. Everyone else likes to burn them.”

Yeosang didn't see the blush on the omega's face, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the sweet and babbled on with Wooyoung on random things, not seeming to care what they talked about until it was his dinner time.

“Time for you to go Wooyoung. You need to eat, too.”

That was about 2 weeks ago, now they had gotten to know each other's humor plus some quirks about one another, a particular one Yeosang burned into his head was Wooyoung's laugh. A laugh that came more constant the more they talked, that in of itself is a therapy for his tired mind.

The 2 months in the hospital allowed Yeosang to reflect (even though he had schoolwork to do) and think about what he wanted to do after college. Which currently was absolutely nothing, not the best of things.

He also had time to grow his hair out, it reaching down to his chin with ugly ends from his pink hair. Yeosang had decided after seeing a few blonde men walking around, that he'd go somewhere to bleach his hair after he was finished getting cleared to be released.

The nurses took his vitals while they called Mingi, having him do some cardio to make sure nothing hurt before he was finally cleared, only needing to wait for his friend to sign the papers.

Yeosang saw Mingi's car pull up, the omega quickly getting out of the car and speed walking through the doors to get to Yeosang and bear hug him, “Yeosangie! Where are the papers? Let's get you the hell out of here and get your hair fixed, get some proper food in you...”

Soon enough, [Yeosang's hair](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/ET2CiikWoAAGhxZ.jpg) was bright blonde (with a tender and red scalp to go with) and he was stuffed full of food and sweets, messing around with Mingi as they went about the tasks.

Right after Mingi paid for lunch, Yeosang was ushered to the car so that they could go home, “For the rest of the lay we're going to be lazy fucks and watch movies and eat unhealthy food for the rest of the evening. Got it?”

He chuckled and nodded, feeling the slightest bit of excitement to the concept of getting back to the dorms, “Got it, mom.” Mingi scoffed at him, teasing the alpha right up until they pulled into the parking lot and made it into the dorm.

Yeosang stepped into the dark room before his eyes were suddenly assaulted with the lights suddenly turning on and people yelling at him, “Welcome back!”

He grumbled and could smell everyone in the friend group there, squinting to make out faces, “You assholes, my eyes are sensitive.” Hongjoong sheepishly smiled, hiding behind Seonghwa to avoid his glare, “You look really good in that hair, Yeo!”

“Hmph, and you all got your own hair done, it looks like. We look like fucking Christmas ornaments... minus Jongho. Mingi's red, Yunho's blue, Seonghwa's blonde again, Hongjoong is red, Jongho didn't change a thing, San has a purple stripe and [Wooyoung is purple](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/81/53/f4/8153f4240dba8465b82fef389d5ed642.jpg). Shall I go get the Christmas tree out?”

They all just rolled their eyes at him, Mingi dragging him into the group so the group could huddle around him in a giant group hug, many cuss words thrown from his mouth at them. What made it worse was Wooyoung had gotten to him first, so his arms were wrapped tightly around Yeosang's shoulders and his voice sounding near his ear, “You look good in blonde, Yeosangie!”

“Thanks-”

Hongjoong cut in with a giant smile on his face, “Ok! Let Yeo go, we still have movies to watch and crappy food to eat.” The group quickly dispersed, migrating into the small living room where a nest had been built out of pillows from everyone's dorms, creating a mash of calming scents.

Yeosang easily sunk into the pillows, not trying to fight the smile tugging on his lips as everyone fought to be the one's next to him, it ending up to be Hongjoong and Wooyoung. The rest of the group settled down into the pillows as pairs, Avengers easily chosen as the movies they would binge with sweets and popcorn being passed between everyone.

They easily fell into the movies, Yeosang so engrossed into the TV he barely noticed when Wooyoung turned and cuddled into his side, the omega's head resting on his chest.

He debated moving Wooyoung off but decided against it when Wooyoung smiled up at him in a way that made him want to melt. Yeosang let himself wrap an arm around the omega and rest his cheek on the soft purple hair, not noticing when he started to purr and drift into sleep.

Wooyoung definitely noticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys want uninterrupted chapters for Yeosang/Wooyoung and their backstories? 
> 
> Fun fact about purring (in this AU): When a dynamic purrs it is mostly linked to happiness, and being comfortable (especially for omegas). This is especially a strong message when an alpha purrs because it is considered something that shows vulnerability.


	7. Wave Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of Yeosang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! First off, thanks for 160 kudos and almost 2000 hits! I'm so glad so many people are reading and enjoying this book <3
> 
> Secondly, OMG TXT'S COMEBACK WAS BOMB. Y'all should check it out when you have a chance. Anyways, back to ATEEZ.
> 
> Here we are~ Backstory Chapter Pt. 1 for Yeosang! It's not pretty or nice for much of this, so buckle your seatbelts and prepare for a nice basketful of assholes... 
> 
> TW: Abuse, Verbal Abuse, brief Descriptions of Violence, Trauma, major discrimination, bullying

Yeosang always thought his mother was gorgeous, she had kind eyes, smooth skin, and the softest hair that he absolutely loved playing with. She made sure he knew that she loved him, even when the good things ended there in his life.

When Yeosang was born, his family cursed his existence. The reason was out of his control, the reason was that he was an alpha.

His mother was the one who told him how much more chaotic his birth had been when the second baby came out still-born, the weakest scent of an omega still on her. The first words out of their mouths had been 'monster' and 'killer'. She told him, at the ripe age of 9, that they had wanted to throw him to the streets until she had claimed him.

Her mate had rejected her and left, never to be seen again, and the family didn't blame him one bit as he walked out the door gagging at the smell.

Though his mother saved him, this did not mean he was treated well in the household. For as long as he could remember he has been hit, malnourished, and spat at by his aunt, his uncle, and his two cousins that lived with him. Yeosang lived in the closet in his mother's room, locked in overnight until someone with the key came a shoved a measly amount of food through the door and let his mother talk to him.

He didn't see daylight until 1st grade, the government requiring his education no matter what his second gender was. Yeosang stepped out into the sun for the first time in just his mother's shirt that had a measly belt wrapped around his waist and his shaggy hair hanging down to his neck to the point he was mistaken as a girl.

Yeosang's first day of school was, in short, a disaster.

His uncle hadn't allowed his mother to 'kiss him goodbye' or 'walk him to the door', saying they didn't need to taint their appearances. So he walked to his class alone, parents pulling their kids away from him and glaring at him from the corner of their eyes.

When Yeosang walked into his classroom, he'd been given a crappy desk in the back corner of the room. Most of the kids complained almost immediately about how strong his scent was (Which at the time was mostly wood and a hint of smoke, always tinged with bitterness) and he was forced to wear perfume to dampen it down

At lunch and recess, when he tried to go anywhere in the small park outside, it was suddenly abandoned by the kids and he was left by himself until a teacher came to tell him to move so others could play.

Eventually, he just sat there against the wall, watching the kids play on swings and slides with a yearning to fit in.

There were a few kids who would come up to him with pained expressions and asked him if he wanted to play, others in the park immediately ridiculing them until they stopped trying.

When the day ended, Yeosang decided he still liked school better than being at home, so he worked hard to keep his grades up.

Unfortunately for him, this resulted in more beatings. Especially from his cousins, who had been held back a grade and were still in 1st with him. Abusing him in hatred that he was doing better in school than them.

They were twins in every sense of the word, in scent, in appearance, and even in personality. If one disliked something the other followed after, this included Yeosang. In truth, the beatings from them hurt the most even if their kicks and punches hurt less.

They hurt the most because they were only a couple years older than him, already corrupted by the teachings of their parents who told them it was _ok_ to kick the pathetic alpha. It was _ok_ to tell him that he was pathetic.

Every day through middle school was a blur of doing what he needed to survive, and enduring the constant beatings at home. His mother covered his bruises with make up every day, even if bullies kept adding to them. Yeosang didn't know a life without bruises, blood, and tears.

The first time he broke a bone was due to his bullies in 8th grade. That week had been particularly harsh since it was finals week and he'd become the 'stress relief' for the group. He never managed to get more than one bite of food in his stomach during lunches and he lost weight rapidly till his cheekbones and ribs stuck out sickly, the teachers and students only throwing disgusted looks when they passed by.

The Friday of that week he was followed to his hiding spot at lunch, fear choking his breath as he watched his bullies corner him with disgusted sneers.

“Look at it, I bet it didn't get to eat anything this week.”

“Serves it right. Alpha's are disgusting, c'mon let's hurry up before it's scent attaches to us.”

A whimper tore from his throat as the leader of the group grabbed him by the throat and threw him onto the ground; it didn't take much for him to be gasping for air.

The harsh kick into his ribs resulted in it a painful crack the sounded in his chest and agony he hadn't felt yet that caused a sharp scream of agony spill from his lips, hot tears running down his cheeks for the first time in years. The kids all looked at each other with wide eyes before they ran off, a teacher running around the corner right as they disappeared.

“What the hell happened here?!” The teacher ran over with an unfamiliar face on, squatting down next to him and checking for injuries, “Where does it hurt?”

He gasped for air, sobs stealing his breath as he weakly pointed to his ribs. The teacher winced and gingerly picked him up, his mind preparing for more pain from the woman who now held him in her arms.

Instead, she started to carry him out to the parking lot, and unlocked her car to set him in the back seat, “We're going to take you to a clinic, ok? I know a place that will help.”

Yeosang couldn't do anything anyway so he just nodded, wheezing in air and whimpering whenever the car took a sharp turn. The only thing he could notice was that they were soon driving into a poorer side of the city and soon stopping in a parking lot that has a small pristine building that stood out against the dirty housing.

She opened the back of the door and picked him up, a few more tears pouring from his face. Yeosang would occasionally whimper as he was quickly moved once they got inside. Warm scents filling his nostrils distracting him from the IV's being stuck into his veins and the mask that was put over his mouth and face, finally passing out.

He woke to the familiar voice of his uncle outside his door, “I'm so sorry, he never gets into fights. He's anorexic and bruises easily. I'll try and get him more food and make sure he doesn't get into so any more fights.”

Terror ran through his body, Yeosang sat up quickly and ripped out the IV's in his arm, barely registering the pain as he scrambled to get to the window by his bed before they opened the door. Unfortunately for him, the heartbeat monitor started to beep loudly, alerting them to his escape.

Uncaring for his ribs, he dropped to the floor and climbed under the bed, his thin body aching and protesting as he tried to escape his fate.

The door quickly opened soon after and footsteps hurried in, “Where'd he go! Goodness, he should not be moving-”

“Ma'am, I do believe I see a foot under the bed.” His uncle bent down and stared right into his eyes, a scream escaping his mouth before he scrambled out the other side of the bed towards the other person, throwing himself at them and hiding behind the body.

“Sir, why is he acting this way?” The teacher frowned down at him, firmly taking his shoulders and moving him out from behind her.

“Oh, he takes hide-and-seek very seriously. Competitive lad, isn't he?” Yeosang choked out a sob at the fake smile plastered on his uncle's face, trying to scramble back behind the stranger. She frowned in concern and finally let him, “Sir, I-”

His uncle quickly interrupted, waving his hand dismissively, “Like I said, competitive lad. Now, since I've already signed all the forms, may I take him home? I'll make sure he gets well taken care of.” The teacher just nods warily, stepping aside for his uncle to grab him by the shoulders firmly and lead him out, tears already forming back in his eyes.

“Let's go, _Yeosang_. We'll go home and you can sleep with your mom.” He held the fake smile until they got into the car, the facade dangerously dropping as he snarled back at Yeosang, “You're pathetic, look at you. A fucking twig, it looks like we _malnourish_ you!”

An unsettling feeling surrounds him as his uncle starts to laugh at nothing, his knuckles white around the wheel, “Ha! A broken rib, they're just trying to scam us for money. Why the hell would I pay for an alpha's recovery?!”

From that point, Yeosang had even less of a break than before. His uncle kept getting more and more unstable until he finally started highschool, being sent to a run-down school compared to his cousins who now went to a private one (not that he was complaining).

If anything, the dumpy school was a breath of fresh air. Most of the student was more worried about getting a joint or worrying about money to bother him. That didn't mean his abuse stopped.

His hair was now past his waist and he kept it tied in a bun so it stayed out of his face, he would look into the cracked mirror of his bathroom every day and feel growing hate for the sunken eyes and cheeks. A hatred that grew for his scent and second gender until he would spray so much perfume on himself his eyes burned red and he choked on chemicals.

The true thing he really hated was a new omega called Mingi at the school he went to, the tall and loud boy having declared himself Yeosang's friend even though he never said a word.

He would always ask the same question in the mornings, “Hey! What's your name?”

His answer would always be silence and then the boy would start talking to himself, not seeming to be discouraged by his silence. In due credit, Mingi kept away any bullies as he was quite tall for an omega and made sure Yeosang ate all of his lunch.

The first time he spoke, Mingi was talking about getting his hair cut, “What do you think? Another bowl cut or an undercut?” His voice sounded grating to himself, rolling his eyes as he spoke without thinking much about what he was saying, “The bowl cut looks horrible on you.”

Then Yeosang froze, a dreadful silence filling the air as the words sunk into his head, “Sorry-”

Mingi interrupted with a high-pitched squeal and a giant smile on his face, “You _do_ speak! Oh my god! I got you to talk to me!”

He stared in shock at the excited omega who was bouncing in pure joy, “Now, what's your name? C'mon pleeeaseee, tell me!” Yeosang hesitated for a second, staring the boy in the eyes with hesitance, “Yeo...sang?” Mingi paused and stared at him for a moment before he squealed again, “Oh my god! That's such a nice name.”

Yeosang winced at the squeal but nonetheless took a deep breath of relief, relaxing into his seat and tuning Mingi out again as he zoned off.

Mingi and Yeosang grew close very quickly after he started to talk, the omega unaffected by the disgusted glares that were now sent towards both of them. He discovered a side he never knew he had in him, a part that actually enjoyed talking despite how scratchy his throat was.

Soon Mingi was also giving Yeosang better meals at lunch, his body actually gaining mass and taking on a healthier skin tone. And he soon was losing track of the days as they went as he and Mingi fell into a comfortable routine at school.

The omega quickly learned to not ask if he could come over as Yeosang would freeze and quickly shake his head, unable to contain the terror from showing in his eyes. Mingi had pouted and hugged Yeosang tightly, clinging to the Alpha for the rest of that lunch.

For once, the year flew by for him. Unfortunately, that meant he had lost track when he'd be turning 16, the age where he would have his first rut.

The first signs showed up when he would start snapping at people staring at them, feeling a sudden intense urge to hide the omega from their eyes more than usual. He would also growl or snarl at anyone who came close to Mingi, unable to stop himself before the sounds came from his chest.

Mingi was an angel to him, as he would turn and calm Yeosang down and coddle him with hugs. Even his family left him alone while he was in his mood, which he supposed was a good thing

But all good things come to an end as they like to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! There will be a part 2 coming~ <3


	8. Wave Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of Yeosang's background

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I found inspiration to write! Welcome to the second part of Yeosangie's backstory! Thank you so much for all your kind comments on my last update <3 I took some of this time to go through and fix some mistakes I made and re-catch up to my own story, lol (mostly forgetting that Jongho was mute in this story).  
> This chapter is very dark so please read the endnotes for trigger warnings if you think you may have bad reactions to some things. If you are unable to read this, it will be summarized in the next chapter for you! So don't feel bad for being unable to read it, it gets very disturbing...  
> Also, there is a scene that occurred during Yeosang's 'flashback' a couple of chapters back that are slightly different here. The brain does weird things to cope sometimes.

His temporary peace started to shatter when he growled at his mother when she touched Mingi's sketchbook that had made it's home in his backpack (Mingi said he liked to draw with Yeosang's scent near).

Her face turned shocked before slightly fearful, the bitterness of her scent strengthening slightly, “I-I'm sorry Yeosang...” He drew in a sharp breath, scrambling over and embracing her small frame, “I-I'm sorry mum, I don't know what's gotten into me!”

“It's fine, darling... you're nearing your rut. I-I just reacted to your growl because I'm an omega.” She brushed her hand through his bangs and pulled his head down so she could kiss his forehead, “Mingi is doing good for you, don't you dare lose him.”

“I won't mum... thank you for raising me.”

She smiled brightly, caressing Yeosang's cheek and pinching it slightly, “You make me so proud, you're so strong, unlike your mother. One day you'll be able to escape this family and make your path and carve your name into textbooks.”

“You're strong too, mum. I'll make you even prouder and take you with me.” Yeosang kissed his mother's forehead, and pulled away as the door opened, steeling his expression when he saw his uncle, “Come with me, you fucking mutt.” Yeosang glowered at him but followed his uncle anyways, the man leading him down into the basement, a sense of dread filling him as the door was opened to reveal chains bolted into the wall.

His uncle turned with a smirk on his face, and that was when Yeosang felt his world shatter around him, “This will be your home during your rut.”

Before Yeosang could reply his two cousins lept out and grabbed his wrists, their smirks matching his uncle's in the same cynical manner, “You better not run, wouldn't want your mum to accidentally be hurt, would ya?”

Yeosang felt his blood run hot, clenching his fists and baring his teeth, “Don't you dare hurt her. Just chain me up already.” They smiled and roughly yanked him over to the wall, his uncle putting on gloves which just added to the building dread in his stomach.

“These are pure silver, aren't they nice? You know what silver does to us, right?” Yeosang whimpered when his uncle picked up the first cuff, walking towards him, the alpha having to physically tense up to keep himself from running, “Are you going to answer me, mutt?”

“I-It's highly toxic, it r-reacts to the pheromones on our skin and burns the skin, a-and, if ingested, is a deadly poison that can kill within minutes.” Yeosang felt a scream rip from his throat as the first cuff was clamped on, burning pain shooting up his arm and through his whole body, his knees buckling and collapsing under him.

A loud laugh sounded above him, his uncle pulling his chin up to look at him in the eyes, “How pathetic. And you think you could protect your mother like this? You're a useless _thing_ , only here to make our lives miserable!”

Yeosang panted on the floor, whimpering when he saw his uncle pick another cuff up, “Be grateful I'm only cuffing your hands.” As soon as the next cuff was on, he lost control of his body as it convulsed from the white-hot pain that shot through his body, screams ripping from his throat.

“Shut the fuck up!” He barely registered a cloth being shoved into his mouth, effectively muffling his screams.

Yeosang didn't register when his uncle roughly pushed him into the wall under the chains, tightening them and reducing his movement. He didn't register when his uncle's foot started flying towards his face, the force of the hit sending him sideways to crack his head on the cement under him, blacking out almost immediately after.

  
  


He woke up to his body burning and an overly sweet scent in front of him, a different burn to his wrists which were now blistered and bleeding causing every movement to create excruciating pain.

As his eyes focused, he saw his mother lying across the room with her chest rising and falling heavily as the scent of blood mixed with what he could only assume was an omega's heat.

“So the mutt is finally awake.”

Yeosang flinched, hissing at the pain it caused, looking over to his uncle who had a sickening sneer on his face, as he walked over to his mother, turning her over roughly to reveal her red face and blood-soaked hands that gripped at a handle in her abdomen.

“Look what you fucking made me do... You went and triggered her heat early. Fucking disgusting! You freak of nature should have never been born.” His uncle reached down and ripped the knife from his mother's body, a scream ripping from her throat as blood gushed from the wound.

“Stop it! She's your sister!” Yeosang pulled at his restraints, crying out when he felt blisters pop and ooze blood down his hands.

“Ha! You killed your sister as well, you fucking monster _. Should have strangled yourself why you were at it.” Yeosang's uncle walked over and pulled at his hair, his mother's form twitching behind him._

“Listen to me, you fucking shit-head! Look what you did, **you** did this to her, not me! You did this to her because you were born a fucking alpha and she decided she would still raise you!” The older beta spat in his face and kicked Yeosang in the stomach, sending him sprawling.

Despite the excruciating pain in his wrists, he reached for his mother with his face wet with tears, “Mom! Mom! Please wake up- umph!” His uncle kicked at his ribs harshly, “You disgusting rat, don't talk to her! You don't deserve to after what you did to her.”

Yeosang shuddered on the floor, hugging his ribs as he watched his uncle walked closer with a psychotic look in his eyes, the silver knife gleaming with his mother's blood dripping down the blade.

He scrambled away from the man, back hitting the wall instead of allowing him to run, “P-please don't kill me!”

His uncle chuckled as he came closer, “Oh I won't kill you... yet.” Yeosang yelped as he was suddenly spun around, shuddering at the cold when his shirt was torn off, “Ahhh, your back is like a blank canvas! What shall we do first?” He whimpered as soon as the cold metal touched his skin, a sick feeling taking over as the knife pierced into the skin and was unable to stop himself from throwing up bile onto the floor under him.

Sobs wracked his body as the man carved his back, unable to move from the searing pain even when it had stopped, “Ha! Now everyone will know you as the freak you are.”

Yeosang could only cry, feeling the wounds already closing up, though certainly scarring.

A weak voice came from the other side of the room, “S-stop... it.”

His uncle snapped his gaze over to his mother, who was almost to them, weakly limping over with her hand over her wound, “I-I'll do anything... just let him go to the streets.”

“M-mom-”

She held her hand up to stop him, her eyes settling determinedly on her brother's face, “What do you want.”

His uncle hummed, rubbing his chin with a sadistic grin, “I really would hate watching you die slowly from that stab wound... why don't you end your suffering yourself and then I'll let him go.”

“Swear upon the goddess you'll do it.” She frowned, eyeing the knife he held in his hand.

Yeosang registered the words shortly after, pulling at his restraints frantically to try and get to his mom, “Mom! No, please don't do this! Please!”

She smiled weakly at him, “I don't have much time left anyway, it's better if I end it now.”

Her brother smiled, “Well then, I swear upon the goddess that I will allow Yeosang onto the streets as soon as you end your life.”

Yeosang sobbed as his mother nodded with a grim face, “No! Please no! There has to be something else she can do!” His mother shook her head at him and took the knife away from his uncle, “Look away Yeosang... Know I'll always be with you.”

His uncle backed away, grabbing Yeosang's dropping head to look up as his mother plunged the knife between her ribs without much hesitation, hot blood spraying onto his face. Her body dropped to the floor, his uncle laughing at his horrified expression, “How does she expect you to survive on the streets with so much trauma? Fine, I'll send you off, but you will get nothing else from me or anyone else, I guarantee that.”

Yeosang barely registered when the cuffs were taken off his bleeding wrists, nor when a large shirt was tugged over his head. Tears streaming down his face as he let his uncle drag him out of the house and away from his mother's body.

He didn't register when he was dumped in an alleyway far into the city or when his uncle threw him into the trunk to drive him there. He didn't register the sound of cop cars and panicked voiced when he started to scream and cry, gripping at his hair and rocking back and forth.

He didn't register the white walls of the ambulance as he drifted in and out of consciousness.

  
  


…

His 'incident' made headlines, pictures of his scars on his wrist and back were scattered across the world with the headline of 'Alpha found scarred and abused, why didn't he fight back?'.  
  
It made him sick as he read the news from his bed, a food tube attached to his stomach since he refused to eat and liquids dripping from IV's as Mingi sat next to him, talking about anything or nothing, patiently waiting for the day Yeosang came back out of his shell.

His head finally cleared a month later, a small belated giggle exited his mouth when Mingi hit his shin on the bed, the other looking up from rubbing it with a pout with wide and hopeful eyes, “Yeosang?”

“Mingi.”

The omega sobbed and very carefully stood up and hugged Yeosang, “Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! I'm so sorry!”

Yeosang frowned, threading his fingers weakly into the other's hair, “Don't be... not your fault.” Mingi sniffled and buried his face into Yeosang's neck, the alpha weakly rubbing the other's back and getting his body to release a calming scent.

Mingi pulled away and wiped his tears with a small giggle, “Why are you the one comforting me?! It should be the other way around, but here we are!” He shrugged, holding onto Mingi's hand and forgetting his worries for a moment while they talked.

…

Even though Mingi could pull him out of his headspace, that didn't mean he was healed. Yeosang couldn't count how many times he slipped back or broke down out of nowhere.

He lived with Mingi and his mother, finding a new family with them where he could feel cared for. He ate and gained enough weight to look like a normal person, his bones no longer sickly sticking out through his skin that was now soft and healthy.

His hair and nails grew at alarming rates, having to cut his hair every week and his nails every other day. He shot up in height, though nowhere near as tall as Mingi, and developed an appetite for chicken and sweets.

Mingi's mother spoiled him to no end, and Mingi would just join in on the spoiling.

The only thing that would never change is his hate for his second gender, convincing them to let him get the strongest suppressants they could, a doctor happily handing over a bottle each time he came back so that he could hide who he was.

And it worked.

People saw him as a beta, he made friends and socialized. Though he mainly stuck with Mingi.

His therapist told him not to get attached to these new friends too much since he was about to go to university but also told him to not be afraid to socialize. To enjoy and indulge himself.

So he did. He never revealed to anyone what he was, or what had happened in the past. Never taking his shirt off, never explaining his scarred wrists, and most of all, never explaining why he had no _scent._

_  
_ _**Present~** _

  
  


Yeosang woke up with a startle, breathing heavily and heavily shaking as Wooyoung stared down worriedly at him, “Yeosang? Are you ok? You started to whimper and whine.”

The omega pushed his sweaty hair from his face, a whiff of his comforting scent reaching his nose. Before he could react he was wrapping his arms around Wooyoung's waist and pulling him to his body and burying his face into his neck, breathing in the sweet scent so he could calm down.

“N-no... Just- don't ask, please.”

Wooyoung nodded, soothingly stroking his hair and purring to try and help Yeosang calm down.

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/W: past verbal/ physical Abuse (more like torture), descriptive cutting, descriptive scenes of blood, past death, past (describes briefly) suicide, the family has gone crazy.
> 
> Hope you... enjoyed that? This was hard to write.


	9. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooyoung rattles to San and proceeds to be semi-shameless (a Wooyoung chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You finally get some 'flirting' in this one! A true slow-burner, amiright? This is also from Wooyoung's perspective, you're going to see more of the omega trio as well <3
> 
> PS: The title to this is my favorite ATEEZ song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bBpIH4OgeOo

In the morning, Wooyoung went home with San and Jongho, reminiscing about how Yeosang had clung onto him when he had woken up with gasping breaths and wondering what had made the alpha react that way while they walked.

A weight suddenly jumped onto his back, a yelp coming from his mouth as he instinctively grabbed the thighs that wrapped around him from behind, San's voice sounding in his ear, “Woo~ What's got you distracted? I've been talking about getting lamb for the past 10 minutes and you don't even respond!”

“Ah- sorry San... Just something weird happened last night.”

Jongho tilted his head in curiosity, slightly stepping in front of them to sign, “Tell us at the dorm room?”

“Yes, yes. How could I keep a secret from your two?” Wooyoung grinned at them, San giggling from above his head, “You can't. I've learned how your scent changes too much, Woo.”

Jongho paused in front of the door to their dorm, quickly pulling out the key card to open it and let them in. San jumped down from Wooyoung's back and skipped in, grabbing his wrist on the way through to drag him in, “To the nest! We need to cuddle before you tell us what happened.”

The youngest clicked from behind him, the two immediately looking back to see what he had to say, “You always need to cuddle before hearing something potentially juicy.”

San just pouted, turning back around and continuing to the nest and plopping down into it face-first, “Whatever! I like my cuddles!” Wooyoung joined him, crawling next to the other and allowing San to immediately attached to his side, “Spill, bitch!”

Wooyoung laughed, smacking San's shoulder and curling up to give Jongho room to crawl in behind him, the nest like a pillow fortress.

“Ok, so you know how Yeosang and I sat on the same sofa last night for the movie and stuff, right?”

Jongho signed quickly with an irritated face, “Yes, you were crushing very hard on him.” Wooyoung yelped and slapped the younger's shoulder, “Hush! Let me finish!”

“So anyway, I noticed him fall asleep and I asked Hongjoong if I should take him to his bed. Hongjoong then proceeded to tell me that yes, I should carry him there and stay in there in case he has a nightmare because apparently, he has nightmares on a nightly bases and oh my god I feel so bad-”

Wooyoung took a deep breath before he continued, “So, of course, I listened to Hongjoong because I knew omega scent is really calming to alphas and I figured he'd want to stay with Seonghwa and at this point, I feel pretty comfortable around Yeosang.”

“In the middle of the night, I was just about to fall asleep when he started to whine and whimper. I've never heard an alpha do that! San!” Wooyoung whined over to San, shaking him dramatically.

The omega just stared at him, “He whined? Jesus, what was he having a nightmare about?”

Wooyoung shrugged, “He just asked me not to ask him about it before cuddling me. He like, melted into my chest! And his face was in my neck! Ohmygodhewassocuteialmosthadaheartattack.” San laughed at the last slew of words while Jongho just rolled his eyes and turned away from them, cutting himself off from the conversation.

“Wooyoung has a cruuuushhh! And he's being whipped for an alpha!” San sing-songed the words at him while jabbing his fingers in his side at the same time, forcing a high-pitched laugh from Wooyoung's mouth as he squirmed to try and get away by rolling over the third in the nest.

Jongho grunted when the other two rolled over them in their struggle, reaching up and separating them, making an angry noise and slightly slapping both of their chests.

San fell back and cuddled against Jongho's side instead, grinning like a goblin at the younger who rolled his eyes but allowed it. Wooyoung giggled at the two, getting out of the nest to make something to eat, “Since I'm done babbling I'm going to make everyone breakfast.”

“Jongho requests waffles!”

“Ok!”

Wooyoung pulled his phone from his back pocket as it pinged loudly, opening it when he saw that it was a message from Mingi.

  
  


_From: Mingi  
  
_ _Yeosang cuddled with you? O-o  
_  
  


_To: Mingi:_

What, did Hongjoong rat me out? lol  
Yes  
he cuddled with me after he had a what I assume was a nightmare

 _From: Mingi  
_  
I must interrogate Yeosangie now!  
anyways, don't pressure him to tell you anythign  
He will tell in his own time ;)

_To: Mingi:  
_  
  


I kinda figured I should do that _  
_  
  


_From: Mingi  
  
_Someone needs to play the protective friend  
That just so happens to be me  
Have a good day! See you in dance, woo  
  
  


_To: Mingi_

You too!

  
  


Wooyoung rolled his eyes, wondering how the hell their friend groups ended up combining and went back to getting ingredients out to make waffles.

As he was finishing up and setting their small table, Jongho was dragging a whining San out of the room and into the kitchen, “But you were so warm! Jonghooo-” He rolled his eyes and sat at his spot at the table, watching amusedly as Jongho struggled to un-cling San.

“Breakfast is ready, lovers!”

San sputtered and instantly let go of Jongho and sped to his seat the right of Wooyoung, “We are not-”

“Ah! Is that a ghost speaking? Jongho did you hear something?”

Jongho stuck his tongue out at Wooyoung, flipping the bird at him in retaliation. San just pouted as he grabbed a waffle and drowned it in enough butter and syrup to make anyone gag, “Do you need to eat half the bottle of syrup, San?”

“Yes! Ang Jongho and I are not in a relationship besides friends!”

Wooyoung pointed his fork at San, “Ah yes, as boyfriends, right? Jongho, what do you say about this?”

Jongho flinched at the sudden attention, fumbling as he signed quickly, “You're both idiots. San and I are just that, friends.”

He laughed and stuck his finger out at Jongho, “You almost used the sign for boy!” The youngest sighed, giving Wooyoung the stink eye before they let the table fall silent as they ate.

  
  


The next day before dance class was spent trying to figure out with San what kind of shirt he would wear, “What about a black turtle neck and jeans?”

San hummed, searching through the closet and pulling out a jacket, “With this!”

“Ohh! Yesss, I'm so lucky you're my friend.” Wooyoung quickly stripped and pulled on the choice of clothing, settling on combat boots to wear along with some simple jewelry and twirled around for San to see, [“How do I look?”](https://i.pinimg.com/474x/c2/5a/32/c25a32728a18cffdc037ab014a65d2e4.jpg)

The other hummed in approval, “Your ass looks good in that, I approve. Just don't scare Yeosang off before you get to your v-neck outfits.”

Wooyoung giggled, shoving a pair of sneakers into his bag, “Oh I don't promise a thing. I have to run now, don't die all alone!”

“Shut up and go, you twerp!” San slapped his butt on his way out, shutting the door before Wooyoung could turn around and retaliate. Huffing, he turned and jogged to the dance studio so he would be early, excitement tugging at his chest more and more the closer he got.

As soon as he opened the door, he could hear the music already going and sneaker squeaking on the waxed floor. Wooyoung rounded the corner and smiled when he saw the familiar mop of long blonde hair, waiting till the other paused for a break to walk fully out, “Hi Yeosang, warming up for your welcome back to the class?”

Yeosang whipped around with wide eyes, sighing and relaxing slightly when his eyes landed on Wooyoung, “Ya, I'm a bit rusty by now, though I think my body will never forget how to dance.”

He smiled at the alpha, walking over and putting his stuff down next to Yeosang's, “Want any help? I came early to warm up myself.” The blonde snorted, eyeing Wooyoung's boots, “Not in those shoes you aren't. You'll break your damn ankle.”

“I brought shoes to change into! Sheesh, it's called fashion.” He stuck his tongue out at Yeosang and purposefully bent over to show off his butt, not missing the sharp intake of breath behind him. “I am going to go warm up some more!” Yeosang quickly walked away leaving Wooyoung snickering as he changed his shoes, pulling his jacket off and joining the other in the middle of the dance room.

“So- you're a cuddler?”

Yeosang sputtered, his cheeks turning bright red, “I-I guess? I never really cuddle with anyone besides Mingi. Even then, I don't really have a choice when I get Mingi cuddles. Sorry if I bothered you...”

Wooyoung pouted as the alpha's eyebrows drew together, “I didn't mind! I'm naturally really cuddly myself so it would have happened one way or another. At least you just shoved me off when you woke up instead of just laying there.”

The blonde chuckled, rubbing his neck as they both fell into an awkward silence.

“...”

“...”

“Uhm, should we go back to dancing?”

“Uh, yea. Sounds good.” Wooyoung internally screamed at himself, could he sound any stupider? “What dance are you practicing?”

Yeosang started the music back over and proceeded to show Wooyoung the dance, the two of them ending up just showing one another the dances they've learned until the teacher walked in with her bag, both of them freezing at the sight of her.

“Ah! Yeosang, you're finally out of the hospital, and getting along with the new student are we?” She grinned slyly and glanced between the two, watching Yeosang gulp and nod quickly, “Well, we're starting a new unit today so since your last project together failed quite miserably due to circumstances, why don't you two work on this one together?”

Wooyoung started to jump up and down, “I would love to work with Yeosang!”

Yeosang nodded beside him, a small smile appearing on his face when Wooyoung started to shake him, “We'll be dance buddies!”

“Ok, Wooyoung. Calm down. Now, why don't you two go put your stuff in the locker room and drink some water? I don't need one of you passing out from dehydration and I don't think the nurse would be particularly fond of seeing you again, Yeosang.” She smiled and patted them both on the shoulder and went in front of the mirror to warm up herself.

Yeosang quickly grabbed his things and walked into the locker room, Wooyoung quick to follow him with a grin, “So, Yeosang, what do you think of my outfit?”

“I uh- I think you look good in it!” The blonde took his time putting things in his locker while Wooyoung just shoved his in so he could go over and rest his chin on Yeosang's shoulder, fully enjoying himself.

“Are you wearing cologne? It smells good.” He sniffed shortly whine angling his nose towards the alpha's neck so he could pick up more of the earthy applewood smell. “Uhm, yeah. Mingi bought it for me, he said it smells a lot like my natural one.”

Wooyoung perked up at that, now fully wrapping his arms around Yeosang's shoulders in interest, “So he's been around long enough to know your scent? Wow!”

“Yeah... he's like the caring brother I never had.”

The locker room door suddenly opened again, Wooyoung yelping at the sudden sound and falling backward, grabbing Yeosang to try and steady himself. Suddenly he was steadily standing again with strong hands on his waist, “Are you ok, Wooyoung?”

He looked at Yeosang, clutching at his shoulders still and felt the heat from his neck quickly travel all over his face, opting to lean forward and bury his face into Yeosang's shoulder, “Yep! Totally fine!”

The familiar sound of Yunho's laugh sounded behind them, “What did I walk in on?”

Yeosang jumped slightly, slowly patting his back, “Uhm, you just startled Wooyoung being your normal loud self, I think.” Yunho chuckled, patting the back of Wooyoung's head, “Cute.”

At that, he pulled away from Yeosang and threw a light smack into Yunho's chest, “I am not cute! Yeosang back me up!”

Yeosang just smirked playfully and shrugged, “I have nothing to say.” Wooyoung whined, pulling at Yeosang's collar playfully, “Yeosaaannngggg! Please??”

“Mmm, I don't tell lies.” The other smirked, watching Wooyoung cover his face with his hands, “Meany!”

Yunho nodded in approval while laughing, “Smooth, smooth” Mingi appeared behind Yunho, plopping his chin down on his mate's shoulder, “What are we torturing Woo with?”

“He wants us to say he isn't cute and Yeosang said something smooth.”

Mingi cooed, walking around and pinching Wooyoung's cheeks, “Awweee, all flustered are you? You'll get used to it being around us!”

“What! I've been around you 2 months though!” Wooyoung scrunched his face up in confusion, swatting the other omega's hands away. “And we were all busy babying Yeosang! Now I can baby everyone!” Mingi giggled and wrapped his long arms around Wooyoung, pulling a long groan from him.

Yunho perked up, wrapping an arm around Yeosang's shoulders with a smile, “Hey! Why don't the four of us go eat together after practice is over?”

Yeosang rolled his eyes, “Sure I don't have any more classes today.”

Wooyoung shrugged, “I'm free until 4.”

Mingi grinned, “That settles it then!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a slight filler chapter, but! Some more insight into how the omega trio works <3


	10. Horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dance team plans quite the large project

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10! Woooo! Victory lap~ I'm aiming for a 20-25 chaptered book, hopefully all of you like it till the end! Also, writing 8 characters at one time is ridiculously hard, if there's character's being quiet assume they're kind reacting their own way because omg I got a headache from this xDDD
> 
> Another thing, Hongjoong has blue hair and Yeosang has a blonde mullet, and Yunho and Hongjoong are Jessie and James and I am DEAD. Please come and revive me D:  
> PS. I don't claim to know much of anything about dance classes or dancing besides what some basic dance styles are and what looks pretty, I am a music geek not a dance geek lol.

Yeosang felt and excited tug in his stomach as the class started, unable to stand still as he waiting to be able to start dancing again.

“As you all know, I have yet to give you your theme for the end of the year showcase. Keep in mind, that while all of you will be performing something around this, you are also expected to have a personal, or group dance that is originally choreographed,” The teacher stood dutifully at the front of the room with a small smile as her gaze swept over the class.

“Anyways, I have decided the theme for this showcase will be a partner dance to celebrate the year of the dragon.” She smiled as an excited murmur fell across the room, Yeosang himself straightening in interest at the theme.

“You have been assigned partners already, but do not worry, I have paid attention to who has the best chemistry with who so that you can fully showcase your potential. That means mated pairs and dating couples will be together, and the rest of you are based on how well you work together.” The teacher grinned over at Yunho and Mingi, the omega trying to meld onto Yunho's arm in excitement.

Yeosang looked over at Wooyoung, catching the other staring at him for a second before receiving a sly wink from the omega that made him quickly look back up front, feeling his cheeks heat up.

“This will be your project for the last 3 months of the year, this week will be a week of brainstorming and then you will get started. Don't forget this is a showcase for the whole art department, so you can work with others in the department to create something slightly more spectacular if you wish. Now, since I'm losing your attention span, the assignments are up on the board. Go work with your partner.” She waved them off and stood out of the way so they could look at their assignments.

Yeosang had an idea of who he'd be paired with already, but he stood up to check the board and sure enough, he was paired up with Wooyoung.

A pair of hands grabbed at his arm, snapping him out of his silent staring competition with the board, “Staring rather intently there, aren't you?” Wooyoung grinned at him, dragging him over by Yunho and Mingi who were already in discussion, “So, what are you thinking for our project?”

“Actually, I have a small idea if you want to hear.” Yeosang sat down on the bench against the wall, looking up at Wooyoung who nodded at him, “What if we did a mirrored dance? A lot of people will go for the classic lead and follower combo, so it'd be different.”

“Ohh! I like it, but now we need to find a style to follow. I think contemporary would fit it well, though.” Wooyoung sat down next to Yeosang and pulled out a note app so he could write everything down.

“Ya, contemporary sounds good. Maybe I could get Hongjoong to quickly remix a song for us, too.”

Suddenly, Yeosang's lap was full of Mingi as the omega jumped into his lap with a giant grin, “I have an idea for our free-for-all project!”

“Shoot! I wanna hear.” Wooyoung scooted closer so the four of them could huddle. “Ok, what I want to do is create a sort of idol group for a one-time performance. Us four could be the dancers so we can teach everyone, Hongjoong could produce the track along with a couple of the other music kids for their project, and I could drag Seonghwa in as a vocalist.”

Wooyoung perked up in excitement, “Oo! Jongho is amazing at singing, so is San. I'm sure he could use his taekwondo some way to dance.”

Yunho hummed, scratching his chin, “What majors are those two, anyway?”

“Oh! San majors in teaching special ed, though he said he's probably just going to take over his father's taekwondo studio. Jongho majors in music performance with an emphasis on vocals.”

Yunho frowned and looked at Wooyoung, “I thought he was mute?” Wooyoung shook his head with a giggle, “Everyone thinks that. He's deaf actually, just like a master at reading lips from almost every angle. He can also hear certain lower tones but otherwise, he's been deaf since he was 15.”

“Wooow! So he learned how to sing?” Mingi relaxed further into Yeosang's lap lazily and played with Yunho's fingers, the beta sitting on the floor in front of them.

“Yep! He could probably manage to dance, too. He has some hearing aids that allow him to hear more than usual, he just doesn't like to walk around with them in since they're so big. If we wear those earbuds most idols do on live performances, he'd fit in pretty well with them on.” Wooyoung wiggled in excitement again, grabbing onto Yeosang's arm -who was now wondering why he was being coddled.

“Sounds good, I'll get Hongjoong to convince Seonghwa into it. I know he'll be into the idea for certain.” He pushed Mingi off his lap, sighing in relief despite the whining of the other who went to sit in Yunho's lap instead, “Shall we go eat? I've seen others leaving.”

Yunho nodded, standing up with Mingi and efficiently switching the omega to a piggyback, used to his clinginess, “Where to? Your choice, Yeosang.”

“Uh, do you even have to ask me for my opinion?”

Mingi snorted in laughter, “Yeah Yunho, what do you think he'll say besides chicken?” The beta huffed, “I don't know, something like ramen for once?” Wooyoung giggled, pulling out his car keys from his bag, “I'm fine with chicken. I can drive us as well.”

Yunho rolled his eyes, looking over at Wooyoung with an exasperated look, “Not after all he requests is chicken to eat. Just wait, this man loves chicken too much to be healthy.” Yeosang just rolled his eyes, slapping the beta's arm, “Chicken is good for you! It's also affordable, and tender, and really really hard to mess up cooking it.”

Wooyoung laughed and led the way to his car, “The question is if you know how to cook chicken.” Yeosang huffed and quickly batted away Mingi from the passenger seat, “Sit with your mate! Also yes, I do in fact know how to cook chicken!”

“Oh, we should see if the others are open to come and meet us.” Mingi whipped out his phone, crawling on top of Yunho's lap despite safety precautions and typed away on his phone, his mate wrapping his arms around the omega and resting his chin on his shoulder.

Yeosang rolled his eyes as messages started to ping on everyone's phones and opened it up, “Did you make a group chat? Jesus this is going to suck.”

**Mingi added Jongho, San, Wooyoung, Yunho, Hongjoong, Seonghwa, and You to the conversation.**

**Hongjoong's nickname is now 'Smol Dad'  
Seonghwa's nickname is now 'Tol Mom'  
Jongho's nickname is now 'The very strong silent one'  
Your nickname is now 'Spitroaster'  
Yunho's nickname is now 'Puppy'  
San's nickname is now 'The one who can kick your ass'  
Wooyoung's nickname is now 'Fiesty shithead'  
Mingi's nickname is now 'Pain in the ass'**

**Group chat name has been set to 'My new headache' by Tol Mom**

**Pain in the ass:**

Yah! Who changed my name to that?! >:(

**Spitroaster:**

Me, who the hell else?

**Tol Mom:**

Say what you need Mingi before I mute this

**Pain in the ass:**

Oh! right  
So us dance people wanna do a whole group project with everyone here

**Puppy:**

He means like an idol group  
Hongjoong would help with the music  
  
 **Smol Dad:  
  
** One, I dislike this name  
Two. Fuck yes count me in

 **Spitroaster:  
  
** Sweet  
We want to meet up at this place to talk with everyone  
Jongho, San you two open to meet up right now?  
 **you sent your location to the group chat**

**The one who can kick your ass:**

Hell ya, I'll drag Jongho with  
be there in 10 bro

**The very strong silent type:**

Haha  
Very funny nickname

**Pain in the ass:**

You love it

**The very strong silent type:**

…... I'll let you believe that

**The one who can kick your ass:**

He's totally grinning at his phone rn

**Spitroaster:**

Don't be late or I'll eat all the chicken by myself

**Spitroaster's nickname has been changed to 'Chicken.'**

**Chicken.**

… I will murder whoever did that  
Fess up and I'll make it quick

**Puppy**

Uhmmmm

**Smol Dad**

It was me lol

**Puppy:**

_gif with a tombstone that reads R.I.P._

**Tol Mom:**

I'm not saving you from this one, Hongjoong

**Smol Dad:**

Ah shit

**Chicken.**

Ahh  
You have arranged your death

**Puppy:**

_eats popcorn_  
This is going to be great

 **Chicken.  
  
** Not today though  
I need my chicken.

**The one who can kick your ass:**

Saved by the chicken, you must really like chicken

 **Pain in the ass:  
  
** Chicken is Yeosangie's lifeline  
I think he'd fade away without it

**Chicken.**

This is the truth.

**Chicken. has changed their nickname to 'Spitroaster'**

**Smol Dad:**

Oh, cmon!

  
  


Mingi started cackling in the back of the car as Wooyoung drove into the parking lot, leaning into Yunho as he shook, “Oh my god, Hongjoong is going to get it!”

Wooyoung raised his eyebrow in curiosity, “What'd I miss?” Yeosang covered his mouth as he chuckled to himself, hiding behind his hand as Mingi leaned forward to update Wooyoung on the chatroom. A high-pitched laugh left the omega's mouth, “Oh my god, seriously?”

Mingi nodded, a grin on his face as he got out of the car, dragging Yunho behind him, “Time to satisfy Yeosangie's craving for chicken!” Yeosang shook his head and stepped out from the car, following them in alongside Wooyoung. The waitress at the front held a wide smile on her face as they walked in, “A table for four?”

Yunho shook his head with a small smile, “Uhm, do you have a table to fit 8?” The waitress's eyes widened for a second before she nodded, turning and grabbing 8 menu's and gesturing for them to follow and led them to a giant round table with a booth in the back corner of the restaurant, “We have a booth that should fit eight, is this alright?”

“Perfect! Thank you, we'll hold our orders till everyone gets here.” Yunho smiled politely at the waitress and sat as she left with a bow. Yeosang scooted to the back of the booth and leaned back with a groan, “Why do we have to wait for them? I'm hungry and this place smells good.”

Wooyoung rolled his eyes and scooted in next to him, grabbing a menu to look at what the place offered, “You can be patient for another 10 minutes.” The alpha grumbled to himself, occupying himself by reading through the menu even though he knew what he wanted already.

Soon enough they were joined by San and Jongho, the two omega's taking their place next to Wooyoung who was grinning wolfishly, “Jongho~ You have a lipstick mark on your cheek!”

The youngest's eyes immediately widened and grabbed for a napkin, San cackling as he just smeared it more on his cheek, “I may have gotten him before we left the dorm room. No wonder the waitress was looking at him funny.” Yeosang rolled his eyes and watched as Seonghwa and Hongjoong walked in, waving them over to their table in the back corner.

He laughed as Seonghwa got plenty of glares from others, the other alpha completely used to it by now with his mate at his side. “Hello, If I start getting a headache I'm leaving,” Seonghwa sat down next to Yunho, Hongjoong not even bothering with decency and sitting on his lap.

“I've already said I'm in, you just need to give me a theme and I'll write it up and get some contacts in the fashion department to help us with clothing, they have to make up a themed line so if you don't mind being models as well they'd be over the top excited to take us in since we'd have both a theme and enough people for them to use as models.” Hongjoong grabbed a menu and opened it up, letting Seonghwa look at it over his shoulder. The four dancers hummed in unison, Yeosang himself trying to figure out what theme would fit them the best.

The waitress hesitantly approached the table, a tight smile on her face, “Shall I take your orders for drinks?” They all nodded, the waitress taking their drink orders one by one. She quickly disappeared from the scene and left them alone, scurrying into the kitchen with the list.

Yeosang leaned forwards to get everyone's attention, “What about pirates? I think everyone would have quite a bit of fun with that.” Mingi clapped his hands in excitement, “Oh! That sounds so fun! It would be really fun to choreograph as well since we could mix a lot of styles.”

Hongjoong nodded in agreement, his lips pulling up in a smile looking over at the omega trio on the other side of the table, “What do you three think about it?”

Wooyoung shook San, the other's eyes widening comically, “I think we will kill it! It sounds so fun to do, this also sounds like a huge project we could apply for the end-of-the-year competition with the other schools.” Seonghwa made a sound of approval, nodding his head, “I agree, if we're putting this much work into it we oughta show it off. Maybe some of us will get scouted by companies too if we do well.”

Yunho perked up a bit at that, “You think there'll be idol companies watching?” Hongjoong snorted as if the question was stupid, “Well, of course, they're looking for young and talented people to get as trainees, what better place to look for them than a talent show?”

They all nodded in agreement. Yeosang sat quietly as the group discussed the finer details and which people they should ask to help, settling on a rather talented designer named Yeonjun to ask to design clothing and, from Yeosang's suggestion, Eden to help with creating the music.

They'd also decided to enlist the help of the vocal and dance teachers to help out in teaching the group and line everything up well. Hongjoong brought up they'd need to contact the drama kids to see if they could help with set design, then went on about what they should make the song about and how many songs they should make.

Yeosang quietly jotted down notes, knowing someone would forget about them before completely forgetting about them when the chicken came to the table and instead focused on enjoying his favorite food while listening closely and taking mental notes.

By the time they'd paid and returned to their dorms, he was mentally exhausted, flopping down into his bed and falling asleep despite having classes later on figuring he could afford to miss a class after such an exhausting planning session.


	11. Yeosang's Birthday Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooyoung and Yeosang spend his birthday together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, so my computer pulled the “you know how you're typing and feeling it? Imma ruin it and lose the chapter, bye bitch!” SO, this is my second attempt at this chapter xD Warning: Awkwardness will ensue
> 
> So Yeosang's birthday is completely in the wrong month here, but that's why its a book, I can bend the rules. So instead of his birthday being June 15, it is March 15 because that sounds about right for the timeline here.
> 
> Anywho, another discrepancy that was pointed out in the last chapter due to a typo (it is fixed now!) is Wooyoung's explanation of Jongho's 'muteness'. So what is meant there is that he is seen as mute since he never talks and can understand what people are seeing pretty well, but as Wooyoung says he's just severely deaf and is really good a reading lips. He has earbuds that kinda help but nonetheless, enough rambling!

Yeosang never liked his birthday, thankfully Mingi and his friends understood that he didn't like celebrating it and left him alone and never got him gifts. He thought gifts were a weird concept anyway, and it gave him anxiety trying to pick one out for Mingi. Thankfully the omega adored anything he got him anyways so that lessened the stress.

Unfortunately, Wooyoung did not know that and had figured his birthday as the other was peeking into his room with an offended look, “Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?!”

Yeosang grimaced and closed his laptop, “I don't like celebrating it.” The other walked in and sat at the foot of the bed and looked up at Yeosang, “How come? If you don't mind me asking.” He sighed and shook his head, “My past wasn't the best, I don't want to talk about it now.”

“Well I'm not letting you wallow in here the whole day, c'mon get dressed and I'll take you to the arcade! Have you eaten anything today?” Wooyoung jumped off the bed, awaiting his answer.

“No?”

“Then we'll go to the cafe by the arcade! Hurry up, I'll wait out in the living room.” The omega hopped outside, Yeosang followed him over and opened the door when he promptly heard a screech coming from the living room and Wooyoung rushed back in before Yeosang closed the door.

“...How the fuck did I not notice Mingi sucking Yunho's dick when I came in?”

“Yunho's pretty quiet if someone else is in the house.” Wooyoung gagged and pulled a bubble of laughter from Yeosang, “Get dressed quickly so we can get outta here! I don't wanna sit here any longer than I have to.”

Yeosang snorted and pulled and outfit from his closet and went into his bathroom, he wasn't going to complain at a day with Wooyoung. He pulled on a long-sleeved turtle neck to hide the scars on his wrists, figuring they'd be close enough for them to be visible.

He headed out while pulling a sweatshirt on, getting a weird look from Wooyoung who was lazily laying across his bed on his phone, “It's so warm out! Do you really need to wear so many layers?”

“Yes, it makes me comfortable,” Yeosang walked out the door of his room, Wooyoung following close by with a grimace at the potent stench in the hall. He walked out with him and down the elevator, “Why were you visiting anyways?” Wooyoung pouted and playfully smacked his arm, “I wanted to hang out! Then Hongjoongie told me it was your birthday today.”

“Ah, I see, well I needed an excuse to get out of the dorm anyways. They were bound to get louder at some point, especially Mingi...” Yeosang shuddered, getting into the passenger seat of the omega's car and got smacked in the face by his and San's scent.

“Jesus, what'd you do in here with San?”

“Uhm, we scented? Oh, oh! S-sorry I forgot that would affect you so much-” He held up a hand and shook his head, closing the door and rolling down the window, “Let's just go, it's fine.”

Wooyoung's scent lost the bitterness as he sighed in relief, starting up the car and pulling out into the street, “It isn't too far, have you ever been to an arcade?” Yeosang frowned in thought, had he? He went through the past few years and shook his head, “No, I was never in a good mindset to go.”

The omega pouted with upturned eyebrows, Yeosang having to hold back the urge to run his fingers through Wooyoung's hair to soothe him, “That's too bad! We're about to change that then! And you'll go back home with your first prize.”

“O-ok, are you sure you want to walk around with me? I know I don't have a scent but that isn't exactly safe either.” Yeosang rubbed his neck, regretting not bringing his cologne to help with the scentless problem. Wooyoung looked over with a flushed face, “I- I could scent you? Then people would just assume you're a beta since it's pretty easy to cover their scents up.”

Yeosang could feel the heat rush up to his cheeks as he looked away out the window, scenting was usually reserved for close friends, courting couples, and mates and he was none of those to the omega, “A-Are you sure you're comfortable with doing that?”

“I mean, yeah? I wouldn't have suggested it otherwise.” Wooyoung grinned over at him after he parked in front of the cafe and offered his wrist out to Yeosang, “Go on.”

He hesitantly took Wooyoung's wrist and rubbed it onto his neck, both of them shivering as the omega's scent filled the car and Yeosang could feel emotions try to boil over in his chest as he continued to process of rubbing the other's scent over his neck until he felt dizzy.

“A-ah uhm, thanks.” Yeosang knew his pupils were probably dilated, not like he had much control over how his body reacted anyways. “No problem, now you smell like me! Ok, let's go eat.” Wooyoung giggled at him, watching him stumble out of the car, “I forget how much scenting makes me dizzy...”

“You don't scent often with Mingi?”

He snorted before laughing, “Ya no, Yunho is more possessive than you think, he hides it well but he'd rip my head off if I allowed Mingi to scent me. But before those two met like 3 years ago he regularly scented me saying it calmed him down, which makes sense.”

Wooyoung nodded at the new information, getting a seat for them at the window, “You know, through these like 3 months I've known you I still only know you're favorite flower is lilies, you love chicken, you roast people, and you don't like your second gender.”

Yeosang frowned and hummed in agreement, “Ya, I know just about the same amount of you. Popcorn questions?” Wooyoung nodded eagerly and sat up in his seat, “I'll start! Favorite color? Mine's black.”

“Black and Red, favorite hobby? Mine's flying drones.”

“Gaming! How about your least favorite food? Mine is cucumbers,” Wooyoung shivered, pulling a laugh from Yeosang again.

“Oysters or raw-smelling food, it grosses me out.” They continued throwing questions back and forth until the waiter finally showed up with a notepad and took their order before hurrying off.

Wooyoung frowned for a moment before looking at Yeosang with a question in his gaze, “Out with it, it's hard to offend me.” The omega perked up with a smile and fiddled with the napkin in front of him, 'Have you ever dated someone?”

“Mingi... for like a year, then he met Yunho and him being the honest sap he is told me about him. So we broke up, I wasn't too beat up about it since I got a new friend out of it. Yunho's chill.” Yeosang smiled to himself, leaning his chin on his hand and ignored how uncomfortable his sharp jaw was.

“Oh, I don't know why I didn't expect that.”

“Because we're still friends,” He rolled his eyes and cursed under his breath, “I swear, Mingi would track me down across the world if he had to.”

“Wow, you two sound really close.” Wooyoung watched the waitress return with the sandwiches they had ordered before he looked back at Yeosang. “He's someone from my past that I trust, so ya we're close,” Yeosang smiled at the omega across from him before paying attention to his sandwich, a comfortable silence falling over the table.

As soon as Wooyoung paid he was being dragged out of the shop and around the corner, “Aish! Do we have to walk?”

“It's just around the corner you dork, it isn't that far.” He sighed and followed him, shoving his hands into his pockets despite feeling the trickle of sweat down his back. Wooyoung looked over at him with distaste, eyeing the jacket, “Do you have to wear a jacket? You're making me sweat!”

“I- ya it's pretty hot...” Yeosang hesitantly pulled his jacket off and pulled the sleeved of his shirt down over his wrists before tying the jacket around his waist. “Aish! A turtle neck, I thought that at least it might be short-sleeved but no,” Wooyoung sighed with a pout, the bitter scent of worry from the omega reaching Yeosang's nose.

He felt guilt pang in his chest, why was he hiding his scars anyways? Not like the omega didn't have any himself, he's seen the one peeking out on Wooyoung's collar bone, “I have some scars I don't like reminding myself of is all. And this shirt hides them pretty well.”

Wooyoung's gaze snapped over to him and he grabbed Yeosang's wrist before pulling him back towards the car after a brief pause, “How do you feel about tattoos?”

He let the omegas drag him, frowning to himself at the question, “I... suppose they're cool. Why?” The other seemed to vibrate in excitement, “You can get tattoos to cover your scars up, you know. I'm sure there's something you'd like to put on your body.”

His mind instantly went to lilies, wondering if he could cover the mass of scars with those, “I have... quite a bit of scars, if I were to cover each one with a tattoo-”

“Don't finish that, I don't want to know just how many you have. I can only imagine after seeing how many Seonghwa has himself.”

“His are from a much different situation, but ya.” Yeosang got into the car again, thankful Wooyoung hadn't asked to see as he didn't know how he'd react to someone like him seeing them and possibly reacting with disgust, “I- Are we just going to walk in and ask for a tattoo? We have to make reservations don't we?”

“Ha! I know a guy who'll take you without batting an eyelash, he's very sweet and will probably cry for you doing your tattoos,” Wooyoung giggled at the thought, driving them to a destination unknown to Yeosang. His phone buzzed and he unlocked it to see what the message was.

  
  


**Pain in the ass:**

Has anyone seen Yeosang?!  
He disappeared! D:  
  
 **Smol Dad:  
  
** Did you ask him where he was..

**Spit-Roaster:**

With Wooyoung  
Apparently I'm getting a tattoo

 **Pain in the ass:  
  
** Ooo sexy

**Tol Mother:**

Please don't say that in a chatroom that your mate is in

**Puppy:**

What he said

**Pain in the ass:**

Awe I'm sorry babe

**Spit-Roaster**

Be gross where I can't read it please  
I'd like to keep my sanity

**The one who can kick your ass:**

Yah! I didn't know Woo was out with you today

**The very strong silent type:**

He told us he was going to go bother Yeosang...  
Who's the deaf one here? Not me

**The one who can kick your ass:**

Aish, not my fault I was probably busy

**Spit-Roaster**

With what  
Drooling over Jongho?

**The one who can kick your ass:**

dfjkhdslkj  
Don't out me like that dude!  
I was practicing taekwondo!

**The very strong silent type:**

Imma go now, bye

**Smol Dad:**

You two are cute

**Puppy:**

It is rather entertaining

**Spit-Roaster**

I'll send pictures  
If I get a tattoo that is  
adios assholes

  
  


He silenced his phone as everyone started asking a bunch of questions, shaking his head, “I would like to say I contributed to the awkward mess that is San and Jongho.”

Wooyoung laughed, pulling up to the curb in front of a small tattoo shop that read 'MX Tattoos' and getting out with excitement, “Come onnn! They're so nice, you'll like them.” Yeosang snorted, following the omega into the shop with curiosity and was met with a tall and lanky man who had the proportions to be a model, his pale skin littered with tattoos that contrasted greatly with it.

“Hyungwonnie! Long time no see,” Wooyoung skipped up while dragging Yeosang behind him, the tall man looking up with a raised eyebrow. “Hello Wooyoung, what brings me the oh so great pleasure to see you today?” Yeosang cleared his throat before Wooyoung could answer and answered instead, “He brought me here to get a tattoo to cover up a couple of scars.”

Hyungwon nodded grabbing his phone, pausing a bit and looking at Yeosang, “Beta?”

“Uhm, alpha?” Yeosang hesitantly answered, the taller barely reacting past and eyebrow raise and pressed a button before putting the phone up to his ear, his cool demeanor melting when he presumably heard the voice on the other side of the line, “Get your butt down here, we have a client who wants to cover a few scars.”

A loud thump was heard from above and Hyungwon hissed with a wince, “Don't hurt yourself, Jesus!” He hung up with a roll of his eyes, “He'll draw up something for you, then we can call down the other idiot to tattoo you.”

Wooyoung smiled with a nod, not seeming as surprised as Yeosang when a very well muscled man walked out from the door behind the counter, giving them a friendly wave and smile that definitely didn't match the body, “Hello! I'm Hoseok, or you can call me Wonho, I don't care.”

“Uhm, I'm Yeosang.” Hoseok clapped his hands together and gestured him back, “Ok! What kinda tattoo are ya thinking? Oh and I'll have to see the scars so I can make the outline big enough.”

“I was thinking different flowers for my wrists, those are the worst ones and I want it to have some kind of meaning.” Yeosang wouldn't admit it but he'd been sitting on the idea of getting a tattoo for a long time, Wooyoung had just quickened the process of actually getting one.

Wooyoung jumped up and down with a clap, “Flower talk! Is it ok if I come with, Yeosang?” He nodded and almost jumped when the omega clung to his arm immediately when they sat at a table in the back of the shop, watching Hoseok grab paper and a pen.

“Ok, let's see these scars first.” Yeosang winced and pulled his sleeves up revealing the nasty burn scars from the silver cuffs pushing his arms out for him to look and ignored the sharp intake of breath from both of them. Big hands gently grabbed his wrist and pressed paper around one, measuring out where the scar was on both wrists.

He quickly recovered the scars after Hoseok was done, Wooyoung hugging him tightly and seeming to nearly climb onto his lap, “What flowers are you thinking?”

“I think I want forget-me-not's and carnations*.”

Hoseok nodded with a smile, “I'll get right to work then!”

They spent around an hour on the tattoos, revising and planning out how Yeosang wanted them to look, before he traced them onto a different paper with special ink and pressed them onto Yeosang's skin on his wrist, “How does that look?”

He inspected the tattoo outlines, biting at his lip with a small grin tugging at his lips, “I like them.” Hoseok squeals, startling both of them and clapped excitedly, “I'll call down Jooheon and have Hyungwon bring the papers to you to look over, try not to rub off the outlines!”

Yeosang nodded and allowed Wooyoung to inspect the tattoos, smiling brightly, “They're so pretty! It shouldn't hurt too much since you heal so fast, but it'll certainly look really good either way.”

Hyungwon walked in with a small stack of papers and a pen, “It's basically a consent for that you're over 18, you understand it's not our fault if you don't take care of it afterward, and that you will have to pay for the tattoos. Which will be around 120,000 won* for two wrist tattoos.”

Wooyoung nodded while taking the papers and handing them to Yeosang who started filling them out, “I'll be paying, Hyungwonnie.”

He nodded and walked back out, ruffling the hair of a new person who Yeosang assumed to be Jooheon, “Hi! I'm Jooheon, your tattoo artist today, can I see the outlines real quick?” Yeosang held his wrists out and let the other man inspect them, pursing his lips then smiling.

“Perfect! Finish up signing papers and I'll take you to a station.”

“I already finished, Wooyoung just needs to sign the payment papers.” Jooheon nodded and motioned for him to follow, leading him into a room that had multiple tables in it with separated stations two people already taking up one. She looked over to see another muscular man tattooing a rather pretty boy on the side who was whining and squirming on the table.

“Kihyun, stop squirming or I'll mess up.” The guy tattooing paused and waited for Kihyun to stop squirming, “I can't help it, it tickles!” The other snorted and held him still while starting back up, Kihyun squealing with a pout.

Jooheon laughed, setting up his station and patting the seat for Yeosang, “That's Hyunwoo and Kihyun, don't mind them. Ready to start?” Yeosang nodded and rolled his sleeves up for Jooheon, watching the artist gather colors and wipe his wrist carefully with an alcohol wipe before dipping the machine into one, “Ok! Starting now~”

He pressed the needle onto the skin, it creates a slight pinch in the skin before it just became numb and he let himself relax and lay his head back and close his eyes.

At some point, he must have fallen asleep because when he was shaken awake, it was to his first tattoo of the forget me not flowers being finished and Wooyoung gaping at it, “Wow! You did really good, it's so pretty.” Yeosang lifted it up to inspect it, only slight glimpses of the scar underneath showing, “Thank you.”

“Don't thank me next! We still have your other wrist to do.” Jooheon set about reorganizing the colors and sterilizing equipment before walking over and wrapping his first tattoo, “I'll go through cleaning before you leave, it should only take around two days for yours to heal though.”

“Ok, time for the other wrist?” Yeosang looked over, letting Wooyoung inspect his wrist with curious eyes, “Yep, I'm ready.”

Jooheon nodded, repeating the process on the other wrist and Yeosang lulled back to a dreamless sleep as soon as the skin went numb.

Again, he was shaken awake, this time by Wooyoung who had a giant smile, “They're both so pretty! I let you sleep until Hyungwon finished getting the payment through so all we gotta do is get dinner then we can go back to the dorms!”

Yeosang flushed, even more time out with Wooyoung wouldn't be something he'd complain about, “Ok, but I'm buying this time.” The other nodded and waved to Hyungwon, grabbing a small sheet that explained how to clean the tattoos before leaving.

“Let's go get ramen! That sounds really good right now, you up for it?”

Yeosang nodded, and got into the car, staring out into the now slightly dark skies, glad that at least this year his birthday turned out nice as he inspected his new tattoos.

~Time skip! (Arrival at dorms)~

Mingi opened the door and immediately grabbed Yeosang's arms, careful to avoid his wrists and inspect the tattoos through the plastic before squealing and dragging him in, “They're so pretty! Oh my god, Yunho look at his tattoos!” He sighed as his best friend pulled him into the kitchen where Yunho was cooking something, “Oh, was wondering where those pictures were. You better send some to the group chat before they come over to see themselves.”

“True, I'll do that in a bit.” He turned to Wooyoung who had followed them in and was hanging out at the entrance of the kitchen, “Did you fuck on the kitchen counters, too? It fucking stinks in here.”

Yunho chokes on the water he had been drinking, and Yeosang snorts with a smile as Mingi bent over and started to laugh his ass off, “M-maybe?”

Yeosang and Wooyoung both wrinkle their noses, the alpha walking past the other and to his room, “Aaaand I'm outta here, I'm not eating what you're making Yunho!” Wooyoung giggled and followed him into his room, plopping down on the bed and watching Yeosang hang his jacket up, “So, how was today?”

“Uhm, it was nice... thank you for getting my ass out of my dorm today. It- it was nice. You wanna help me take pictures of my wrists for the eager audience waiting?”

“Sure! I'll take them on my phone.” Wooyoung pulled his phone out as Yeosang gently unwrapped the plastic around his wrists and held them out for the omega to snap pictures.

**Fiesty Shithead:**

Yeosang's tattoos!

  
  


**The very strong silent type:**

Whoa, those are pretty

**Tol Mother:**

I like them  
forget-me-nots and...  
Pink carnations?

**Spit-Roaster:**

Yeah  
not awake enough to explain them

**Smol Dad:**

Go to bed  
You can explain tomorrow at lunch lol

**The one who can kick your ass:**

Ya! I can't wait to see them irl

**Pain in the ass:**

so pretty!

**Puppy:**

You literally just saw them, babe

**Pain in the ass:**

Shhhh

Yeosang rolled his eyes, laying back on his bed with a yawn, “I guess I'll see you tomorrow in dance, ya?” Wooyoung nodded with a grin, getting up from the bed and hugging Yeosang, “Happy birthday, you dork. Make sure you clean your tattoo! Bye!”

He waved as Wooyoung walked out and shut the door behind, briefly saying goodbye to the other two before walking out and leaving Yeosang to his own devices. He groaned as Mingi snuck in with a mischievous smile, “Soooo how was the date?”

“Oh my god, get the hell out of my room Mingi. It wasn't a date, he doesn't seem to like me in that way anyways.”

“Pffft, you're oblivious. Have you seen the way he looks at you? Also, when have I been wrong?” Mingi poked his nose with a knowing smile, wiggling on the bed. Yeosang sighed in defeat shoving the other off his bed, “Go away, I need to be alone.”

“Fine, fine. Be that way! Sleep well, Yeosangie.”

With that, he was alone again, though he was definitely feeling lonely without the constant narration of a certain omega next to him.

  
  


  
*Forget-me-not flowers symbolize true love and are given to hope the recipient will not forget the fiver, it also symbolizes faithful love and memories. Yeosang's interpretation of this tattoo is for his mother, a silent promise to never forget her love for him, and also a promise to never forget what Mingi and his family did for him.  
  
Carnations (pink) are a death flower and stand for the remembrance of the deceased. Another flower from Yeosang in remembrance of his mother.

*120k won is around 200 USD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this I wrote 3.7k words (holy shit) which is around 2x what I usually write! I hyped myself up on caffeine and wrote for like 6 hours xD
> 
> More Flower talk, I hope you enjoy it, I know I do  
> Also, can we talk about how fucking gorgeous Hongjoong and Seonghwa were in yesterday's teaser photos? I am DEAD, and Hongjoong's teaser was a big giant OOF. Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?? xD
> 
> Songs I listened to while making this (hence MX cameos xD)  
> You Can't Hold My Heart, Jealousy, Alligator, Shoot Out, Fantasia – Monsta X


	12. Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeosang sleeps over at Wooyoung's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's gonna pre-order an album even though I need to save up for college? This person! Hahahahah Imma go cry in a corner now. Also, starting summer college classes soon so my schedule is gonna be so fucked, be prepared for the most inconsistent update times ever. I'm doing marching band and- excited yet nervous because I haven't played my instrument in 3 months xD

~A Week after the tattoos~

**Wooyoung has created a chatroom with you**

**Wooyoung:**

Hey, Yeosang?

**Yeosang:**

Ya?

**Wooyoung:**

When should we meet up to do our duet?

**Yeosang:**

Uhm, how are Wednesday and Thursday for you

**Wooyoung:**

I'm free in the mornings until 1pm on Wednesday   
Then free after 5pm on Thursday  
Wanna work on those days?

**Yeosang:**

Sure

**Wooyoung:**

How are the tattoos??  
Also, we need to try going to the arcade again

**Yeosang:**

They healed well  
What time are you thinking?

**Wooyoung:**

Hmmm, not today I'm scheming

**Yeosang:**

About?

**Wooyoung:**

Getting San to ask out Jongho  
For fucks sake, the tension between them rn  
I'm about to force them to kiss

**Yeosang:**

Pfft  
Or convince him into giving Jongho a courting gift

**Wooyoung:**

Fuck why didn't I think of that?  
You're a genius

**Yeosang:**

Why thank you

**Wooyoung:**

Oh shut up  
get your ass over to my dorm  
 **-** Wooyoung sent his location to you-

**Yeosang:**

Now?

**Wooyoung:**

Duhh, wear some cologne  
And tell Mingi where you're going

**Yeosang:**

Sheesh  
Ok, mom

**Wooyoung:**

You know you need to be careful  
I'm just making sure you don't get another scar.

**Yeosang:**

Thanks  
Uhm, be over in a few

  
  


Yeosang stared at his texts, a strange feeling pulling at his chest while his throat burned and make it difficult to swallow. He walked out of his room and glanced over to the couch where Mingi and Yunho were cuddling (thank god), “Wooyoung demanded that I come over to his dorm, I'll be gone for a bit.”

Mingi instantly sat up with obvious excitement, Yunho cussing as his mate kneed his groin, “Oh my god! Wear that new cologne you got, he'll go crazy over it. Ooo and wear that tank you have-”

“Mingi, I'm not trying to-”

The omega crawled over the couch and covered his mouth, “I am not letting you distance yourself from the first person you've shown romantic interest in! You are doing what I say or so help me-”

Yeosang shuddered at the darkening tone of the other's tone, raising his hands in surrender, “Ok, ok! I'll wear what you say.” Mingi perked up again and rubbed his hands together, running into Yeosang's room and into his wardrobe, “Get in here!”

~~

Wooyoung rushed around to tidy his nest up, not knowing why he was doing it as he would likely not allow the other into it anyway since they weren't awfully close yet. Still, his instincts convinced him that it needed to be done. He also turned a pot of water on the stove, seeing that it was almost dinner and hoped Yeosang enjoyed pasta as that was all he really had in the cupboards.

He heard the buzzer to his room sound and he scrambled over soothing his clothes and hair before opening the door to Yeosang dressed in torn, tight jeans and a tank top with a woodsy cologne wafting from him, “Hi! Come in, what's the bag for?”

“Mingi insisted since it'll be dark soon,” Yeosang looked at his watch on his wrist, Wooyoung's attention drawn the alpha's flexing muscles in his arms making him gulp down the drool at the sight.

“That makes sense! I'm fine if you stay over, let me text San and Jongho. Your tattoos look really nice by the way.” Wooyoung took his phone out, distracting himself from Yeosang's arms. “Ya, I'm really happy with them... Thank you, for the suggestion. I might get more tattoos.”

Wooyoung couldn't help the giant grin that spread on his face, feeling very happy that Yeosang wasn't regretting the tattoos and they seemed to help a bit, “That makes me happy if you decide you want another tell me and I accompany you again if you want.”

The other paused, frowning slightly over at him with a confused expression, “You don't want to know where I got the scars?” He shrugged, putting the pasta into boiling water and looking at the notification that pings on his phone, “Eh, you'll tell me when you're comfortable. I know how hard it is to talk about your past.”

“I- thank you, again. What are you cooking?”

“Oh! I figured you hadn't eaten so I'm making pasta since I haven't either and its near dinner anyways. Uh, do you like pasta?” Wooyoung wrung his fingers until he got a nod from the other, the nervousness going away for the most part, “San said he and Jongho are fine if you stay over tonight.”

Yeosang sat down on a seat at the kitchen island, nodding while watching Wooyoung, “Ya, I'm good with pasta.” He nodded and grabbed a can of sauce to dump in a pan so he could warm it up, hearing sniffing from Yeosang as he did, “You smell a lot stronger than usual.”

“Ah, I think my heat is just around the corner, sorry if its too strong I can take a scent reducer if you need.” Wooyoung looked back at the alpha who just shook his head, “No need, I can control myself.”

“Good!” Wooyoung drained the pasta as the timer went off and threw it into the sauce, mixing it real quick before splitting it equally into two bowls and handing Yeosang one with a fork, “Eat up!” Wooyoung pulled up a chair and started eating, watching Yeosang carefully eating each bite (mostly his arms), “Oh! We should start scheming before the other two arrive.”

“Like I said, courting gifts. Flowers, books, blankets, food, uhmmmm am I missing anything?” Yeosang scratched his jaw, a slight frown on his features.

“I think that's all, so I just gotta convince San to give Jongho courting gifts?”

“Yep, it's a bit easier than you're making it out to be,” Yeosang grinned in his direction, Wooyoung feeling heat crawl up his neck In the form of a blush, he was sure his face was bright red now, “Aish, sorry you probably could have just explained it over the phone then be done with it. I'll walk you back home if you don't want to stay?”

The alpha shrugged with a slight grin, “Or we could binge movies as I'm sure Yunho and Mingi are getting it on right now. I'll get sexiled anyways.”

“How often do those two fuck?! They're like rabbits, I wouldn't have guessed it from Yunho and Mingi!” Wooyoung groaned, exasperated by the mated couple, and was also a bit jealous they had each other. “They're stuck in their honeymoon faze even though they officially mated like a year ago. It got old pretty quick but now I have my fancy headphones.”

Wooyoung hummed in acknowledgment, frowning at his spaghetti after seeing that Yeosang's bowl was already empty and wondered when the hell the alpha had eaten it, “What the fuck? Are you a vacuum? Where did your food go!”

“Uhm... my stomach?” Yeosang raised an eyebrow then saw his bowl and his mouth formed an 'o' with his eyebrows raised, “I've had quite the appetite since I stopped taking suppressants, which has been helping me build up some muscle.”

Wooyoung barely stopped himself from blatantly staring at the other's arm as he flexed it, poking at the muscle under the skin, “Uh, speaking of that. Why hasn't your rut hit? I usually hear that those who get off of suppressants after a long time get hit pretty quickly with a rut or heat.”

Yeosang pursed his lips, wiping his hands carefully of any sauce that got on them and fiddled with them, “Doctor said it might not hit until it's triggered when I'm around an omega in heat. He said that it's probably my body trying to preserve itself until I have a suitable mate to 'take care' of me since it'll likely be next to impossible to control myself.”

The alpha across from him rubbed his face and Wooyoung could oddly feel the stressed pheromones even though there was no bitterness to accompany it, “I really hate the thought of losing control, too. So I'm just stressed some irresponsible person is going to set my rut off because they refuse to keep track of their heat.”

He reached over and held Yeosang's hand and released a small amount of calming pheromones, feeling relief when he saw his frame relax, “Well I'll be extra careful since my heat should be here in a week, though that doesn't account for anyone else on campus.”

Yeosang nodded, looking over at the TV then back to Wooyoung's now-empty bowl, “What movie should we watch?” Wooyoung hummed, looking back to the TV as well with a squint, if Yeosang was staying over that night it would be more comfortable to watch a movie in his bed, “Let's watch a movie in my room, that way if one of use falls asleep we'll already be where we need!”

“I-I you're letting me sleep in your bed?” Yeosang looked at him with wide eyes which pulled a giggle from him. “Yes, doofus. C'mon, let's watch Doctor Strange.”

Wooyoung leaped from his seat and walked to his room, hearing the alpha get up and follow him as well, “That movie is already in my room, I watched it last week. Go ahead and change into your pajamas, the bathroom is right there.” Yeosang looked where Wooyoung pointed and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door and leaving him by himself, “Ok...”

He nearly squealed after realizing the other barely protested watching the movie from his bed and felt his instincts switch on like a light switch. Wooyoung ran around his bed making sure it was as comfortable as it could possibly be for them and ran out to microwave popcorn.

Why he was being so fussy? Well, that was obvious (to himself at least), hopefully, the alpha would pick up on everything and not be completely oblivious like most dynamics were when it came to others.

~~

Yeosang had to force himself for the past 3 hours not to purposefully flex in front of Wooyoung, cursing Mingi for making him put his arms out on display as he could feel the omega's stare on his arms rather than his face (not that he minded much, let's be honest here).

What made it worse was that it seemed like Wooyoung was half-making a nest in his bed that he would likely be sleeping in, why did he have such little energy to argue with the omega? He also noticed that the omega decided to wear cutesy pink pajamas that consisted of short-shorts and a t-shirt.

Yeosang couldn't keep his eyes off the other's thighs no matter how hard he tried, watching the supple skin flex over the developed muscles and involuntarily imagining what they'd feel like.

He felt mildly disgusted with himself and his thoughts of Wooyoung, wondering what he was feeling as he'd never really experienced it before. It couldn't be just attraction, he'd have to ask Mingi tomorrow about it. Yeosang tried, tried, not to stare after the omega as he fussed around him.

“Go ahead and make yourself comfortable! I'll join you after the popcorn is done!” Wooyoung bent over and fussed with the DVD player, Yeosang gulping and quickly turning to go and 'get comfortable'.

He climbed into the bed and sat underneath the covers, settling back into the plentiful pillows and resuming his previous occupation of watching Wooyoung run around. Soon the other was joining him in the bed with a sizable bowl of popcorn and scooting under the blankets until their thighs and shoulders were touching, “Movie time!”

Yeosang didn't miss the blatant sniff the omega aimed towards his collar, “I'm really glad you wore the cologne you're wearing now. It's really soothing.”

He just nodded, trying not to seem too stiff as he resisted some very strong instincts that suddenly hit him like a truck, biting his lip and forcing his eyes to look at the screen where the movie was now playing instead of letting his eyes wander, “Th-thanks?”

“Why are you so tense all of a sudden? Did I make you uncomfortable?” Wooyoung reappeared in his line of vision and he groaned, covering his face, “I'm just having a war with my instincts, it's fine.” Warm hands grabbed his forearms and pulled his hands from his face, the omega letting off a comforting scent that let Yeosang relax, “Better? I can pillows between us if you want?”

“I- yes, please. It isn't because of you! I just don't trust myself.” Yeosang frowned when Wooyoung pouted, wanting to take his statement back but didn't, wanting to make sure he didn't do anything stupid around him.

“It's ok, I understand.”

The rest of the movie was quiet after Wooyoung fixed the bed so there was a line of pillows between them, Yeosang sat and 'watched' the movie while not even processing what was going on. He instead let his guilt fester in his thoughts and chest after seeing just how pouty the other was, feeling like crap because he couldn't trust himself per usual.

At some point the door cracked open to reveal San who was frowning, his eyes locking onto him and gesturing him outside. Yeosang quietly got out of the bed as to not wake the omega who'd fallen asleep at some point, shutting the door softly, “What's up?”

San eyed him with a suspicious glare, making him shift uncomfortably as Jongho was just calmly drinking a health drink, “So, what are your intentions with my Woo?”

Yeosang sputtered, panic racing through his chest as he waved his hands as if it would prove his innocence, “I-I swear I don't want to hurt him, I'd rather jump off a cliff than hurt someone! Much less him and-” San held up a hand, his glare reduced to one of guilt, “Sorry, I shouldn't have let my thought gotten to my head. I keep putting you in with the other alphas that are not so... kind. He seems to like you, just remember if you hurt him I'll make you regret living.”

Yeosang almost sobbed in relief, sliding down against the wall and covering his face and curled up into a ball, scenting the surprise in both of the omega's scents. He truly hated that anyone had to even worry that he'd hurt them, even if the fear was valid, and if he'd ever hurt anyone he'd very willingly get beat up by San.

He heard the door open and Wooyoung's worried scent joining the fray, “What'd you say to him?! He's letting off really strong pheromones... Are you ok Yeosang?” He felt Wooyoungs arms encircle his shoulders and he gulped down a sob at the blatant trust of the action, “F-fine! I think I'll just sleep on the couch.”

“No, you're sleeping in my bed. Don't even try to argue, you need cuddles!” Wooyoung dragged him up, San patting his back before leaving to his room with Jongho, “What'd he even say to you?”

“He was just looking out for you. I don't blame him, even if I'm scentless I still have the instincts that come with being an alpha. It just triggered some trauma, not too horrible...” Yeosang let himself be directed onto the bed after pillows were thrown off to erase the line.

“No, it isn't 'just' trauma. I don't know what happened to you but from what I've seen it wasn't very nice, I understand. Now just let me cuddle you, damnit!” Wooyoung threw himself at Yeosang, he yelped and caught the omega leaping at him, sighing in defeat and hesitantly wrapping his arms around his shoulders. The omega had no qualms in relaxing into him and burying his face into his neck.

He forced himself not to overthink, maybe he could allow himself one night to relax around someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also uh, little bit o' angst in the midst of the fluff.  
> Can someone tell me how the fuck flirting works? This bitch (me) is fucking clueless xD  
> Also, Hongjoong's blue hair is destroying me. I love it.


	13. To The Beat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingi makes Wooyoung man up hehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I move into my dorm within the next two weeks, we're going into phase 3 as I'm going to college. So masks are required inside and outside, but that's fine, at least I know I'll be pretty safe. I have auditions for my college orchestra as well! Wish me luck >.< I have to send in a recording.
> 
> Enjoy even more Woosang fluff, this was supposed to come out comeback day but well, that didn't happen XD

Yeosang woke up with his nose buried right into Wooyoung's neck and his arms wrapped firmly around the omega's waist with arms holding his head in place. He breathed in from surprise and immediately regretted it as his nose was right next to the other's scent gland.

His whole body shuddered and he fought, once again, against his instincts to bite into the neck in front of him and panic gripped his heart as he realized controlling himself was getting harder as the minutes ticked. Yeosang quickly shoved out of Wooyoung's arms not caring if he woke him up and ran into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Yeosang heard a noise of protest that he didn't exactly care about as he jumped into the shower and turned the water on, ice-cold water hitting his face and soaking his clothes.

Wooyoung knocked on the door before turning the nob and looking in with a confused, sleepy expression, “What- Yeosang, why are you in the shower with your clothes on?” He just shook his head in response and sank down till he was sitting on the ground and hugged his knees as the spray of water kept hitting him, “Please leave me be.”

“No, tell me why you're taking a shower in your PJ's... in cold water, too!” Wooyoung hurried over and shut the water off and Yeosang's grip on his legs tightened, “You'll catch a cold like that, you know. Now talk!”

He covered his nose as the omega's scent hit him and his urges came back, feeling the lump in his throat grow and anxiety bubble in his stomach, “Wooyoung.”

“Yeosang, c'mon I'll try to be understanding,” The other stubbornly sat there with expectant eyes, forcing Yeosang to try and swallow the lump before talking. “I woke up with my face in your neck, and it was becoming harder and harder to not do anything. I found out when I with Mingi if I took a cold shower when my urges got too strong they'd go away for a while so I could breathe. Though they were never as strong as this...”

“Well, that's cuz you're off those shitty suppressants. I'm sure once you have your first rut they'll calm down, it's just a matter of making sure it's done healthily,” Wooyoung reached over and gripped one of his wrists gently, tracing over the forget-me-not flowers.

He nodded, watching Wooyoung trace the flowers and jumping when his wrist was suddenly brought up to the other's neck and rubbed it over his scent gland. Yeosang sighed as his body was suddenly able to relax, uncurling and letting his head fall back against the wall of the shower. The omega scooted closer and sat next to him, grabbing his other wrist and doing the same, seeing how the alpha relaxed at the action.

The door opened again and revealed Jongho and San with worried faces, their eyes focusing in on what Wooyoung was doing, “Everything ok?” Wooyoung nodded and waved them off, not caring what they thought and waited until the door was closed to look at Yeosang again.

“Better?” He nodded, pulling his wrist away hesitantly, “Thanks... I didn't know that would help.” Wooyoung grinned and stood up, offering Yeosang a hand to stand up, “Let's get you into something dry before you catch a cold.”

He willingly took Wooyoung's hand and hefted himself up, surprised by just how strong the omega was who barely had to exert any effort. The omega shoved a change of his own clothes into his arms, “Take these, for now, I'll steal your sweatshirt for compensation so you don't forget!”

Yeosang just nodded dumbly, sleepiness hitting him suddenly and he sluggishly pulled on the clothes without any fight. Wooyoung walked him to his dorm room after packing his bag back up (keeping the sweatshirt, of course), probably seeing how sleepy he'd gotten and knocked on the door with an alpha sleepily hanging off his shoulders.

Yunho opened the door in a 'kiss the cook' apron and laughed at the sighed of Yeosang, “Well he looks relaxed, I don't think I've seen him that loose before. Here to drop him off?”

“Yep!” Yunho stepped aside and let Wooyoung steer Yeosang to his room, Mingi curiously following them in, “I thought he'd camp out at your place today, something happen?” The alpha grumbled a 'you're too loud' and climbed into bed, hiding underneath the covers.

“Uhm... he woke up panicking because of his instincts and decide to take a cold shower in clothes, so I scented him so he could relax and brought him back here.”

Mingi's eyes widened a bit, eyeing Wooyoung with a bit of a pout, “Scented? He never got relaxed whenever I scented him. Oh well, that just means you two get along well. It happens when Joong scents Seonghwa too, if that makes you feel any better.”

Wooyoung nodded, he supposed it would make sense for such a thing to happen. He looked over at Yeosang who was fast asleep in his bed, “Uhm, I guess I should go now.” Mingi hummed and gripped Wooyoung's wrist before pulling him into the room across the hall, the pungent scent of the mated pair making him curl his nose up in distaste.

Mingi pulled him close and held his shoulders with an eyebrow raised, “You like Yeosang, don't you?”

“I- uhm... yeah,” He barely even tried to deny the keen eyes Mingi had on him, feeling his cheeks heat up underneath the suspicious look. “...Ok, fine! But only because I like you and this makes me excited!” Wooyoung watched the other omega jump up and down with a quiet squeal while holding his hands.

“You're not gonna give me the 'don't hurt him or I'll kill you' speech?”

Mingi waved his hand dismissively, “I figured that message was already clear, anyways. Are you going to get him a courting gift?”

“What!? I would but uh, I don't know what to get him...?” Wooyoung pulled his hands from Mingi's grasp and wrung them in nervousness, feeling the blush return even stronger to his face at the suggestion. The other just snorted and raised an eyebrow at him, “Why not flowers? You should know by now he likes flower talk. Like, his tattoos? Hello?”

He facepalmed, irritated that the idea hadn't crossed his mind before, “Of course, the classic courting gift.” Mingi grinned and patted his shoulders, “Hurt him and me, Hongjoong, and Yunho will hurt you. Got it?”

“U-uhm, yeah! Of course!” Wooyoung shuddered at the slightly murderous look in Mingi's eyes, retreating from the dorm quickly and jogged back to his dorm. If he was getting a courting gift he might as well drag San along with him.

He opened up the dorm door and yelled into the room, “San, get your ass ready so we can do some shopping. Jongho you're staying behind here, finish your damn project.”

A whine sounded from the sofa where Jongho had a lap full of San, “But cuddles!”

“San.”

“...Fine.” San got up with a pout and grabbed his mini backpack, following Wooyoung out the door after they both gave the youngest a hug. After the door was closed, he grabbed San's wrist and pulled him to his car, “We're getting courting gifts!”

“Yah! Who're you getting courting gifts for?!” San pulled his hand from Wooyoung and jogged up next to him with a frown. “Yeosang? Who else? And you're getting one for Jongho, I'm finished watching you and Jongho tiptoe around finally asking each other out. Two birds with one stone!”

San made a whining noise, pulling Wooyoung to a stop by his car, “Woo, don't make me do this pleeaasseee! My heart won't be able to handle it.” He scoffed and rolled his eyes, “Please, you were sitting on his lap earlier with the biggest heart eyes ever.”

Eventually, his friend gave up and let Wooyoung drive him to the nearest well-rated florist nearby, which entailed a thirty-minute drive into the nicer part of the city.

The shop where they stopped was small but very much decorated with tons of flowers and soft aesthetics, “Wow... it's so pink.” San nodded and got out, swinging his backpack onto his back and following Wooyoung in. At the front desk was a young guy who looked only a few years younger than them.

He looked up at the bell and a look of excitement crossed his face, “Hello! Welcome to Flowers for Cho, I'm Cho Seungyoun, the owner. How can I help you?”

They both blinked at the enthusiasm the owner heard, internally cringing at the pun Seungyoun had decided to name it, “Uhm, we're both here for courting gifts?” The florist clapped in excitement, going into the back and returning with two vases, “Go to town! Each flower is 1500 won and I'll help organize them for an additional 5000 won.”

The two friends nodded, going their separate ways through the shop. Wooyoung immediately picked up a couple of lily's one still in a bud while the other was opened wide with a bright yellow core and a pretty purple surrounding it. He was glad they were a fairly good courting flower along with it being Yeosang's favorite flower.

He also grabbed a succulent, the little plant reminded him of Yeosang since it was so resilient. It obvious the other had gone through a lot considering the scars on his wrists, but he'd let him reveal his past to him if he wanted.

Seungyoun appeared out of nowhere next to him, “Ooo, you must really like them to grab pink heather. How about some pink roses?” Wooyoung yelped, holding a hand over his heart as the beta, or it seemed so from the other's scent, smiled at him enthusiastically.

“Ya... Pink roses would be good.”

Seungyoun continued to walk in between the two of them, occasionally giving suggestions when they stare too long at one section of flowers. Wooyoung ended up paying the extra money for the florist's help in arranging them, Seungyoun quickly rearranging them into an appealing arrangement.

“That'll come out to a total of 73,200 won, please!” Wooyoung stopped himself from gawking at the price and pulled his card out to give to Seungyoun who quickly swiped the card and handed him the receipt, “You're all set! I hope it goes well for you, I suggest giving the flowers within the next 2 days before they wilt too much.”

Wooyoung waited for San to finish getting his own bouquet, it considerably smaller than his own but was well arranged nonetheless by the florist, “That'll be 62,300 won please!”

San paid and joined Wooyoung by the door, fussing with the flowers nervously and bright blush on his cheeks, “I can't believe I allowed you to convince me to get Jongho courting flowers, absolutely absurd.” He patted San's shoulder with a smile, “Just think, you'll get to actually kiss him instead of his cheek if he allows it.”

“...That's a good point. Let's go before we both wimp out. You should ask Yeosang out for a date after you give him the flowers,” San sat back in his seat in the car, holding both bouquets so the flowers wouldn't get crushed. “Fine but you also have to take Jongho out for a date.”

San sneered but resigned to his fate, knowing his friend was much too stubborn to let him go back now, “We're here! Oh, I'm nervous, I'll go straight to Yeosang you go straight to Jongho. Gimme the damn flowers.” Wooyoung felt his stomach flip with nervous butterflies but also excitement, this was his chance to have a normal college life.

Ok, maybe not too normal cuz where's the fun in that?

San handed him the bouquet, the weight of it making his heartbeat even faster as he got out and the two of them wished each other luck, “Text me his answer, San!”

“You too! If I don't hear from you within the hour I'll come hunt you down.” San eyed him as if he knew Wooyoung would just cry in some random place if he were rejected instead of coming back to the dorm, “And Jongho will help me. Now go!”

Wooyoung whined but went on his way to Yeosang and Mingi's dorm, taking a detour to hype himself enough that he was able to keep himself from pausing when he knocked on the door. He hid the flowers (poorly, he was sure) behind his back and checked the time, almost gaping when he realized it'd been around 6 hours since he dropped Yeosang off.

The door opened and he quickly straightened, met by the sight of a sleepy Yeosang, his cheeks and eyes still slightly puffy as the alpha rubbed his eyes, “Wooyoung? You were just here this morning?”

“U-uhm can I come in?” Yeosang nodded and gestured him in, slumbering back to his room. From what he could tell Mingi and Yunho weren't there as there was a distinct lack of inappropriate noises.

Yeosang sat on his bed and eyed Wooyoung where he stood in the doorway, “What are you holding?” His heart threatened to leap out of his chest as she shyly moved towards Yeosang and maneuvered the bouquet in front of him and held it out to him, “I-it's for you!”

He saw the alpha's eyes widen significantly, cautiously taking the vase and looking over the flowers, pausing on the lily's and the succulent, “Is... Is this a courting gift, Wooyoung?”

Wooyoung nodded quickly, heat rushing to his face when he saw how red the other's was as well, but also felt a slight bit of dread when the alpha didn't answer, “Uhm, I can take them back-”

“No! I-I mean, of course not, th-thank you. Are you really sure you'd want to court me of all people? I'm a mess, Wooyoung, I won't lie to you about that. I barely know the basics of flower meanings much less courting customs. I'm like to upset you, too.” Wooyoung frowned then Yeosang shut himself down, he grabbed the vase from the alpha's hands and set it on the bedside shelf before launching himself into the alpha's arms.

Yeosang fell back with a startled grunt, hesitantly wrapping his arms around Wooyoung's waist when the other only snuggled further into his neck, “That's fine, I wasn't expecting the whole formal courting shit. But I like you, Yeosang. I can survive through the hardships I'm sure there'll be. I'm not so dumb to not realize you have trauma, I'll be there as much as I can be for you.”

Wooyoung heard a loud sniffle right next to his ear, and he immediately pulled away and flipped their positions, Yeosang letting him move him around until the alpha was laying on top of him comfortably, “You really mean it? That you'll deal with me keeping you out of the loop of my past for now?”

“Of course, we're just getting to know one another. I don't expect to know everything right away. So, is that a yes to me courting you?” Wooyoung hummed in response, running his fingers through Yeosang's soft hair, gaining quite the satisfaction from the feeling.

“I- yeah... thank you Wooyoung.” Yeosang relaxed in his hold, albeit a bit hesitantly as Wooyoung pet his head, seeming to drift back off into sleep. Eventually, he felt sleep tug at his eyelids and he let them close, contentedly purring as he fell asleep.

**Wooyoung's**

_**Flower Bouquet Meanings:**_ _ **  
**_ _  
_ **Oriental Lily:** represents the "universal symbol of beauty," while expressing an air of wealth and decadence. Other meanings associated with this flower include purity and innocence.  
 **  
** **Pink Roses** : Can stand for femininity, elegance, refinement, and sweetness. ... **A hot pink rose** can convey gratitude, appreciation, recognition and **Light pink** roses are closely associated with tenderness and appreciation.  
  
 **Light red carnations:** represent admiration.  
  
 **Fushia Stock flowers:** Represents the idea of “you will always be beautiful to me.”  
  
 **Pink heather flowers:** A symbol of femininity, love, passion, and you can tell a person how much you want them to be part of your life.  
 **Lemon leaf:** a symbol of longevity, purification, love, and friendship.  
  
 **Eucalyptus:** represents purity.  
  
 **Echeveria Succulents:** They do not officially have any symbolic meaning, but given its tough nature, we think the plant represents persistence and strength, a nice gesture for someone strong.

**San's:**

**Pink (stargazer) lilies:** symbolize prosperity and abundance

 **Purple carnations:** symbolize capriciousness (in this case, San means 'witty and unpredictable')

 **Red Alstroemeria:** Represents passion, It is much like a rose as it's an ideal flower to tell someone you love them.

 **Purple Lisianthus:** an ideal gift of appreciation, gratefulness, and charisma, makes a perfect bouquet when wanting to show respect, love, acceptance, and acknowledgment

 **Purple Asters:** symbols of royalty, nobility, and beauty. This is the perfect flower to gift to someone you find to be a little bit unusual and unique.

 **Red Roses:** stand for passion, true love, romance, and desire, the red rose is a classic “I Love You” flower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please read the notes on the meanings of the flowers, I worked hard to find pictures and gather info <3
> 
> Fever Pt. 1 was a whole BOP, I think I actually died listening to Hongjoong's rap at the start of 'To The Beat' and I looooove how many more lines Yeosang and Woo got in this album! Stream inception and let's get Ateez their third win!


	14. Thanxx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woosang go to the arcade for a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realize I only really touched on four of their majors so here you go  
> Yeosang- Dance (no minor)  
> Mingi – Therapy w/ minor in dance  
> Yunho – Dance w/ minor in accounting  
> Wooyoung – Nursing w/ minor in dance  
> Hongjoong – Producing (no minor)  
> Seonghwa – Lawyer w/ minor in sign language  
> Jongho – Vocal Performance w/ minor in theater  
> San - Special Ed w/ minor in Vocal Performance  
> NOTICE: In this chapter there is brief talk of scars, malpractice in therapy, and past abuse.

Yeosang's daily schedule quickly changed as Wooyoung wormed his way into it, dragging him away from the library to instead study at one of their dorms so he could cuddle while they studied.

He didn't mind it, it was just that he wasn't used to someone being so eager to touch and be near him except for Mingi, but that was different. Wooyoung would demand that he either stayed over or Yeosang stayed over so that they could sleep together.

A month quickly flew by after Wooyoung asked to court him, a week in the omega got his heat during one of the nights a couple weeks in he'd accidentally walked in on him changing and caught sight of the many scars that littered his torso. Thankfully, Wooyoung only pouted and demanded a hug and then forced Yeosang to sit while he inspected the scars with a curiosity that made Yeosang worried he'd hurt himself thinking.

“What's this one from?”

“A whip.” Wooyoung had pouted particularly hard at that, rubbing his face into his neck while he sat on his lap. Yeosang was sure the omega could see the prominent blush that heated his face while he sat there, but he never complained since he liked the weight on his lap.

He also found out a few new things about himself, and how unlike during the period when he was on suppressants (and not having Wooyoung courting him), Yeosang had both a giant appetite and an almost uncontrollable urge to touch Wooyoung whenever he was near. It was particularly bad at the moment as they practiced their duet choreography, there being multiple parts where he would be close to Wooyoung but not touching.

It seemed almost like his being ached for his soft touch now that he'd gotten a taste of how gentle and caring the omega was, it didn't help that his new favorite seat was on Yeosang's lap. “Let's take a break, you seem a little off right now. Are you ok?” Wooyoung stopped dancing worriedly cupping Yeosang's cheeks and inspecting his face for anything that seemed off.

“Yes sorry, I'm in my head today. Just, it's already been a month, you know?” Yeosang yawned and sat on the bench against the wall of the practice room they had booked out for a few hours.

Wooyoung grabbed his water and promptly sat on his lap, the alpha not even surprised at this point as it'd become a common occurrence, “Mhm! I was thinking we could actually try and do that arcade date this time since we didn't get that far last time.”

“Sure, then we can go to that new tteokbokki stand around the corner from there. I heard it's really good,” Yeosang grabbed his own water bottle and drank from it, noticing how Wooyoung stared at his neck.

“C-Could I scent you before we go?” The omega flushed cutely, his ears turning red as Yeosang felt fondness pang in his chest and he carefully wrapped an arm around his waist. Wooyoung happily wrapped his arms around his neck and buried his nose into Yeosang's neck, a loud purr sounding from his chest, “I'll take that as a yes~”

He tilted his head to the side and let out a relaxed sigh as Wooyoung nosed along his neck and rubbed his scent into his skin rather eagerly. His scent rather reminded him of fresh cinnamon buns, which was definitely welcome as Yeosang loved sweets.

It made him wonder what it'd be like to kiss Wooyoung, he remembered Mingi always slightly tasting like his strawberry scent when they had kissed a few years back. His train of thought was interrupted by soft lips pressing against his cheek, a shiver going through his whole body, and a distressed whimper he wasn't quick enough to swallow escaped.

“Did I do something wrong?” Wooyoung's face appeared back in his sight and he nodded, swallowing down the lump in his throat, “You didn't do anything wrong, I think my instincts are starting to catch up. I'll probably go into rut here soon...”

Wooyoung frowned and rested his forehead on Yeosang's holding his cheeks softly again, “You know, you'll probably be in too much pain to actually move during your rut. Maybe having me there would help?” Yeosang almost immediately shot the idea down out of habit but bit his tongue, “Why do you think I'll just be in pain the whole time?”

“My older brother, he's an omega, he was kinda like you in that he took suppressants to his dynamic. He didn't get as damaged as you did but he did end up having a seizure and they took him off of them. His next heat was just him crying from the pain, not even his mate could help alleviate it. That's why I think it'd be safe for me to care for you during your rut,” Wooyoung smoothed his hair from his face and ran his hands through Yeosang's new mullet, drawing a relaxed sigh from his mouth.

“We'll have to talk it over with the nurse...” Yeosang bit his lip, nervousness swirling in his gut and in his deep thinking wrapped his arms fully around Wooyoung and hugged him closer. It was only when he was burying his nose into the omega's scent gland that he noticed his body moving on its own and he froze, a small whine sounding from Wooyoung.

“Why'd you stop? I like it when you get all clingy, like a giant baby~”

Yeosang shook his head and retracted his body into himself and away from Wooyoung, retreating back into his shell to try and ward off the inevitable memories that would cloud his mind.

Wooyoung's scent washed over him in a calming wave, his muscles relaxing from the tensed position he'd unknowingly had them in and he let the other pull his face into his neck, “It's ok, I trust you enough to know you have enough control to stop if I ask. I won't keep quiet if I don't like it, ok?”

“Ok... I just- I don't want to hurt anyone, and if I hurt you or someone else I care about I don't think I'd be able to live with myself,” Yeosang tried to swallow down the lump building up in his throat, blinking quickly as his eyes burned. The omega cooed and ran his fingers through his hair and down his back soothingly while releasing pheromones that helped to calm him down.

“I won't let you hurt me or anyone else, and eventually I'll show you that you can trust yourself, ok? And we can work on piecing you back together better than your therapist did.”

Yeosang let out a bitter laugh at the thought of his therapist, “Yeah, she was terrible.”

“Wanna talk about it?” Wooyoung pulled away to wipe at the dampness of his cheeks and look into his eyes while holding his cheek. He leaned into his hand and nodded slowly, “Y-yeah, just not right now... after the date?”

The other nodded with a bright smile, pinching Yeosang's cheeks and pulling a whine from him, “Stop pinching my cheeks!”

“Your cheeks are so pinchable though, how could I not?” Wooyoung giggled and scrambled off his lap as Yeosang tickled at his sides and retreated outside with his stuff before he could get in any more. He stood up and stumbled as a sudden wave of heat rushed through him, grabbing hold of the balance bare attached to the mirror next to him and panting while he waited for it to go away.

“Weird...” He wiped at the sweat now coated on his forehead and walked outside with his items, glad that the wave had passed. Yeosang would tell Wooyoung about it when they came back from the arcade, as he didn't want to ruin the arcade date again.

When he got into the passenger car, the omega was already ready to go and pulled out of the parking lot as soon as he buckled himself in, “I was thinking we could go to that cafe for dinner again, they are pretty good right?”

Yeosang hummed in agreement, tracing his tattoos to feel the raised bumps of his now hidden scars. His mind was still on the hot flash he had earlier, what could it be a sign of? His mind went to his rut possibly nearing but he shoved that away as only omegas would get hot flashes before their heat, why would he be getting them?

“What are you thinking so hard about? I see the stream coming from your ears.” Wooyoung stopped the car, making him realize how long he'd just been sitting there and staring at his wrists.

“Ah- thinking about my tattoos... I think I wanna get more some time. I like them,” He got out of the car with Wooyoung, staring at the arcade sign the flashed brightly against the building. The girl at the front desk startled when they walked in and triggered the bell to say there were visitors, “H-hello! Uhm the kiosk for tickets is right over there...”

They walked to where she pointed and briefly fought over who would pay, “I'm the one who's making you come here.”

“You always pay, Mingi won't mind.” Yeosang already swiped his card before Wooyoung could protest, a card spitting out at them after they'd chosen the number of tokens they'd wanted.

He was pulled around the arcade by Wooyoung as they tried out games, Yeosang finding he excelled in this one game where you rolled the ball into a target to get the highest point possible and gaining quite a few tickets from it. Wooyoung excelled shooting clown heads with rubber darts, his aim almost perfect as he knocks down head-by-head.

Their accumulative favorite game was the dance machine, however. Going for harder and harder songs and singing with the song, ignoring the fact that they'd drawn a small crowd of other teenagers and college students who watched them in awe. Yeosang could feel the glares on him, and he was sure it was because Wooyoung was so handsy with him and they thought they'd be better for him since Yeosang smelled like a beta.

They eventually grew tired and got off the dance machine, the crowd dispersing except for a couple of others who tried out the game as well.

The next game he was pulled over to was a machine with a small punching bag that looked like it would measure your strength, “I wanna see which one of us is stronger! I'll go first so you know how it works, ya?”

Wooyoung took the card from him and swiped it in a slot in the machine, pressing a button that made the bag drop down and backed up before swinging a heavy punch into the middle of the bag, sending it slamming back into place.

They watched the numbers steadily rise up until they hit 820, Wooyoung clapping to himself, “Ohh! That's a new high for me, San and Jongho usually max out the machine, though. Your turn Yeosangie~”

He stepped up and repeated Wooyoung's actions, staring at the bag before adjusting his stance and throwing a punch at the bag, a much louder slam sounding as it went back into place and the numbers steadily rose again. After a couple of seconds of waiting the number stopped at 960, surprising himself with how strong he was scored.

Wooyoung pouted, playfully smacking his arm, “Yah! You were supposed to let me win! I guess I just got to see you punch something though, so win-win.”

“What's so attractive about me punching something? It's too violent.”

“Because I get to see your arms flex if it were a living person I wouldn't find it so hot. I 'd either be freaking out or yelling at you, but this isn't violent just a strength test thing.” Wooyoung giggled and poked his cheek again, pulling an exasperated groan from him.

Suddenly, another wave of heat, this time accompanied by a sharp stab of pain in his stomach, washed over his body and drew a gasp from him as he stumbled.

“Yeosang! Are you ok? What's happening?” Yeosang only groaned in response, stumbling forward into Wooyoung's hold and clinging to him as his thoughts were cloudly, “Donno, it hurts...” A curse sounded by his ear before he was led out of the arcade, getting curious looks from everyone as they walked out.

Yeosang didn't notice when he was pushing into the back seat and made to lay down, or when Wooyung called Mingi until the omega started talking, a bitter scent filling the car in his stress, “Mingi, Yeosang was doing just fine one moment and now he says he's hurting? I-I don't know what happened?”

Mingi's deep tone spoke through the other side, though Yeosang couldn't understand what he was saying. Wooyoung nodded and handed the phone back to him, “Talk to Mingi, I'm taking you back home.”

“Yeosang? Are you there?” Mingi's worried tone made Yeosang's gut wrench in guilt at making both of them worried but that thought was quickly washed away as another wave of pain hit his stomach and he hissed through his teeth. “Yeah... It hurts so bad, Mingi. What's happening?”

“I think you're in rut, I'm not sure how long you're going to be lucid though so we're bringing you home right away. Did you finally give Wooyoung permission to help you? That would help you a lot right now, Sangie.”

“Y-yeah, before we left practice for the arcade...” He groaned again as the pain hit again, this time stronger and a whine escaped his throat, Wooyoung responding with his own as he surely broke a few traffic laws as he drove, “Are you gonna call the nurse in?”

“We're going to call in one of the hospital doctors, probably the one that oversaw you when you were staying in the hospital.”

“O-oh, Seokjin. Y-yeah, I liked him. His husband was nice too...” He yelped when cold air suddenly hit his face as Wooyoung opened the door, but let the omega pull him out and stand him up, Seonghwa showing up next to him with a frown, “Yunho texted me to come to meet you. What's happening?”

Wooyoung shook his head, maneuvering Yeosang into his arms so that the alpha could pick him up and carry him as the other whispered to Seonghwa, “Mingi thinks I started my rut.”

The omega grabbed his phone from Yeosang, hanging up as they reached the dorm where Mingi was waiting, opening the door to let them in. Seonghwa carefully scooted through the door and into Yeosang's room, setting the alpha on his bed before turning to the small group that sat worriedly outside the door.

“He should be fine, but definitely call the doctor. The heat flashes aren't normal. I should go now before his pheromones hit me, you two as well. Wooyoung should be fine since his scent is pretty much everywhere on Yeosang himself. Otherwise, he'll be aggressive, and I'm sure you don't want that.”

“What about the doctor when they come in? Won't he be aggressive to them as well?” Wooyoung inched over to Yeosang where he laid on the covers, stroking his hair from his sweaty forehead. “They wear heavy scent blockers, so it won't do much to him except make him a little grumpy someone's stabbing him with stuff,” Seonghwa walked out the door, waving goodbye and shutting the door behind him.

Yeosang groaned again, grabbing Wooyoung's wrist and burying his nose into the skin with a sigh and making him giggle, “You two call the doctor, sorry we have to kick you out though...”

Mingi waved his hand dismissively, tucking himself into Yunho's side as he dialed a number, “It's fine, I was expecting it at some point, I've sexiled him enough.” The phone rang a couple of times before a voice answered, “Hello, this is the front desk to the hospital how may I help?”

“So we have an alpha by the name of Kang Yeosang who just went into rut... he's the one who had to get his scent glands removed. He says he's having heatwaves and a lot of pain which I'm sure isn't normal, and he requested Kim Seokjin? I think that's the doctor who watched over him.” Mingi bit his lip as typing sounded across the line

The receptionist soon responded after a couple of minutes, “Address? He's open right now.”

Mingi rattled off the address while Yeosang yanked Wooyoung on top of himself and buried his face into his neck, gasping as another punch of pain hit his gut, “He will be here soon! Woo, you're gonna have to answer the door, Yunho and I will be going to inform your teachers and get work for you. For now, let him cling to you, it seems to help him calm down.”

Wooyoung nodded and rearranged the two of them on the bed so that Yeosang was in his usual position on top of him with his nose buried into his neck and started purring and releasing calming pheromones. When the alpha relaxed at the pampering, he sighed in relief, thankful he could help him in some manner even though he twinged in pain occasionally.

Luckily, a knock on the door was soon heard, “This is Kim Seokjin for Yeosang? The door is unlocked, may I come in?”

“Come in! He's in the first room to the left.”

He heard the door open then close then a familiar face shows up in his door accompanied by a shorter and cutesy man who had bright pink hair, “I hope you don't mind, I brought a student with me. He's been sprayed like me.”

“I don't, I'm just worried for Yeosang...” Seokjin nodded and walked in, gesturing his student to follow, “This is Park Jimin, Jimin this is Kang Yeosang, a patient I had a couple months back.”

Jimin nervously fiddled with the board he had, a blush on his cheeks as he averted his eyes from the pair, “Uhm, I'll need to ask a few basic questions of you, Mr. Kang.” Wooyoung patted the alpha's cheek to wake him up, the other whining and opening his eyes while staring at Jimin as he spoke with a snappy tone, “What?”

Yeosang was then asked multiple questions about his current health and past health, only one, in particular, catching his attention, “Do you have any current or past traumas or mental illnesses?”

“Yes.”

“What kind, if I may ask?”

“I had PTSD, it comes back every now and then. I have high-functioning depression, I have a lot of scar tissue from abuse as well and my scent gland had to be removed...” Yeosang seemed to bury himself further into Wooyoung's chest as if trying to avoid any judging eyes.

Jimin's eyes only went sorrowful as he wrote down the information, “We need a blood test as well, Dr. Kim will be taking it though.”

The alpha nodded and freed his arms, whining as the movement only caused him more pain the prick in his skin from the needle seeming like nothing compared to it, “For now, get him into a lukewarm bath and make sure he drinks water. This will be put onto the top of the list to get done. If anything drastically changes for the worst call me, ok?”

Wooyoung nodded, slowly getting up with Yeosang and let the two leave without much of a goodbye, more worried about his health than anything else.

Worry ate at his gut, hopefully, things would start getting better soon because he wouldn't be able to handle seeing him in pain for a whole week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really long! O_O 3.2k, woot!
> 
> Also~ Hello! I have made an official twitter account for my AO3! I'm @Joongies_Bun if you want to follow!


	15. Good Little Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeosang continues to have issues with his rut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to be indulging myself in clingy Yeosangie and Wooyoung being whipped af
> 
> Also, to remind you ruts in this universe are much different and vary A LOT. But all alpha's always have control over their actions, so if one decides to be aggressive towards someone, it is their own fault not the rut's. Yeosang's rut is particularly different because of the trauma he's faced during his first rut, he is very subdued and just doesn't want to feel like he's being left alone, hence why I chose to put in little space elements. More on that at the end of the chapter <3
> 
> TW: Brief talk and references to past abuse & bodily harm

Wooyoung couldn't help but fuss, nervously helping Yeosang into the bathroom and sitting him on the toiled as he filled the tub with lukewarm water, “Yeosangie, you're gonna have to get in with your underwear on. I'm sure you don't want me to see you naked right now.”

He only got a jerky nod in response as the alpha swayed dangerously on top of the toilet, Wooyoung catching him before anything bad happened and help him undress down to his underwear. He tried to swallow down the distressed whine that threatened to sound from his throat when he saw the scars littering Yeosang's body, the sight making him tear up at the thought of something scarring an alpha's skin.

“Come on, into the tub.” Wooyoung helped him into the tub with a small grunt, the alpha unwillingly went along as he had to let Wooyoung giving a displeased grunt and stared up at him expectantly after he had settled into the water.

It took a couple of seconds to realize what Yeosang wanted before he shook his head, “No, I'm not getting in with- oof!” He was suddenly yanked down and into his lap, water splashing over the tub and soaking into his clothes, “Yeosang! This was my favorite shirt!”

The other just hummed and buries his nose into Wooyoung's neck. He sighed and pulled away, the arms around his waist trying to pull him back, he pulled his shirt off after some difficulty before leaning back into the other's chest.

They both shivered when their skin met, Yeosang tightening his grip around his waist and pulling him further back as he rested his nose on Wooyoung's neck. He yelped as he was pulled back and gripped at the arms around his waist before he resettled and occupied himself by tracing the tattoos on Yeosang's wrists.

Unsettlingly enough, he could feel the raised skin of the scars against his back making him want to kill whoever would hurt an alpha to such an extent to leave such scars. He thought through what instruments could even leave such scars, and with a wave of dread, he realized only silver could do such a thing.

“Sangie... Why do you have so many scars?”

Yeosang groaned at the question a flash of pain crossing his features, whether it was from the pain he was still feeling or from the memories he couldn't tell. The alpha's voice came out in a scratchy voice, it sounding painful just for him to talk, “I- I'll tell you after I stop feeling like my insides are trying to rip themselves apart.”

Wooyoung whined and squirmed around until he was turned around in Yeosang's lap, the other's pupils dilating as they skimmed over his chest before they snapped back up to his eyes, “I'll give you a massage, just relax ok?”

The other hummed and relaxed back into the tub, Wooyoung's stomach producing butterflies at how easily he was trusted by him. He reached down and started to rub around his stomach, and the only signs that it was helping was how much more Yeosang relaxed.

He sighed in relief that he was able to help, even if his body was starting to actually react to Yeosang's rut. He ignored the heat starting to flush his body as he leaned back into Yeosang, lying his head on the alpha's chest and nuzzling into it.

“You smell stronger...”

“My body is reacting to your rut, I'll be fine Sangie.” He let off a burst of comforting pheromones, Yeosang hummed unconvinced as his eyes slowly drifted closed.

Wooyoung shook him awake again to make him get out around an hour later, both of their skin wrinkly and Yeosang even clingier than before, “Sangie! I have to dry you off, jeez.” The alpha stubbornly kept some sort of hold on Wooyoung as he was dried off, not making the task very easy for Wooyoung.

The peace they had managed quickly broke as Yeosang convulsed and fell to the ground, curling up into a tight ball and making Wooyoung yelp in panic, “What happened?! Are you ok? Yeosang!”

He shook the alpha's shoulder but got no answer besides pained whimpering, he whined in response and grabbed his phone off the counter dialing Seokjin again, “Hello, this is Namjoon, Seokjin's mate he's currently busy at the moment, is this an urgent call?”

“Oh, yes! Yeosang mentioned you. Seokjin said to call if something suddenly happened and said thing happened please send Jimin or him over please.” He heard the cop suck in a breath over the phone along with some shuffling and a few doors opening, “Hold on, I'm sure he'll survive if I interrupt him.”

“Seokjin! Wooyoung is calling about Yeosang, he's asking for you to come over asap.”

Wooyoung waited until he was jumping as Seokjin's panicked tone sounded over the phone, “What happened? He was ok like 2 hours ago.”

“He's currently unresponsive on his bathroom floor, whining from pain, most likely.” He whined again and set the phone down to put him on speaker, pulling Yeosang carefully to him so that his head was rested on his thigh instead of the cold floor and ran his fingers through the blond hair.

“Hmm, I'm going to send Jimin over with a drip IV and see how that helps. He'll do another check up on his health and such, the blood test results should be in tomorrow so I'll call when those come in, yeah? Get him some water and some soft foods, he's probably starving from how much energy his rut is using up.” Seokjin quickly reasoned with him, making Wooyoung calm down slightly.

“Ok, thank you Seokjin. Goodbye.”

“Goodbye Wooyoung, I'll get Jimin over there soon.” He hung up and left hi and Yeosang in the silence once again, the whimpers from Yeosang seeming to have died down a bit, “Yeosangie? What happened?”

His head moved slightly, the alpha nuzzling into his thigh affectionately and croaked out a response, “...Water?”

“Ok, let's go get you some water.” Wooyoung helped him up, not entirely happy that he hadn't gotten a response to his question but let it slide until he got Yeosang water. They slowly made their way into the room so Wooyoung could lay him on his bed, walking out quickly to grab water and some fruit.

When he returned he could sense the distress from the form under the bedsheets and rushed over to pulled them down, greeted with Yeosang quietly sobbing, “Oh, Sangie. Why are you crying?”

“Y-you left...” The alpha needily pulled him into the bed and wrapped himself around Wooyoung, his face buried into the side of his chest. “I was just going to get some water Sangie, I promise I'm not going anywhere.” He stroked the other's hair to try and soothe him, getting the alpha to slightly relax while they cuddled.

A knock on the door was heard a few minutes later, Jimin walking in with a small smile, “Hello again.” Yeosang let out a small growl from his place curled into Wooyoung's side before he choked it off in his throat, “S-sorry, I couldn't stop it in time.”

“It's ok, even omegas will growl at foreign people during their heats as well, no biggy!” Jimin walked over to them and repeated most of the questions from earlier, “Now explain the pain you felt.”

“It uh... it was more phantom pain than anything... I just had a little twinge of pain before I felt that.”

“What was the phantom pain of?”

“A stab wound, from a silver knife.” All three of them shuddered at the same time, Wooyoung immediately going to soothe the alpha, rubbing his cheek against Yeosang's.

“Ok, since this is more of a mental thing I suggest trying to get it off your chest to someone. I know it's hard, but it will help a lot for those around you to be able to know what to do to help or why something is happening. Trauma is scary and can cause a lot of problems. I'm going to leave a bottle of pain-killers dosed for an alpha, make sure no one else takes them, take one now so you're able to stomach a meal.” Jimin warned both of them as he set a prescription bottle down on the bedside table.

They both nod, Wooyoung eyeing the bottle cautiously before he set them up and opened the bottle, picking the purple pill from the bottle and grabbing water. Yeosang whined in protest but took the pill anyway, sending the occasional glare to Jimin.

“Ah, some normal effects of a rut might come out once it takes effect. It shouldn't be any more than some slight horniness and what we call 'territorial behavior'. He's already been doing it, though a bit in reverse since no one can smell him on you, so it shouldn't be too much of a change.” Yeosang grunted and buried his face into Wooyoung's neck as if to prove the nurse's point, the omega blushing at it.

“Thank you, Jimin.” Jimin nodded and gave him a sweet smile before he left the room and out the door. Yeosang grumbled as Wooyoung shifted from his spot even though he was just turning so he was facing Yeosang.

“Show me?”

Yeosang paused before pulling his shirt off, revealing the many scars littered across his body again and grabbed Wooyoung's hand to place it over a rather nasty scar that laid on his abdomen. He choked back a sob, but he still couldn't help the pitiful whine that came out of his throat, rubbing his thumb over it.

He didn't know if Yeosang was just acting out of instinct or actually meant to offer it, but the alpha whined and offered his neck to Wooyoung. He gratefully buried his face into Yeosang's neck, breathing in the scent of his skin despite the alpha not having a scent himself.

They both fell asleep rather quickly, tangled in each other's limbs, and enjoying each other's body heat.

  
  


When Wooyoung woke up it was to Yeosang burying his nose right into the side of his neck and purring, “Sangie, what are you doing?”

The alpha whined when he was pushed away but went willingly, he seemed completely different from his usual self and it weirded Wooyoung out a bit. He ran his hand through Yeosang's hair, the alpha humming and leaning into his touch as he adjusted himself on Wooyoung's lap, “Answer me, Sangie.”

“Couldn't help it...” Yeosang's face twisted up in a way that looked like he was about to cry, “Did Sangie do bad?”

His answer caught him off guard, he would have never expected Yeosang to refer to himself in the third person or talk in such an innocent tone. Like he was a baby.

A thought occurred to him suddenly, looking back at Yeosang who looked at him expectantly for his answer, “I- no of course not, you're just acting different Sangie. Are you little right now?” He tilted his head with a confused pout as he looked at Wooyoung, “Little?”

“Like you're younger than the age your body is right now. How old are you, Sangie?”

“Sangie is uh... I dunno.” Yeosang seemed to be done with the conversation, sticking a thumb into his mouth and leaning back down into Wooyoung's chest. It took physical effort from him to not loudly coo at him, instead reaching up and stroking his hair while he tried to not die from the cute.

“You need to eat and drink something, ok?” Wooyoung sat them up, the alpha whining and clinging onto him, “Noo, don't leave!”

“I'm not leaving. We are going to get you food, ok?” Yeosang nodded and lets him stand up, keeping a grip on his hand and a thumb in his mouth as they walked to the kitchen, “What do you want, Sangie?”

“Uhmmmm, pasta?”

Wooyoung nodded and ruffled the other's hair with a smile, Yeosang whining and swatting his hand away in indignation, “Woo should stop ruffling Sangie's hair, I want pastaaa!”

He giggled and pecked him on the cheek, “You're too cute Sangie, go sit over there so you can watch me cook, ok?” Wooyoung pointed over to the chairs that sat on the other side of the island, watching Yeosang go and sit on a chair with a tint of red on his face as he sucked on his thumb.

Wooyoung turned and started to get ready to make pasta, questions could be asked when Yeosang's rut was over, right now all he cared about was making sure Yeosang felt happy and safe.

**Extra Info:**

_***** Wolfsbane in this universe is a highly potent drug in most of the world. But much like marijuana it has medicinal properties as well, though its potency is much higher. Different dynamics are able to process different amounts of this, and alpha's happen to have the highest resistance to it's effects (a common drug in gangs). If another dynamic were to take an alpha's pain medicine there is a high chance they will going into a wolfsbane shock. Such a shock can be fatal, and can result in either death, or leave permanent effects on one's body._

Little space is where a person regresses to an age younger than they currently are. To simplify it, Yeosang's little space is as a toddler but little spaces can be even younger or older than that. In this fic I _do not_ and _will not_ sexualize Yeosang's little space. That's not what its meant to be, and it never will be whenever it shows up. Yeosang's little space is triggered by trauma, so in a way he technically has (Personality disorder) and it's a way to protect himself and cope from the trauma he's faced. He has likely regressed in the past but either never remembers or realized what was happening. Anyways, if you are closed-minded about me adding in DID and Little Space elements and voice your thoughts, your comment will be _immediately_ deleted.If you have more questions on it, I am happy to answer any questions. Thank you <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoyed that :3 I really enjoyed writing this chapter and adding in new elements~ Sorry for the inconsistent updates!


	16. Dear Diary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeosang learns more of his condition and Mingi is a worry wart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Talk of Scars & Past Abuse (very lightly)
> 
> This chapter is a giant puddle of soft, please enjoy hehehe

Nothing weirded Wooyoung out very easily, but seeing the usually calm and collected Yeosang sob his heart out into his chest weirded him out very much and also unsettled him, “Sangie, what's the matter? You were smiling just a second ago.”

“It hurts!” Yeosang whined into his neck with his arms curled around his own stomach, prompting for him to coo and rub his stomach, the other whimpering before relaxing into his arms as the pain seemingly subsided. The food he had made was long forgotten as he massaged the other's stomach, Yeosang still whimpering occasionally in his arms.

“We need to get you a painkiller, you think you can swallow that down?”

Yeosang sniffled and nodded, rubbing at his puffy eyes with the heels of his hands with a cute pout Wooyoung had a hard time not leaning forwards and just kissing the cute alpha. They hadn't even gotten to the stage out of a hectic situation, and it felt wrong to try something like that on Yeosang now.

Wooyoung hid a sigh and led them into the kitchen the best he could with another body clinging onto his back, preparing a pill and a glass of water for Yeosang before he turned around and handed them to Yeosang, “Think you can swallow that, Sangie?”

The alpha nodded, a perpetual pout on his face as he placed the pill on his tongue before swallowing it with a large gulp of water, making a distasteful face, “Sangie doesn't like pills.”

“Well it'll help you feel better, you don't want to feel bad do you?” Wooyoung brushed Yeosang's hair from his face and patted his cheek as he nodded, “I bet you're sleepy after dinner, ready for a nap?” The other nodded again and melted into Wooyoung's arms again, making him laugh at the cuteness, “We gotta move to the bed first.”

The other grumbled but let go and held Wooyoung's hand as they walked to his room, turning into a koala as soon as he was in the bed. He ran his fingers through Yeosang's soft hair, giggling when the alpha started purring along with him and tried getting as close as possible to the omega before he allowed himself to drift off at the comforting scent and fingers.

_~~_

Yeosang woke to being shaken by someone, causing him to turn away from the warm body he was cuddled against with a groan, “Go away...”

“Saangie, Jin is back with results. He's waiting for us back in the living room.” Wooyoung seemed to be looking for something in his face, sitting up and getting out of the bed to help Yeosang, “Did I sleep for a whole day?”

“You don't remember? You regressed into a little yesterday.” Wooyoung led the alpha to the living room, Yeosang feeling strong confusion at the explanation, “That hasn't happened in years... I also usually remember. Weird.” He winced as he walked a little too fast, his sore body screaming at him and making him lean against Wooyoung, “I don't remember being this sore.”

Jin waved them over to the couches. Sending them both a smile as they sat on the opposite couch, Yeosang snuggling up to Wooyoung's side with a miserable whine, “Hello you two, what do you want to hear first?”

Yeosang swallowed before answering, playing with Wooyoung's fingers now, “What's the bad news?”

“The bad news is that you're showing symptoms of a trauma-rut, which makes a lot of sense considering your circumstances. Essentially, it's a rut that's been suppressed for quite a long while and the body is reacting negatively to the new hormones that had been previously canceled out, and can also be caused by trauma during the last rut.” Jin pulled out a sheet that showed them his hormone levels, compared to an average alpha, the numbers vastly out-of-wack, “Because of this, your body is over-producing the hormone to get used to it, which is causing the heat-like symptoms because well, this is the level at which an omega's heat hormones are at.”

Yeosang nodded, relaxing a bit at the news as it was not as bad as he has thought it would be, “So will they even out over time?”

“Yep! I suspect after two or three more ruts you'll be back to a normal rut, each one progressively better than the last as they go. I suggest staying off any and all hormonal medicine and having minimal sexual contact until you are fully recovered.” Wooyoung flushed at the last statement, Yeosang giggling next to him in response to the sudden change in his scent, “Sure thing, doc.”

“Any questions for me?”

Wooyoung hummed, running his hands through Yeosang's hair again to comfort himself, “Do you think my own hormones are reacting to his?”

“You might go into a false heat, but that is significantly less problematic than an actual one. You'll essentially be like Yeosang here.” Wooyoung nodded, relieved by his answer but also dreading that he'd feel even a fraction of what Yeosang was, “Thank you, Jin.”

“No problem! Anything interesting happen while I was gone?” Jin scribbled something down in the pad he had on his lap while he waited for an answer, Yeosang looking at Wooyoung hesitantly, “Just another episode of pain, not much else.”

“Ah speaking of that, I got a pain killer that doesn't mess with your hormones as most do.” The doctor pulled a bottle of pills from his bag that had everything in it, handing it over to Wooyoung, and received a glare from Yeosang at the same time, “Well he seems to be in better condition already, that's quite the glare. I'll take that as a sign to go, you have my number in case you need me, yes?”

Wooyoung nodded, inspecting the pill bottle as Jin left the room and allowing Yeosang to look at it as well, “Wanna take one now? That last one I gave you should have worn off by now, you slept for a good 12 hours.”

Yeosang nodded and grabbed the bottle, shaking one of the red pills into the palm of his hand and tossed it into his mouth, swallowing it dry, “Guess we'll see how I feel in an hour.” He nodded and pushed the alpha back on the couch so he could be the cuddler this time instead, purring when he felt familiar fingers run through his hair.

“Thanks for doing this for me, Wooyoung. I'm sure you want to do other things besides babysit me. It's an inconvenience to Mingi and Yunho as well...” Yeosang sighed from above him, Wooyoung's instinct screaming at him most likely in reaction to unscented hormones.

“Don't you dare go on a rant on how you take up people's time and space. I am so happy you decided to pick a bone with me, cuz otherwise, I would still be oblivious to how beautiful you are as a person. I don't care how scarred you are mentally or physically.” Wooyoung shifted so he could smile at Yeosang, wiping tears from his cheeks as the other sniffled and tightened his hold on him.

“You still like me after seeing all of my scars? They make me so ugly though...”

Wooyoung sighed and sat up on Yeosang's lap, straddling his hips so he could grab the alpha's wrists and bring the tattooed skin up to his lips, kissing the raised skin that was hidden under the ink, “I think your scars are sad, yes. But they're also beautiful, they tell a story of someone who struggled and then survived and continues to live on despite the past. I'll kiss every last one of your scars to make you believe that you're still pretty.”

Yeosang sobbed, face screwing up as tears fell down his cheeks and he reached out for him, hiding his face in the omega's chest as his body shook, startling Wooyoung, “Th-thank you.”

“I really like you, Yeosang. I'll be here for you and act like your annoying little hype person.” He giggled and ran his fingers through the alpha's hair, wondering at the same time why they both seemed to like to play with the other's hair as a way to comfort.

He stored that thought for later as Yeosang whispered out his answer and shyly looked away, “I really like you too, Woo. Thanks for being so stubborn that you were here.”

~~

Mingi couldn't help but worry the whole time, unable to control the stressed pheromones that intertwined with his scent. His mate was wrapped around him trying to keep him calm and scenting him rigorously, unfortunately, it did little to ease his discomfort.

“Mingi, Yeosang will be fine, he has Wooyoung with him and the doctor said he was doing well.” Yunho pulled Mingi back against his chest, pressing a kiss onto his cheek, “How about we go practice to get your mind off of it for a while?”

He sighed and nodded in response, getting up and helping Yunho get packed while going through the multiple ways to calm himself down as told to him by his counselor, “Ok, let's go.” His mate walked Mingi along across the campus to the dance studio, keeping an arm wrapped around his waist protectively.

He rolled his eyes at the gesture, knowing full well it was just the other's way of being possessive out in public without getting scolded.

Yunho pulled his key out and unlocked the studio, going to one of the practice rooms that weren't already occupied, “I can't imagine how stressed they must be...” He made a disapproving sound, tilting Mingi's head up from looking down at the ground so he could press a chaste kiss to his lips, “No more thinking about them, just dance.”

“Fine, fine. Let's warm-up first.”

His mate nodded and pressed play on the music, loud music filling the space and Mingi's ears. The omega whined in protest as Yunho walked over next to him to join as they went through a warm-up routine. He could feel the muscles burning as he flexed, letting out a groan when his spine popped, “Oh damn, I didn't know I needed that.”

Yunho chuckled, rubbing his mates shoulders before they scented each other to relax even more, leaving Mingi to purr loudly through the whole process and start to relax and melt into the beta's hold. “Your scent is so relaxing...”

“That's because I'm your mate, babe. Let's get going.” Yunho went over to his phone to prepare the song as Mingi got into position to practice what they had already.

Mingi reveled in his mate's hands on him as they both did something they loved, warm sports wherever Yunho touched him spreading through his body in a fondness he knew he only had for his other half. He could sense that it brought a similar feeling for Yunho, a sense of completeness they never knew could exist before they mated.

He could also sense the eyes that radiated towards his lips whenever they were close, and it took everything in Mingi's power to not just cut them off in the middle of practice to not climb on top of Yunho and kiss him silly.

Of course, with them, nothing really lasted long with the whole holding back thing.

Yunho was soon backing Mingi into one of the mirrors after they finished a move, gripping his waist so the omega couldn't escape as easily before he peppered kisses all across his face as he muttered compliments between them, “You. Are. So. Gorgeous.”

Mingi purred and grabbed Yunho's face to pull him into a real kiss, the beta melting into it and purring back while running his hands under the other's loose shirt.

He could feel the hot hands wander close to his nipples before he smacked them away and pulled away to scold him, “Not in here you silly beta, have some humility! I don't want our neighbors to hear me moaning.” His mate pouted but resigned to rubbing his hands over his waist as they continued to kiss.

Mingi realized that he should really stop doubting when Yunho says something would help, he had been able to completely relax thanks to him, “You get a special treat tonight for helping me relax.” He could almost see the imaginary ears perk up and tail wag behind his mate's back, causing him to laugh and smack the beta's chest, “You're a giant puppy, oh my goodness!”

Yunho only grinned in response, pulling away from their short make-out session to get back to work, “I can't wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed that Yungi fluff there at the end, the plot is sloowwwlllyyyy moving along xDDD


	17. Longer time between updates

Hi guys! As you've likely noticed I haven't posted in a while, and that's because college has sucked up all of my time and motivation to write. So I'm writing this to tell you that there is likely to be a much larger gap of time between chapters while I try to manage life. Thank you for reading, it means so much <3

Until next time!


	18. One Day At A Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie Date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SOOO sorry for updating this late! Don't worry though, I haven't dropped this fic! As i said in my update the chapter are just going to be far apart. Anyways, enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I in no way know how actual tattoo shop stuff works, this is my best estimate off of commonalities from other works I've read. Please research the places you go to get a tattoo, think it through, and always be sober when you get one! <3
> 
> T/W: Talk/references of past abuse scars

Yeosang's head felt clear by the end of the week, waking up to Wooyoung sound asleep in his arms and a wet spot on his shirt where the omega had decided to lay his head on his chest. He carefully reached over to his phone with a yawn, checking the time, and wasn't surprised when he saw they had slept in until noon.

He shook Wooyoung's shoulder, “Woo you should get up, it's noon and I'm both starving, and you're drooling on my shirt.” The omega grumbled and lifted his head to look at him, “G' morning Sangie... what time is it?”

“Noon.”

Wooyoung yelped at the time and rolled out of bed, taking the blankets with him and landing on the floor with a harsh thud, “Ow, my butt!” Yeosang quickly got out of beck and walked over to help him up, tossing the blankets onto the bed while Wooyoung clung onto him with a whine, “I was so warm! Now you get to be my warmth.”

Yeosang rolled his eyes, and waddled into the kitchen with the omega standing on his feet, “It's like our roles have switched, now I'm the one babying you.”

“Good, I'm exhausted. You got so bratty.” Wooyoung giggled and poked at the alpha's sides, knowing he was likely brooding, “But I'm happy you trust me, how much you clung to me during your rut only proved that.”

Yeosang hummed, resting his cheek on the omega's shoulder and rubbed his nose into the scent gland, purring in satisfaction as his scent flooded his senses, “I want to get another tattoo.” Wooyoung hummed in interest and slightly pulled away to look him in the eyes, “Where at?”

“The scar on my stomach.” Yeosang looked down, and traced the scar from over his shirt, feeling the omega's gaze follow it, “We can go to the same place today! Not like we have anything to do. It's a Friday and we're excused from class.”

“No arcade this time! It feels like every time we try to go something weird happens.” Yeosang chuckled and reached into the fridge for milk after Wooyoung pulled away to grab a box of cereal. “Yeah, maybe we can try a movie! The classic first date.”

“Movie first then tattoo? I think Hyungwon would want you to call to make an appointment first this time.”

Wooyoung nodded and fished out his phone, pouring cereal into two bowls after he set it to speaker, “Hello, this is Hyungwon of Monsta X Tattoo Shop speaking.”

“Wonnie! It's Wooyoung, Yeosang said he wanted another tattoo so I'm calling ahead this time.”

“Is he there with you?”

Yeosang walked over and wrapped his arms around Wooyoung's waist, setting his shin on his shoulder, “Yep, I'm here.”

“Ok, time and location of the tattoo, and how big you think it will be?”

“Uhmm... Well, it's to cover up a scar on my stomach its right under my right ribcage. I was thinking something pretty big, but simple?” Yeosang could hear the other typing away on a computer, humming a tune to himself, “Ok, how's 5pm? Changkyun has an open slot then and his hand is pretty light so it shouldn't hurt too bad on your ribs.”

Wooyoung nodded in agreement, letting Yeosang voice out their agreement, “Sounds good, thank you.”

“No problem, thanks for calling this time Wooyoung. Think about what you want so Wonho can draw what you want.”

“Ok, thanks, buhbye Wonnie!”

“Goodbye brat.” Hyungwon swiftly hung up the line, Wooyoung pouting at the name, making Yeosang chuckle, “You kind of are a brat, Woo.”

“Hey! You're supposed to be on my side!” Wooyoung turned and smacked his chest lightly, sticking his bottom lip out even further. “You're cute, how am I supposed to deny facts? You're still my brat, though.” Yeosang kissed his forehead, getting a resigned grumble from the omega as he turned around to pour milk into the cereal.

~~~

By the time they arrived at the movie theaters about an hour later, they still hadn't figured out which movie to see, “Wooyoung, why do you want to see a _kids_ movie?”

He received a smack on his arm, and a glare, “It is _not_ a kids movie just because it's animated!” He rolled his eyes and shook his head, “Oh yeah, it's totally not because it's literally rated PG and is about musical trolls.”

“Well I don't do well with horror, so we're not watching yours.”

“But IT Chapter 2!”

“Is scary and I hate clowns, you may like horror but I will scream and embarrass us both.” Wooyoung crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue, grinning as Yeosang gave a defeated sigh.

They walked in and bought tickets at one of the kiosks before entering the line to get popcorn and candy, the omega bouncing in excitement as he clung to Yeosang who had his arm around his waist. The gesture was enough to ward off most of the interested looks coming their direction, but not everyone was kind enough to do so.

He paid no attention to it, Wooyoung was right there clinging to him but that did stop him sending glares at alpha's who would try to scoot closer with pheromones that made his eyes water, “Sangie! Stop spacing, we're almost to the front and you said you'd pay.”

“No more than 2 extra things Wooyoung, everything's overpriced I'm not made of money.”

The omega clinging to him nodded in quick agreement letting him go for ease of movement as they walked to the counter, the girl plastering on a fake smile, “Hello, how can I help you?”

Wooyoung jumped in before he could answer, worming his way in front of Yeosang and grabbing his wrists to pull his arms around himself in a hug. Before Yeosang could question him a faint sourness wafted into his nose and made him chuckle, letting the other say the order, “A larger popcorn, skittles, m&m's, and gummy bears please!”

The cashier watched the whole thing go down with a surprised look on her face, her eyes training on his tattoos before she took their order, Yeosang only moving to pull his wallet out and hand the card to her.

Wooyoung waited until their items were there to let Yeosang go so he could hold the popcorn as they walked to go to their theater, “You a little jealous there? I don't know what you'd be jealous about.”

The omega flushed bright red before rushing into the movie theater, “Because she was giving you the eyes! And I feel clingy right now.”

“Gee, I couldn't tell.” Yeosang smiled and grabbed the other's hand as they found their seats, setting the popcorn between his legs and settling down as Wooyoung quickly opened all the candy, “I haven't been on a movie date in forever!” Yeosang laughs at the squirming omega and reaches over to affectionately brush his hair from his face, “Well, if we had gone to see the scary movie...”

“You just wanted me to cling to you, you aren't as sneaky as you think Sangie.”

“Fine, fine. You caught me, I still don't think I'm going to enjoy this movie.”

~~

After the movie ended, Yeosang made record time to the Alpha bathrooms, Wooyoung squeakily laughing behind him as he darted out of his seat. Thankfully, he got in and out without too many scowls from the other alphas as he stunk of just Wooyoung.

As they walked out from the theater, Wooyoung dragged them back in line to get their free refill for their popcorn before leaving, “Ready to go get your tattoo?”

Yeosang nodded, he had entertained himself through the movie by thinking of what tattoo he wanted and was fairly certain about it, “Yeah, let's go.” Wooyoung happily skipped to the car and drove them to the small shop on the side of the street, getting out and jumping in excitement.

“You're more excited about this than I am.”

“Are you kidding? You look amazing with tattoos, of course, I'm going to be excited when you get a new one! And they'll show during our performance, ohhhh it's going to be so good Sangie!” Wooyoung pulled him into the shop, Hyungwon looking up with an amused look in his eyes, “You're early by an hour, you two. I believe appointments are set so you come closer to said time than not.”

Wooyoung shrugged and pulled Yeosang up to the counter, Hyungwon having no bite in his words and a smile on his face, “May I see your tattoos from last time?”

Yeosang held his wrists out for him, the taller taking them gently and inspecting the ink that covered most of his scarring on his forearms, “Wow, Honey did a really good job, didn't he? He loves tattooing flowers though, so it's no wonder they're gorgeous.”  
“No need to worry about Changkyun doing a good job, though! He's one of our best artists, I'll bring you back now. Since you filled all your info out last time, you're already in our system and we don't need a consent form this time just another signing that you recognize the risks and will pay yada yada.” Hyungwon grabbed a clipboard, a pen, and a form in a drawer before leading them back into the drafting room.

“Changkyun! Your customers are here early if you don't mind.”

A heavily tattooed man looked up, cat-like eyes analyzing them before a goofy grin broke his serious aura, “Hi! It's fine, I can eat while we talk about what you wanna do. Nice to meet you, I technically go by IM in the tattoo shop but call me Changkyun.”

“Uhm, I'm Yeosang.” Yeosang wrung his hands until Wooyoung grabbed them and soothed his thumbs over the back of his hands, not catching the smug grin Hyungwon sent them before leaving, “The form is on the design table!”

Changkyun grabbed the plate of kimbap that was on his desk and moved it over to the table along with grabbing a sketchbook and pencil, “So, what are we thinking? I know the area and size you want but now we need the items you want permanently etched into your skin.”

“Uhm, I was thinking cherry blossoms, and a butterfly to cover the scar up?”

The artist nodded and sketched a rough body form and turned it to Yeosang, “About where's your scar?” He reached over and pointed to where it was, the other visibly wincing a bit but nodding anyways, “Ouch, the rubs are gonna hurt to tattoo. Have to warn you now, I got mine and cried like a baby.”

“I-I'll do my best, I have Wooyoung with me so maybe I'll be able to get through it without too much crying.” Wooyoung puffed up next to him, his happy-ridden scent reaching his nose and making the omega's eyes across from them dilate, “Whoa, sorry I wasn't expecting that.”

Wooyoung quickly toned back the pheromones he was letting off with a sheepish look, “Sorry about that, I find it hard to control myself around Sangie.”

Changkyun waved his hand dismissively and got to sketching, absentmindedly eating his food as he did. Soon enough, they had figured out the layout and color scheme of the tattoo enough for them to move on to putting it onto Yeosang's body, “So, I'm going to pretty much just draw on your skin with a tattoo and skin-safe ink then if you like it we can get to work!”

Yeosang nodded, following Changkyun into the room and removing his shirt after some hesitation and laying on the bench sideways. The omega only briefly eyed his marred back before he got to work, Wooyoung held his hand the whole time.

As soon as the needles pierced his skin on his ribs a whimper sounded from his throat at the flaring pain that suddenly filled his body, “Holy shit! How the fuck do people get their entire ribcage tattooed?!”

“Stubbornness! Wooyoung, make sure he stays still please, and if you want to release some calming pheromones, might make the process easier.”

~~

Yeosang walked out teary-eyed from the room following Changkyun after inspecting his [new tattoo](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/aa/e0/1b/aae01b0ad86603eb4f084d7578f13eda.jpg) and to the register where Hyungwon wasn't currently at, “Make sure you take care of it like your wrists and you'll be good! I'll give you another pamphlet on how to take care of it and such. Oh, send Hyungwon a picture once it's done healing! He sulked last time when he couldn't see the tattoo's Honey gave you.”

Wooyoung giggled and they both nodded in agreement, Yeosang paying for the tattoo himself this time before they left to the dorms, “This day was really nice, thanks Wooyoung.”

“I should be thanking you! You gave us an excuse to go out, and even go on a date~ Oh, we should tell Mingi and Yunho they can come back, huh? Wooyoung pulled his phone out as Yeosang got into the car with a wince calling Mingi so he wouldn't forget.

“Woo! Hey, did his rut finally break?”

“Oh yeah, it broke like this morning, we forgot to tell you though cuz Yeosang wanted a new tattoo and we got distracted.”

“Ooo! I demand to see it when you get back, me and Yunho will start heading over now. See ya!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cherry Blossom: Cherry blossoms are a symbolic flower of the spring, a time of renewal, and the fleeting nature of life, along with love, beauty, strength, and sexuality.  
> Butterfly: In this case, it's a symbol of recovery, a human soul (his mother) and rebirth <3


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE

;o; Hey guys! This is a little late, but I will be participating in a Woosang writing fest hosted by @woosangau on Twitter! Go check it out, the prompt submissions are open until the 27th! Make sure you read the prompt rules first, please <3 By now I might have updated If I hadn't been preemptively been writing for this out of excitement xD Please look out for that and go check it out. There's also a sign-up to be a beta reader if you want!  
[Here's the link to the tweet,](https://twitter.com/woosangau/status/1326180610184916992?s=20) I'll be trying to write a couple of these prompts but you won't know until it's all published!

Have a lovely day/week! And vote for Ateez!

**Author's Note:**

> My official twitter account for AO3 is up! I am @Joongies_Bun for those who wish to follow!


End file.
